Le miroir de la lune
by Turie-chan
Summary: Aizen Sosuke est un lycéen comme les autres, excepté qu'il peut voir les esprits depuis son enfance. Sa vie bascule le jour où il rencontre Hinamori Momo, shinigami venu chasser un hollow, et qu'il se retrouve obligé de l'aider dans sa tâche. AiMo GinRan
1. Ce monde n'est pas tout

Bonjour.  
Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais, je devrais certainement commencer par finir celles qui sont déjà en route mais cette idée m'est tombée dessus il y a deux ou trois semaines et ne veut plus me laisser en paix. Il fallait que je l'écrive. J'ai fini ce chapitre en deux jours, chose qui ne m'est plus arrivée depuis longtemps. ^^'  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Autre chose maintenant. J'ai appris récemment que mes examens auraient lieu avant les vacances de Noël et non après comme je le pensais, ce qui ne me laisse plus que quinze jours pour réviser. Je ne pourrais donc certainement pas publier de chapitre, pour aucune de mes fics, avant les vacances. Je suis désolée.

J'espère que celui-ci vous fera patienter un peu.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 1:

CE MONDE N'EST PAS TOUT.

La petite fille était toujours là où il l'avait laissé la veille, à l'endroit même où un chauffard l'avait tué, trois jours plus tôt. Elle était restée à l'endroit de sa mort, trop effrayée et désorientée pour s'aventurer en ville. C'est là que Sosuke l'avait trouvé alors qu'il prenait un raccourci pour se rendre au lycée. Il avait l'habitude, tous les jours il tombait sur des fantômes qui lui demandaient son aide. C'était comme ça depuis qu'il était en âge de s'en souvenir. Il ne savait pas comment les aider à passer dans l'autre monde alors il essayait de les aider à trouver la paix dans celui-ci en espérant que ça leur ouvrirait les portes de l'autre royaume.

- Bonjour, fit le jeune homme en abordant la fillette.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Oh, vous êtes revenu, M'sieur!

- Comme tu le vois, répondit-il avec un doux sourire.  
La fillette se jeta contre lui et le serra contre elle.

- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, fit Sosuke en tirant de sa sacoche un article tiré d'internet.  
Il y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de révéler:

- Tes parents sont indemnes mais ton petit frère c'est cassé le bras. Ils disent là dedans qu'il sort de l'hôpital demain.

- C'est vrai?  
Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suis contente qu'ils aillent bien. Je me sens plus tranquille maintenant.  
Sosuke eut un pincement au coeur en l'entendant dire ça.

- Ils disent aussi que le type a été arrêté et qu'il va être inculpé pour homicide.

- Tant mieux!  
Sosuke lui sourit.

- J'espère que tu vas pouvoir trouver la paix maintenant. Ne te perds pas en route, quand tu iras dans l'autre monde.

- Je vous le promet. Merci, M'sieur!

- Je t'en prie!  
Sosuke lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'en alla en lui faisant vaguement signe de la main.

Les esprits errants, les fantômes comme les gens les appellent. Il existent. Ils sont parmi nous, mais nous ne pouvons pas les voir. Seuls quelques médiums particulièrement doués ont cette chance. Aizen Sosuke, lycéen de seize ans, est un de ceux là. Capable de les voir depuis son enfance, il avait appris à les distinguer des vivants et à les aider autant qu'il pouvait. Mais voir une gamine si jeune, ça lui faisait quand même mal au coeur. Il essayait de se blinder pour ne pas s'attendrir mais c'était parfois difficile.

Il lâcha un soupir et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant son cour d'histoire. Il accéléra le pas et prit la direction de son lycée. Le grand bâtiment s'élevait au centre d'une cour macadamisée, dominant les installations sportives toutes proches. Il n'avait pas toujours bonne réputation et on disait qu'il acceptait sans sourciller des délinquants de toutes sortes. Sosuke était d'accord pour dire que tous les élèves n'étaient pas des anges, loin de là. Mais il ne fallait pas faire une généralité non plus. La grande majorité des élèves étaient tout à fait normaux...

Enfin, Sosuke n'en fut plus totalement sûr quand il entendit le vacarme retentir à l'étage de sa classe. Fronçant les sourcils, il déboucha dans le couloir pour voir qu'un attroupement c'était formé juste devant sa salle de cours. Il soupira, certain de savoir qui était encore à l'origine des troubles qui secouait la classe. Il comprit qu'il avait raison, lorsqu'il vit, après avoir traversé le mur d'élèves, un jeune hommes aux cheveux d'agent faire face à l'un de leur camarade, une brute du nom de Kuroda.

- Gin! Soupira Sosuke.  
Le jeune homme au cheveux d'argent se tourna vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, tu es là, So-kun!

- Attention! S'écria une fille de leur classe, une blonde qui ne quittait pas Gin des yeux.  
Profitant de cet instant d'inattention de la part de son adversaire, Kuroda l'attaquait sans crier gare. Gin se tourna vers lui à temps pour esquiver le coup de poing lancé vers lui. Contrairement à ce qu'attendaient les autres élèves de la classe, il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de fixer son adversaire avec son sourire moqueur habituel. Ce qui irrita Kuroda plus qu'un coup de poing bien placé.

- Eh, tu te défiles, taré!  
Gin lui lança un regard par dessous ses paupières à demie closes.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça? Toi qui a passé la moitié de ton année en taule? Pourquoi déjà? ... Ah oui, tu aimes braquer les petites vieilles sans défense.  
Le sourire moqueur de Gin se fit nettement narquois tandis que la moitié de la classe ricanait devant la tête furieuse de Kuroda.

- Ouais, moi au moins, je parle pas tout seul dans la rue!  
Aizen sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos tandis que Gin prenait un air perplexe criant de vérité. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui à présent et des murmures se firent entendre parmi les élèves. Gin était déjà perçu comme un être étrange et inquiétant par les autres, pas besoin de rajouter des rumeurs sur sa soit disant manie de parler tout seul. Pas tout seul en réalité, Sosuke comprit que Kuroda avait surpris Gin en train de parler avec un fantôme. Mais personne ne devait le savoir.

- Tout seul? Comment ça? Demanda Gin en inclinant la tête sur le coté.  
Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Kuroda.

- Ouais, fit-il. Je t'ai vu, y'a trois jours, d'vant cette boutique bizarre dans le quartier de Mitsumiya. Tu t'agitais en parlant seul comme un taré.

- Oh! Fit simplement Gin.  
Il avait fallut que ce crétin passe devant chez Urahara au moment où il trouvait ce fantôme perdu qui lui demandait son aide.

- Je travaille là bas, fit Gin en retrouvant son sourire moqueur.

- Et ça explique pour quoi tu parles tout seul? Lança Kuroda comme une accusation.  
Sosuke décida de prêter main forte à son ami, l'esclandre de cet imbécile de Kuroda allait attirer inutilement l'attention sur eux.

- Il parlait avec moi, fit-il en s'avançant au centre du cercle.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ah bon? Fit le trouble-fête, l'air narquois. Et tu es invisible, Aizen?  
Quelques rires se firent entendre parmi la foule des élèves.

- Bien sûr que non, fit Sosuke avec un sourire chaleureux. Je téléphonais à Gin pour lui demander de me ramener le livre de math que j'avais commandé à la libraire. Tu sais ce qu'est un téléphone n'est-pas?  
Kuroda fronça les sourcils.

- Il avait pas de téléphone, argumenta-t-il.

- Oh c'est parce qu'il utilisait son kit main libre. Tu n'as pas vu son oreillette?  
Pendant un instant, le silence se fit dans le couloir.

- Non, j'ai pas vu! Lança le délinquant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est que tu as besoin d'une paire de lunettes, fit Aizen avec un sourire. Je peux te prêter la mienne si tu veux!

- Espèce de ...  
Kuroda se jeta sur Sosuke le poing brandit mais il ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. Aizen l'arrêta d'une main, à la stupéfaction générale.

- Ne recommence jamais ça, ordonna-t-il, lançant à son agresseur un regard glacial absolument terrifiant.  
L'espace d'un instant, Kuroda sentit toute force et tout courage le quitter et il se mit à trembler comme une feuille devant le lycéens qui mesurait pourtant une tête de moins que lui.

- Je .... je ....  
Sosuke serra les doigts sur son poing en un étau infernal. Le délinquant s'effondra sur le sol en criant.

- D'accord ... d'accord, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! Implora Kuroda.

- J'aime mieux ça, fit Aizen, le regard toujours aussi froid et meurtrier.  
Il lâcha l'autre élève.

- C'est terminé. Dispersez-vous! Ordonna-t-il.  
La foule obéit en discutant bruyamment ce qui venait de se passer et entra dans la salle de cours.

- Merci pour ton aide, So-kun! Fit-Gin en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

- Je t'en prie, la prochaine fois n'oublie pas ton oreillette ça t'évitera d'attirer l'attention.  
Gin hocha la tête et entra dans la classe à son tour.

Sosuke s'installa a sa place habituelle au troisième rang à coté de Gin. Tous les deux se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et étaient les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse trouver. Le fait que Gin puisse voir les fantômes, lui aussi, n'était certainement pas étranger à ça. Ils avaient fréquenté la même école, le même collège et maintenant le même lycée. Depuis deux ans Gin vivait chez Sosuke. Un peu délaissé par ses parents, il avait refusé de les suivre quand son père fut muté en Europe. Hanako Aizen, qui le traitait toujours comme s'il était son troisième fils, l'avait alors chaleureusement accueillit chez elle. Gin avait toujours fait parti de la famille.

Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver, il posa son cartable sur le bureau et commença son cours sans tarder. Sosuke essuya ses lunettes et les replaça sur son nez avant de commencer à prendre des notes. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Gin commencer à lancer des boulettes de papier sur l'un de leur camarade de classe, un dénommé Asano. Il ne prenait jamais de notes. Il lisait une fois où deux celles de Sosuke et c'était suffisant pour qu'il décroche les meilleurs notes du lycée aux examens. Sosuke ne l'avait jamais vu ouvrir un livre et encore moins faire ses devoirs, mais ça n'empêchait pas Gin d'être l'un des meilleurs élèves de la ville. Il était un peu jaloux de ses facilités et ne cessait de lui répéter que s'il se donnait un peu la peine de travailler sérieusement, il serait le meilleur élève du pays. Mais Gin avait beau avoir été catalogué comme un surdoué, un génie disaient certains, il n'en avait rien à faire. Les études l'ennuyaient incroyablement et il ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire savoir. A lui seul, il passait plus de temps dans le bureau du proviseur que n'importe qui d'autre, mais il s'en moquait. Sa nature désinvolte ne le poussait pas à s'inquiéter des conséquences de son comportement moqueur et de son désintérêt pour les études.

Sosuke était aussi connu pour ses bons résultats scolaires et pour son caractère moins dérangeant que celui de son ami. Cependant, contrairement à Gin, Sosuke devait travailler pour obtenir ses excellents résultats. C'était un élève assidu, qui n'hésitait à prendre la parole en classe pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. Il était gentil et agréable et avait de nombreux amis parmi ses camarades de classe, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gin, qui ne cherchait cependant pas à combler cette lacune. Sosuke était un bon camarade à qui les autres élèves venaient souvent demander conseil. Toute la classe l'aimait beaucoup et il avait de nombreux admirateurs pour son calme, sa gentillesse et sa patience.

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Sosuke releva la tête de ses notes, pour voir que Gin dessinait sur une feuille blanche et que plusieurs autres planches terminées attendaient sur le coin de sa table. Le professeur d'histoire rangea ses affaires et quitta la classe pour laisser la place à l'un de ses collègues.

- Encore ce manga? Demande Sosuke en tirant de son sac, son livre d'économie.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- J'ai presque fini le premier tome, ne manque plus qu'un éditeur.  
Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel et plaça son livre devant lui.

La matinée continua tranquillement sans autre anicroche que le prof de math surprenant Gin occupé à dessiner. L'enseignant l'appela alors au tableau pour lui faire résoudre une équation particulièrement vicieuse, afin de lui donner une leçon. A sa stupéfaction, Gin résolu le problème en quelques minutes avant de retourner dessiner à sa place. Le professeur soupira et reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, les élèves se ruèrent dehors en poussant des exclamations joyeuses. Gin rangea son manga dans son sac et en sortit sa boite à bentô. A coté de lui, Sosuke se leva et s'étira.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'écouter ce que disent les profs, Gin.

- C'est ce que je fais!  
Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte de la classe, son panier repas sous le bas et le livre qu'il lisait à la main.

- On va sur le toit?

- D'accord!  
Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle sur le toit du lycée.

- Alors, la gamine? Demanda Gin

- Elle était contente d'apprendre que sa famille n'avait rien eu.

- Hum! J'espère que ça l'aidera.  
Gin déballait son repas au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

- Ah! Vous êtes là, les gars, on vous cherchait! Fit une voix.  
Plusieurs de leurs camarades de classe les rejoignirent.

- On ne peut jamais être tranquille! Maugréa Gin à voix basse.  
Sosuke lui sourit:

- Vois le bon coté des choses, Matsumoto les accompagne.

- Humf!  
Gin essaya de cacher derrière son indifférence l'intérêt que lui inspirait la blonde.

- On peut se joindre à vous? Demanda Asano Keigo, celui qui les avait interpellé.

- Vous êtes venus pour ça! Fit remarquer Gin avec mauvaise humeur.  
La blonde, Matsumoto Rangiku, lui sourit en s'asseyant en face de lui et Gin dû faire un effort pour ne pas la regarder. Les autres imitèrent la jeune fille.

- Bon sang, tu as un sacré sang froid, mec! Fit Keigo en se tournant vers Gin. Kuroda fout la trouille à tout le monde.

- Ah bon? Pas à moi!

- Tu es courageux! Fit Matsumoto avec un grand sourire.

- Ou complètement fou, railla Tatsuki.  
Gin se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur. Elle était une amie de longue date de Sosuke et Gin la connaissait bien, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à faire avec son caractère joueur et moqueur.

- Y'a que les imbéciles qui n'ont pas peur de cette brute! Renchérit la petite brune avec un sourire en coin.

- Chuis un imbécile alors, fit Gin en enfournant un sushi dans sa bouche.

- Ne dis pas ça, intervint Matsumoto. Tu as été le seul capable de trouver la réponse à l'équation de ce débile de Nakano!  
Plusieurs de ses camarades lui lancèrent un regard reconnaissant, ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

- Nakano a interrogé Matsui, Kanneda et Tôsen avant toi, précisa Sosuke. Aucun n'avait la réponse. Il a dit qu'il interrogerait toute la classe s'il le fallait, et que si personne ne trouvait la réponse, il nous collerait tous un samedi après midi.

- Oh!  
Il comprenait mieux le soulagement de ses camarades.

- Content de vous avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas.  
Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ils achevèrent leur repas tranquillement et passèrent le reste de leur pause à discuter entre eux, ce qui, avec Keigo, se résumait à parler de femmes. Le jeune homme était en fait un dragueur malchanceux et maladroit qui n'obtenait rien de ces cible que des claques.

- Vous avez vu, ce matin, la jolie Matsuda m'a sourit! S'écria-t-il alors que Rangiku et Tatsuki parlait de l'une de leur camarades.  
Les deux jeune filles se tournèrent vers lui l'air incrédule.

- C'est pas à toi qu'elle a sourit, tête de noeud, lança Tatsuki en lui jetant un coup de pied. C'est à Aizen-kun!  
Matsumoto éclata de rire devant la tête désespérée de Keigo.

- Tu es méchante de briser ainsi une si belle histoire, Arisawa-chan.

- Quelle histoire, idiot? Fit Tatsuki, agacée. Y'a d'histoire que dans tes rêves, Matsuda-chan en pince pour Aizen-kun.  
Sosuke ouvrit de grand yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes à monture d'écaille.

- Ah bon? J'avais rien remarqué!

- Tu ne vois jamais quand les filles te font les yeux doux! Soupira Tatsuki.  
Le jeune homme eut un petit rire gêné et se frotta la nuque de la main.

- C'est vrai, admit-il!  
A ce moment Keigo poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde, Sosuke comprit.

- J'ai compris, fit l'excité. Tu ne regardes pas les filles et tu passes tout ton temps dans des coins isolés avec Ichimaru ... T'es gay, mec!  
Il y eut un instant de silence stupéfait, puis Gin éclata de rire.

- Tu nous a démasqué Asano-kun, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Les autres le regardèrent, surpris. Gin sauta sur Sosuke qui fut tellement surprit qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ce n'est que quand il sentit les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes qu'il le repoussa.

- Gin? Qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent éclata de rire, tandis que les autres les regardaient avec des yeux ronds stupéfaits où blessé, dans le cas de la pulpeuse blonde.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, Gin, fustigea Sosuke.

- Roh, tu ne comprends pas la plaisanterie, So-kun! Fit Gin avec un sourire ouvertement moqueur. Tu devrais te dérouiller de temps en temps, on croirais que tu es déjà adulte!  
Sosuke ignora la remarque de son ami et se tourna vers les autres lycéens.

- Je ne suis pas gay, lança-t-il à Keigo avec quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la mauvaise humeur. Et Gin non plus, rajouta-t-il pour Matsumoto.  
Il vit le regard de la blonde reprendre vie.

- Si je ne regarde pas les filles, c'est simplement que je n'en ai pas encore trouvé capable d'attirer mon attention.

- Mouais, fit Gin, mais à force de faire le difficile, tu vas finir vieux schnock avant d'avoir eu le temps de t'en rendre compte.  
Cette réflexion lui valut un coup de livre sur le crâne.

- Il y a des moments où tu ferais mieux de te taire, Gin!  
Le jeune homme se précipita vers Matsumoto et se camoufla derrière elle.

- Au secours, il me bat!  
Une jolie rougeur se répandit sur le visage de Matsumoto quand Gin posa les mains sur ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la blonde.

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes, déplora Sosuke avec un soupir.  
Gin éclata de rire et revint s'asseoir à sa place en adressant à Matsumoto un sourire de remerciement.

- J'aurai tout le temps pour être sérieux plus tard, Sosuke.  
Pour la troisième fois ce matin là, Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel.

--

Le ciel était clair et un radieux soleil brillait sur le Seireitei. Pourtant Momo se sentait d'humeur maussade. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui la mettait dans cet état, elle avait constamment une impression étrange, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Tobiume ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était idiote et qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait: un bon poste, des amis, la confiance de son capitaine... Ce n'était pas suffisant, la jeune shinigami n'était pas heureuse. Elle savait que Tobiume avait raison, qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa vie, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Là, allongée sur l'herbe dans le jardin de sa caserne, elle se perdait dans l'observation du ciel d'azur au dessus d'elle comme si elle cherchait à s'y noyer.

- Si seulement le ciel pouvait s'ouvrir et m'engloutir! Murmura-t-elle.  
Son zanpakutô commença à râler dans son esprit mais elle ne l'écouta pas et se laissa rouler sur le coté. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les ténèbres de son humeur maussade l'envahir.

Des pas la tirèrent de son état d'auto apitoiement et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une ombre s'étendre sur elle, elle se redressa et se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Un jeune homme de grande taille, vêtu du même kimono noir qu'elle, le visage en partie caché par une longue mèche blonde, la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

- Kira-kun! Fit-elle en se mettant sur ses pieds.

- Hinamori, le capitaine Shimura veut te voir le plus rapidement possible.  
Elle hocha machinalement la tête, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

- D'accord, j'y vais. Merci Kira-kun.  
Il était de notoriété publique dans la division que Hinamori et Kira avaient fait leurs études ensemble et étaient de bons amis, ainsi personne ne s'offusquait en entendant la jeune fille s'adresser aussi familièrement à son vice-capitaine.

Hinamori quitta les jardins ensoleillés pour gagner l'ombre fraîche de la caserne. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau du capitaine Shimura et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. La jeune femme était assise derrière son bureau, occupée à signer des papiers. Elle leva la tête quand Hinamori entra et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Je t'attendais Hinamori-chan. Tiens, prends, c'est pour toi.  
La femme capitaine poussa vers elle une feuille de papier portant les sceaux officiels du Gotei 13. Intriguée, Hinamori s'approcha et prit le papier posé sur le bureau. Elle le déplia et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

- C'est un ordre de mission, fit-elle surprise, pour le monde des humains!

- Oui approuva la voix douce du capitaine. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'y envois. Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer ici, ça te changera les idées. Tu dois protéger des hollow une ville humaine nommée Karakura. Ta mission sera de trente jours. Tout a été préparé pour toi. Ton contact dans ce monde sera Urahara Kisuke.  
Hinamori hocha la tête.

- D'accord, capitaine.

- Tu pars dans deux jours à midi précise.

- Oui capitaine, je ne vous décevrais pas.  
Aki Shimura hocha la tête avec un doux sourire.

- Sois prudente quand tu seras là bas.

- Je le serai capitaine.  
Hinamori s'inclina et quitta le bureau pour trouver Kira qui attendait dans le couloir.

- Tu es envoyée sur Terre, hein?

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vois, fit simplement le blond.  
Il entra dans le bureau de sa supérieure sans rien dire de plus, ni adresser un regard à son amie. Hinamori resta figée par la surprise, le regard fixé sur la porte coulissante fermée. Elle soupira puis se détourna pour regagner son propre bureau.

Shimura avait raison, quitter le Seireitei pour un moment lui ferait du bien.

--

La journée était enfin terminée et les élèves sortaient du lycée en un flot soutenu. Sosuke s'extirpa de la foule pour retourner chez lui en compagnie de Gin. Il adressa un dernier signe de la main à Keigo et a Mizuiro qui prenaient un bus au coin de la rue. Gin suivit des yeux la voiture qui ramenait Rangiku chez elle. La blonde lui fit un signe lorsque la voiture passa devant eux et le jeune homme y répondit sans y penser.

Sosuke poussa un soupir et desserra sa cravate avant d'ouvrir son col de chemise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'uniforme de son lycée, gris et terne, mais il était bien obligé de le porter. Gin avait depuis longtemps balancé la cravate aux orties et ne fermait jamais son col de chemise, qui dépassait ostensiblement de son pantalon d'ailleurs. Leurs professeurs se plaignaient régulièrement de sa tenue débraillée, Gin disait décontractée, mais rien ne le faisait changer. Parfois Sosuke se demandait simplement s'il ne faisait pas ça pour le plaisir d'emmerder le monde. De la part de Gin ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Mais c'était comme ça qu'il appréciai son ami. D'ailleurs Gin ne serait certainement pas devenu son ami s'il avait été différent.

- Maman veux qu'on prenne Sachiko en passant annonça-t-il.  
Gin hocha simplement la tête avant de demander en regardant autour de lui:

- Tatsuki ne rentre pas avec nous?

- Non, elle a un entraînement ce soir au lycée, pour la compétition qui aura lieu cet été.

- Je suis bien content de ne pas m'être inscrit au club de kendo, avec ça, le dojo et mon boulot en plus du lycée, j'aurais plus une minute à moi.  
Sosuke ne put qu'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Le trajet entre la maison familiale des Aizen et leur lycée leur prenait chaque jour plus d'une heure aller-retour, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Sosuke disait toujours que la marche était excellente pour la santé et Gin approuvait. Hanako Aizen n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter une voiture et même si elle en avait une, elle n'aurait pas le temps de les conduire au lycée et d'aller les chercher tous les jours. Gin lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir invité à vivre avec eux, et il ne se plaignait jamais de quoi que ce soit. C'était sa façon de montrer sa reconnaissance.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le collège du quartier Mashiba, Sachiko les attendait devant la grille, assise sur le muret. Impossible de se tromper, elle ressemblait à Sosuke comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les même traits fins, les cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, coupés au carré, les mêmes yeux noisettes, elle portait même des lunettes comme lui, mais les siennes étaient plus discrètes que celles de son frère. Elle sauta du muret en les voyant arriver et se jeta sur eux.

- Gin! Fit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Pourquoi on ne t'a pas vu ce matin?

- J'avais du travail, c'était l'inventaire au magasin.  
Elle le lâcha et lui prit la main sans lui demander son avis.

- Tu passes tout ton temps là-bas!

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu sais bien que mes parents m'ont coupé les vivres. Je ne veux pas vivre aux crochets de ta mère.  
La gamine hocha la tête.

- Aller on rentre! Fit-elle, toute excitée.  
Elle se mit à courir devant eux, sur le trottoir avant de se retourner en écartant les bras.

- Tu as promis que tu m'aiderais à faire mon devoir de math!

- C'est vrai approuva Gin.  
Toute contente Sachiko sauta sur le muret et commença à faire la funambule.

- Tu l'aides à faire son devoir, prévint Sosuke en fronçant les sourcils, tu ne le fais pas à sa place.

- Aucun risque, affirma Gin.  
Tous les trois prirent le chemin de la maison. Sur leur trajet, ils passèrent non loin de l'ancienne maison qu'occupaient Gin et ses parents et qui à présent, même si elle était toujours leur propriété, était complètement vide. Gin n'y fit pas attention, il préféra largement sauter sur le parapet du pont enjambant la rivière Karasu pour s'amuser. Sachiko lui cria de descendre, mais il fit semblant de perdre l 'équilibre pour lui faire peur. L'adolescente se cacha le visage derrière ses main, effrayée, mais ne se gêna pas pour lui crier dessus quand elle comprit que c'était une farce. Sosuke les laissa se chipoter sans intervenir et ce n'est que devant la maison qu'ils firent la paix.

- Maman, c'est nous! Cria Sosuke en ouvrant la porte.  
Il s'écarta pour retirer ses chaussures et Sachiko se précipita à l'intérieur en larguant négligemment les siennes. Sosuke soupira et ramassa les chaussures de sa soeur pour les ranger à leur place dans le casier placé près de la porte. Gin esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il enfilait ses chaussons d'intérieur.

- Ah, vous voilà les garçons, fit Hanako en arrivant de la cuisine. Le goûter est prêt allez vous laver les mains.  
Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent en silence et montèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres. Gin se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme et déposa sa sacoche sur son bureau. Dans la chambre voisine, Sosuke se déshabilla et posa son uniforme sur son valet de pied avant d'enfiler une tenue plus décontractée. En sortant, il mit sa chemise et ses chaussettes au sale et entra dans la salle de bain. Gin achevait de se rincer les mains et lui laissa la place pour les essuyer sur sa serviette.

- Je ne vais rester debout trop tard, ce soir, fit-il, je suis crevé.

- Tu es parti à quatre heure du matin, c'est pas étonnant, fit son ami.  
Gin haussa les sourcils.

- Tu m'a entendu partir?

- Oui, mais j'étais réveillé depuis un moment. J'ai du mal à dormir. J'ai encore fait ce rêve.  
Gin lui tendit sa serviette et reposa la sienne sur sa tringle.

- Celui où cette voix te parle?  
Sosuke hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Tu crois que je devrais en parler à quelqu'un?

- C'est juste un rêve!  
Gin lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Hanako les appela du bas des escaliers et ils se hâtèrent de la rejoindre. Dans la cuisine, Sachiko et Seijirô, le fils cadet de la famille, étaient attablés devant un verre de jus d'orange et des tartines de confiture. Sosuke et Gin se joignirent à eux et tout ce petit monde passa un agréable moment à goûter tranquillement. Après le goûter, Sosuke et Sachiko retournèrent à leurs chambres faire leurs devoirs tandis que Hanako aidait Seijirô à faire les siens. Comme promit, Gin alla aider Sachiko a faire ses mathématiques, à la plus grande joie de la gamine, avant de regagner sa chambre lorsqu'il eut fini sa tâche.

Vers sept heures et demi, Hanako appela toute sa petite troupe pour le dîner. Tout le monde passa par la case obligatoire lavage des mains avant de descendre la rejoindre dans la cuisine où la table avait été dressée. Chacun prit sa place habituelle et le repas fut rapidement servit.

- Alors les enfants, vous avez passé une bonne journée, demanda Hanako en s'asseyant à sa place.  
Gin avait toujours un peu de mal à accepter d'être comprit dans 'les enfants'.

- Très bien, fit évasivement Sosuke, taisant la bagarre à laquelle il avait assisté.

- Crevante, fit Gin avec un soupire. Cet inventaire à la con m'a épuisé!

- Gin, intervint Hanako en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des mots interdits dans cette maison?  
Gin passa une main dans ses cheveux en prenant un air contrit.

- Oh! Je suis désolé, je vais faire plus attention.  
La jeune femme sembla satisfaite. Seul Sosuke se rendit compte qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Après tout, il pensait que les enfants en entendait de pire en allant en classe.

- J'ai eu 90 à mon test d'algèbre, fit Sachiko avec fierté.

- T'as pas de mérite, c'est grâce à Gin, intervint Seijirô en lui tirant la langue. C'est lui qui t'a tout expliqué.

- Et alors, fit la jeune fille, c'est pas lui qui passait l'examen, il me semble.  
Seijirô lui tira à nouveau la langue.

- Attends un peu, je vais te la couper, fit sa soeur, furieuse.

- Les enfant, ne vous disputez pas, intervint Hanako. Seiji-chan, ne tire pas la langue à ta soeur c'est impoli et vulgaire.  
Le petit garçon hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui maman!  
Hanako lui accorda un chaleureux sourire semblable à ceux de Sosuke.

- Yamaguchi a été puni aujourd'hui, révéla Seijirô en piochant dans un plat. La maîtresse l'a surpris pendant la pause déjeuner en train de pisser dans l'aquarium des poissons exotiques.  
Gin ne put retenir un rire.

- Il a de l'avenir ce petit. J'y aurais jamais pensé!

- Gin! Réprimanda Hanako.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils.

- On dit 'faire pipi' mon chéri.  
Le gamin hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

Contrairement à Sosuke et à Sachiko qui ressemblaient à leur mère, et avaient hérités d'elle une silhouette élancée et des traits fins, Seijirô était plus trapu et plus large d'épaule. Ses cheveux étaient raides et noirs comme de l'encre et il avait des yeux noirs et brillants et un visage plus carré aux traits plus marqués. Il ressemblait à son père, Sojirô Aizen, disparu depuis des années. Sosuke avait onze ans quand son père s'en alla sans rien dire et sortit de leur vie, laissant derrière lui une Hanako éplorée qui n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer son retour. Seijirô ne se souvenait pas de son père et Sachiko, comme sa mère espérait qu'il revienne un jour. Sosuke, en revanche, lui en voulait beaucoup et ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Gin avait comprit depuis longtemps qu'il s'agissait là de l'un des rares sujets avec lequel il ne devait pas plaisanter.

A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent la table et rangèrent la vaisselle dans l'évier. Hanako tira un balai d'un placard et le tendit à Sachiko qui le prit en maugréant à voix basse.

- C'est à ton tout de passer le balai, lui rappela sa mère.  
La jeune fille se mit à la tâche et Sachiko se tourna vers Sosuke et Gin:

- Et c'est à votre tour de faire la vaisselle.

- Oui, m'man, fit Sosuke en soupirant.  
Seijirô tira sur la manche de sa mère:

- Maman, comme j'ai rien a faire aujourd'hui, je peux regarder l'épisode des _Super Mécano de l'espace_?

- Tu as fini tes devoirs?  
Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- D'accord, mais après, au lit.

- Merci!  
Le petit garçon s'éclipsa sous le regard indigné de sa soeur.

- C'est pas juste, j'ai même pas le droit de regarder _Romance au collège_!  
Hanako se tourna vers elle:

- Ton frère n'est pas puni pour avoir frappé une de ses camarades de classe, rappela-t-elle.  
Sachiko lui lança un regard noir et se mit à balayer rageusement le carrelage de la cuisine. Hanako alla rejoindre son fils dans le séjour. Sosuke se tourna vers Gin:

- Tu laves, j'essuie, ordonna-t-il en lui fourrant dans les bras un tablier rose.  
Gin regarda le tablier avec une moue de dégoût et l'attacha autour de sa taille sans faire attention aux ricanements de Sachiko:

- Ca te va très bien, fit la gamine en riant.  
Gin se détourna aussi dignement qu'il pouvait, revêtu de son tablier rose orné de lapins blancs, cadeau de Sojirô à Hanako pour la fête des mères. Il fit couler l'eau et commença à laver la vaisselle. Sosuke essuyait les assiettes et les plats et les rangeait au fur et à mesure tandis que Sachiko passait le balai dans la pièce.

Une fois leur corvée terminée, Sosuke et Gin remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Gin prit le premier la salle de bain et se doucha avant de regagner sa chambre. Sosuke prit possession des lieux après lui et passa un long moment dans le bain, quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, il croisa Seijirô qui venait se laver les dents avant d'aller se coucher. Les lumières dans la chambre de Gin étaient déjà éteintes, son ami dormait probablement déjà. Sosuke regagna sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit avec un livre, en se demandant si il allait encore faire ce rêve étrange.


	2. La shinigami

Hello!  
Voilà le deuxième chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je voudrais juste dire à **Freak** que non, je n'abandonne pas Dernière chance. Je compte m'y remettre bientôt. J'espère avoir le temps de finir un chapitre rapidement.

Bonne lecture à tous.  
Bises.

Chapitre 2:

LA SHINIGAMI.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta joyeusement quand Gin entra dans la boutique. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil autour de lui, scrutant les ombres familières des rayonnages et, surpris de ne voir personne venir l'accueillir, décida d'aller au devant de son professeur.

- Hello, cria-t-il en trottinant vers l'arrière boutique. C'est moi. J'espère que Urahara est en forme, je me sens d'humeur à lui coller une raclée!  
Il traversa rapidement le magasin vide et ouvrit les shoji donnant sur l'habitation. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, une énergie inhabituelle l'assaillit. Gin resta figé un instant sur le pas de la porte.

- Un shinigami! Murmura-t-il.  
Inquiet, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Urahara, s'écria-t-il. Il y a un shinigami!

- Tais-toi, imbécile! Fit une voix sur sa gauche.  
Gin s'arrêta net et se retourna pour voir un gamin aux cheveux rouges se diriger vers lui.

- Toujours aussi insolent, le morveux, siffla-t-il, agacé.  
Jinta lui lança un regard noir.

- Le patron a de la visite, tu vas lui attirer des ennuis, crétin.

- Un shinigami?  
Le gamin hocha la tête.

- Sosuke! Murmura Gin.  
Gin fronça les sourcils et, sans tenir compte de l'avertissement du gamin, ouvrit les shoji de la salle de séjour. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec une jeune filles aux cheveux noirs retenus en chignon, et aux yeux foncés qui lui lancèrent un regard glacial. Elle portait un kimono noir et un sabre qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature. Il avait trouvé le shinigami dont il avait senti le réiatsu en entrant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit. La fille passa devant lui sans lui accorder d'attention, ni prononcer le moindre mort, comme s'il n'existait pas, et quitta la pièce.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel le reiatsu de la shinigami disparu de la boutique comme si elle s'était évaporée, puis Gin se tourna vers Urahara.

- Que fait un shinigami ici?

- Elle est en mission, répondit le marchand en enfonçant son bob à rayure sur sa tête.  
Gin lui lança un regard nettement sceptique.

- Une mission? A qui tu vas faire croire ça. C'est un hasard qu'elle se pointe aujourd'hui? La veille de l'anniversaire de Sosuke?  
Urahara camoufla ses yeux sous le bord de son chapeau, mais Gin eut le temps de remarquer l'inquiétude qui y brillait. Le marchand ne semblait pas plus rassuré que lui.

- Il est sur le point de s'éveiller, rappela Gin. J'attends ce moment depuis deux ans déjà. Cette shinigami risque de tout faire foirer.

- Je sais, fit Urahara, mais rassures-toi, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle. Elle est ici en mission d'extermination, elle ignore que deux shinigami illégaux existent dans cette ville. Elle ne sais absolument rien de Sosuke, ni de toi. Ce serait vraiment un coup du sort si elle rencontrait Sosuke. Et de toute façon, a cette heure demain, le sceau sera brisé et il aura accès à ses pouvoirs. J'ai envoyé notre amie mademoiselle shinigami à l'autre bout de la ville. On est tranquille.  
Gin le fixa un instant de sous ses paupières closes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer qu'elle n'est pas là pour Sosuke?  
Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Urahara qui fourra la main dans sa veste et en tira une minuscule fiole contenant un liquide blanchâtre. Gin l'examina un instant avant de demander, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- C'est quoi ça? Du Véritaserum?  
Urahara éclata de rire:

- Tu as trop lu Harry Potter, Gin-kun. Mais tu as raison, c'est un filtre de vérité. Cette petite shinigami ne m'a pas menti en me disant les raisons de sa présence ici. Elle ignore qui est Sosuke.

- Je l'espère pour elle, fit Gin d'un ton menaçant.  
Urahara déploya son éventail pour cacher son sourire.

- Aller viens, Gin-kun. Tu as un grand besoin de te défouler, on dirait. Je suis tout à toi. Tessai!  
Un type de grande taille, portant des lunettes et des cheveux étrangement tressés apparu comme par magie à coté du marchand.

- Oui patron?

- Tout est prêt? Demanda simplement Urahara.

- Oui, patron, fit le dénommé Tessai. J'ai créé une barrière autour de la pièce, vous allez pouvoir vous donner à fond tous les deux.  
Urahara rangea son éventail et se tourna vers Gin.

- Allons-y.  
Gin le suivit, les sourcils froncés, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Tous les deux disparurent sous la trappe menant à la salle d'entraînement.

- Il a l'air drôlement furax, le décoloré, fit Jinta, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Ichimaru est anxieux pour son ami, c'est compréhensible, fit Tessai.  
Jinta tourna la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi?

- Il craint probablement que la shinigami soit venue pour empêcher Aizen Sosuke d'accéder à ses pouvoirs de shinigami.

- Il va avoir seize ans demain, le sceau va être brisé, non?  
Tessai hocha la tête.

- C'est ce qui devrait normalement se produire. Mais si un shinigami renforce le sceau avant sa libération, Aizen perdra définitivement ses pouvoirs et restera humain à jamais.

- Dur, fit gamin avec tout l'air de s'en moquer.  
Tessai se contenta de hocher la tête et alla refermer la trappe de la salle d'entraînement afin d'empêcher les reiatsu de Gin et de Urahara de se répandre en ville et d'attirer l'attention de la shinigami.

--

Sosuke serra son noeud de cravate et prit sa veste, posée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, avant de se saisir de sa sacoche. Il quitta sa chambre et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. Il posa son cartable près de la porte et accrocha sa veste sur la patente avant de rejoindre sa famille à table. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, les conversations s'interrompirent, ce qui l'amusa. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en pensant que sa mère, son frère et sa soeur préparaient son anniversaire.

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit-il en s'asseyant à sa place. Gin n'est pas là!

- Il est partit tôt, ce matin encore, fit Hanako en lui servant une tasse de thé et un bol de riz encore chaud. Il devait travailler.  
Sosuke hocha la tête, en se disant que ce boulot prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps à Gin. Il se demanda quel genre de parents pouvaient ainsi se moquer de leur enfant au point de l'obliger à travailler pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche. Certainement le même genre de parents qui quittaient sa famille sans un mot d'excuse ni un adieu! Cette évocation de son père le mit en colère et il serra les poings sur ses baguettes.

- Sosuke? Fit Hanako, inquiète.

- Hé! Regardez, c'est à coté! S'écria Sachiko, interrompant sa mère et offrant une bonne excuse à son frère pour ne pas répondre.  
Elle sauta de sa chaise et alla monter le son de la télé qui marchait en sourdine jusque là. Sosuke se tourna vers le petit écran et fronça les sourcils. Sur l'écran une journaliste parlait dans un micro pendant que derrière elle des pompiers s'affairaient à éteindre un incendie dans un bâtiment complètement effondré.

_"Il était sept heures ce matin quand plusieurs explosions ont secoué l'immeuble Sukari dans le quartier Kinogaya de Karakura. L'immeuble, heureusement vide à cette heure, s'est ensuite en partie effondré, recouvrant le voisinage d'une épaisse couche de poussières. Les habitants du quartier ont déclaré avoir vu plusieurs fenêtres voler en éclats et des murs s'effondrer peu avant les explosions. La police, arrivée sur les lieux, a fait les premières constatations et semble avoir d'ores et déjà exclu l'hypothèse d'une fuite de gaz. Plusieurs voix parmi les riverains évoquaient ce matin la possibilité d'un attentat. L'immeuble Sukari abritait en effet une banque ayant des intérêts dans certains pays d'Asie en proie à des troubles internes risquant de mener à une guerre civile ..._  
Sosuke cessa d'écouter. A sa stupéfaction, il vit, derrière la journaliste, une silhouette émerger des décombres en époussetant son kimono noir comme si de rien n'était. Il se redressa brusquement pour mieux regarder l'écran. Personne ne semblait s'intéresser à la fille alors que les secouristes étaient à deux pas d'elle. Sosuke passa une main sur ses yeux et quand il les rouvrit, la fille avait disparu.

- Qu'il y-a-t-il, Sosuke-nii? Demanda Sachiko en le fixant avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu as encore vu un fantôme?

- Celui-ci était étrange! Murmura le jeune homme. J'en avais jamais vu comme ça!  
La famille de Sosuke connaissait bien entendu sa faculté de voir les fantômes. Sachiko d'ailleurs, même si elle ne les voyait pas comme lui, pouvait deviner les contours de leurs silhouettes, mais elle ne pouvait pas les entendre. Seijirô, en revanche était comme Hanako: incapable de les voir et de les entendre, ce qu'il regrettait d'ailleurs amèrement.

- Oh, mince, je vais être en retard! S'écria Sosuke en regardant sa montre.  
Il se leva précipitamment et enfila sa veste à la va-vite.

- Hé, hé, hé! appela Hanako. Ton déjeuner!  
Elle lui tendit une boite à bentô enveloppée dans un torchon.

- Et celui de Gin, il es parti sans, ce matin.  
Sosuke prit la seconde boite et les plaça toutes les deux dans le sac que Seijirô lui tendait.

- Merci, petite tête!  
Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son frère et s'en alla en mettant le sac sur son épaule.

- A ce soir, bonne journée.  
Sur le pas de la porte, il enfila ses chaussures et mit ses chaussons dans son casier avant de sortir.

Sosuke se hâta sur la route pour arriver à l'heure à son premier cours de la journée. Il traversait l'avenue Yoshidari en face du nouveau centre commercial quand un hurlement inhumain le fit sursauter. Il s'arrêta net, un long frisson glacé remontant le long de son échine. Il regarda un instant autour de lui mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Tout le monde continuait à vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est ... Un fantôme qui cri comme ça?  
Oubliant ses cours et son retard, Sosuke fit demi tour et partit en courant dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris. Il longea la palissade cachant le chantier de démolition du vieil hôpital Matsukura. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre, suivit de ce qui ressembla à un violent coup de vent qui fit crier de surprise les promeneurs. Sosuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant surgir du bâtiment une créature étrange, un monstre portant un masque blanc taché de sang séché. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille créature jusque là. Il la regarda approcher, trop abasourdi pour pouvoir bouger. La créature se jeta sur lui. A ce moment une explosion éventra la façade du bâtiment en ruine et une silhouette flou se précipita vers lui. Sosuke eut a peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant que la fille au kimono noir se trouve devant lui. Elle dégaina son sabre et trancha en deux la créature au masque, sous les yeux exorbités de Sosuke qui ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

- Mais! ... Qu'es-ce que? ...  
La fille lui lança un regard dédaigneux par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître comme par enchantement, laissant l'adolescent dans la plus vive confusion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?  
Il n'avaient encore jamais vu un fantôme en tuer un autre, et il n'en avait encore jamais vu comme ceux là. Il secoua la tête et regarda sa montre.

- Et merde!  
Il se mit à courir en direction du lycée, oubliant la curieuse scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

Sosuke entra dans la classe au moment où la cloche sonnait. Il eut juste le temps de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, à coté de Gin, avant que le professeur Ochi n'arrive. Elle fit l'appel pendant que Sosuke sortait ses affaires de son sac puis annonça qu'elle allait rendre les copies du dernier devoir. La plupart des étudiants poussèrent des soupirs de désespoir.

- Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que personne n'a aimé le roman, si j'en juge par vos notes.  
Gin se tourna vers Sosuke au moment où la prof commençait sa distribution.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas!

- Il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre en route, commença Sosuke, mais il fut interrompu quand la prof se dressa entre eux:

- J'ai adoré votre critique de l'oeuvre, Ichimaru, fit-elle en lui donnant sa copie. Vous êtes le seul a avoir osé me dire clairement que vous avez détesté en argumentant votre point de vue. Vous avez quand même lu le roman jusqu'au bout à ce que j'ai pu constater.

- Ouaip! Fit Gin avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous aussi, Aizen, fit Ochi en se tournant vers Sosuke. Mais vous avez aimé semble-t-il!

- Oui, beaucoup, fit-il en prenant sa copie.  
Gin lui lança un regard sceptique et attendit que la prof s'éloigne avant de lancer à mi-voix:

- Menteur, tu m'as dit que tu détestais ce bouquin!  
Sosuke lui lança un sourire en coin.

- Oui, mais tu te souviens, je t'ai parié que je pouvais faire un devoir capable de faire croire à Ochi que j'avais adoré son bouquin.  
Gin eut un sourire de comploteur.

- Tu es un manipulateur né, So-kun! Je peux lire?  
Sosuke lui tendit sa copie et Gin passa le reste de l'heure à lire le devoir de son ami.

A la fin du cours de littérature, Ochi quitta la salle pour laisser sa place à son collègue. Les élèves profitèrent de l'instant pendant lequel ils étaient seuls pour se mettre à discuter. Gin rendit son devoir à Sosuke.

- C'était, très instructif, commenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu me dois un paquet de clopes!  
Gin haussa les sourcils:

- Sosuke, je ne fume pas et toi non plus.  
Sosuke laissa échapper un rire moqueur:

- Un coca au Club Eight, suffira, dans ce cas.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Vous allez au Club Eight? Fit une voix près de Gin. On peu venir?  
Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rangiku.

- Euh! ...  
Par dessus l'épaule de la blonde, il vit Tatsuki lui lancer un regard inquisiteur.

- Bien entendu, Matsumoto-chan, fit Aizen avec un grand sourire.  
La blonde sembla rayonner de joie.

- Merci Aizen-kun! S'écria-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains, visiblement au comble du bonheur.

- Je t'en prie! C'est plus amusant quand on est plusieurs, pas vrai, Gin?

- Mouais! Grogna-t-il.  
Gin se demanda s'il devait le remercier ou lui coller un coup de poing en pleine figure.

La journée se passa tranquillement, le petit groupe profita de la pause déjeuner pour allez au Club Eight, un café billard situé non loin du lycée. L'après midi, était consacrée aux différentes options que chacun avait choisi. Sosuke et Gin se séparèrent et gagnèrent l'un la classe de littérature européenne et l'autre la salle d'art plastique. Ils se retrouvèrent à quatre heures devant la grille du lycée afin de rentrer ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent que la table avait été dressée dans le séjour. Hanako avait sorti sa vaisselle et sa nappe de fête.

- Comme je ne suis pas là demain, on fête ton anniversaire ce soir, Sosuke! Expliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord, fit le jeune homme un peu surpris.  
Anniversaire ou pas, les bonnes habitudes ne changeaient pas. Hanako envoya les garçons se changer et se laver les mains avant le goûter puis tout le monde fut envoyé faire ses devoirs. Gin passa deux heures sur une dissertation d'histoire qu'il devait rendre le lendemain et que Sosuke avait fini depuis plus d'une semaine. Il laissa le reste en plan comme à son habitude et alla prendre une douche avant que Hanako n'appelle tout le monde pour le dîner. La petite famille s'installa à table et un joyeux remue-ménage s'éleva dans la salle.

- On se calme, les enfants, ordonna Hanako d'une voix douce en arrivant avec un paquet. Seiji-kun, assieds-toi correctement!  
Seijirô, à genoux sur sa chaise, s'assit normalement sur ses fesses en râlant un peu pour la forme.

- Oh quel beau paquet, s'écria Gin en tendant les mains. Merci Hanako-san, c'est beaucoup trop!  
Hanako éclata de rire et donna un petit coup du paquet sur la tête de Gin.

- Hé, mais, c'est drôlement lourd, fit-il.  
Hanako tendit le paquet à Sosuke.

- Tiens, bon anniversaire mon chéri.  
Sosuke se leva et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

- Merci, maman.

- Aller, ouvre.  
Sosuke se rassit à sa place et ouvrit son cadeau.

- Waho, s'écria Gin en sautant sur ses pieds.  
Sosuke acheva de déballer l'ordinateur portable offert par sa mère.

- C'est le dernier Ultimédia, le , s'extasia Gin. Il vient juste de sortir. Tu as une sacrée chance, So-kun!  
Sosuke regardait l'ordinateur portable, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

- A coté de ça, le mien fait figure de vieux vélo, soupira Gin.

- Ca te plaît? Demanda Hanako.

- Beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
Hanako lui adressa un petit sourire et Sosuke se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il plaça l'ordinateur sur son assiette et l'ouvrit pour promener un instant ses doigts sur le clavier.

- Ne t'en sers pas à table, interdit Hanako.

- Non non, fit Sosuke en le refermant.  
Il se leva et alla le poser sur la table basse devant le canapé.

- Merci, maman, c'est vraiment un super cadeau. J'en rêvais.

- Remercie plutôt ton frère, c'est lui qui a vendu la mèche, révéla Hanako avec un sourire.  
En passant, Sosuke ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

- Merci, petite tête.

- Maieuh! Se plaignit Seijirô en essayant d'échapper à son frère.  
Sachiko se leva à son tour:

- Tiens, ça c'est de ma part.  
Elle lui tendit un paquet.

- Merci.  
Sosuke ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un élégant pull en cashmere blanc et gris.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.  
Il embrassa sa soeur sur le front.

- Merci, il me plaît beaucoup.  
Il mit le pull sur ses épaules sans se soucier des étiquettes pendant de l'une des manche.

- Et ça c'est de ma part, fit Gin.  
Sosuke prit le dernier paquet en remerciant son ami.

- Oh, extra! Fit-il en ouvrant le cadeau. Ça fait un moment que je cherche ce livre sans le trouver. Comment tu as fait?

- Internet, mon vieux!

- Merci!  
Gin regarda son ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Bah quoi, j'ai pas le droit à un baiser? Se plaignit-il.  
Il tendit les lèvres comme pour embrasser quelqu'un et Sosuke lui fourra le livre dans la figure.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises, idiot!

- C'est pas, juste, je suis triste! Gémit Gin en ayant du mal à cacher son sourire amusé.

- Allons, les enfants, on ne chahute pas à table, rappela Hanako.  
Elle se leva, embrassa son fils sur le front et ébouriffa les cheveux de Gin au passage avant de se rendre à la cuisine.

- Voilà de quoi fêter ça, annonça-t-elle en revenant.  
Elle posa sur la table une bouteille de jus de fruit, trois petites tasses et un pichet de amazake, un saké doux et sucré très peu alcoolisé.

- Vous n'avez le droit qu'à une seule tasse, les garçons, fit-elle en les servant.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, remarqua Gin en prenant la sienne.

- Je peux en avoir aussi? Demanda Sachiko avec espoir.

- Tu es trop jeune, lui rappela sa mère.  
La gamine et son petit frère durent se contenter d'un verre de jus de fruit pêche-abricot.

- Kanpai! S'écrièrent Gin et Sosuke en trinquant avec Hanako.

- Bon anniversaire, Sosuke. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais déjà seize ans. Où est mon petit bout de chou qui me réveillait quatre fois par nuit? Je regrette parfois l'époque où je pouvais voir tes fesses potelées en te changeant. Tu attendais toujours que je te retire ta couche pour faire pipi sur la table à langer.  
Sachiko et Seijirô éclatèrent de rire. Une jolie rougeur s'étala sur le visage de Sosuke; qui arborait une expression gênée, au plus grand plaisir de Gin qui essayait de cacher son rire derrière sa tasse de saké vide. Peine perdue puisque ses épaules tressautaient.

- Arrêtes de glousser! Ordonna son ami, vexé.

- Tu ne comprends pas la chance que tu as, So-kun. J'aimerais bien que ma mère me dise ça.  
Sosuke regretta aussitôt son éclat.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave.

- Aller, aller, les garçon, intervint Hanako, soucieuse de garder tout le monde de bonne humeur. Il est l'heure de manger.  
Elle s'éclipsa à nouveau dans la cuisine et en revint avec un premier plat qu'elle posa au centre de la table. Le dîner se déroula dans une joyeuse ambiance. La cuisine de Hanako était délicieuse, comme toujours, mais elle semblait avoir fait un effort supplémentaire pour cette occasion. Les compliments sur les plats qu'elle amenait à table fusaient de toutes part. A la fin du repas elle débarrassa en compagnie de Sachiko, insistant pour que Sosuke reste a sa place. Elles revinrent cinq minutes plus tard portant un énorme gâteau au chocolat couvert de bougies allumées.

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, commencèrent-elles à chanter.  
Gin, hilare, reprit le couplet de sa voix douce et vibrante, dans laquelle flottait quand même une légère moquerie. Hanako posa le gâteau au centre de la table et Sosuke dû sacrifier à la tradition et souffler les bougies.

- Attends, fit Hanako au moment où il se penchait sur le gâteau. Tu as fait un voeu? Fais un voeu, c'est la tradition!

_"Je veux savoir ce qu'est cette voix!_ Fut la première idée de Sosuke puis son regard se posa sur sa mère. _Je voudrais que papa revienne!_  
Il secoua la tête et essaya de se sortir ces bêtises de la tête. Il prit une longue inspiration et souffla sur les bougies.

- Waho! Toutes d'un coup! Fit Seijirô, admiratif. Ton voeux va se réaliser.  
Sans prêter attention à ce que son frère venait de dire, Sosuke retira les bougies encore fumantes du gâteau et prit le couteau que sa mère lui tendait pour le couper, à la plus grande joie de tous. La bonne humeur se trouva encore renforcée par l'excellent gâteau et tout le monde se sentait d'une humeur festive. Sachiko et Seijirô tirèrent des pétards surprises, entraînant Gin, toujours à l'affût d'une bonne plaisanterie, dans leur jeu idiot. Bientôt, Sosuke se retrouva coiffé d'une couronne en papier doré, pour le plus grand plaisir de son ami.

- Sosuke Aizen, s'écria-t-il en riant, le roi de l'univers.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Gin, soupira la victime de son amusement.  
Devant Gin s'alignait tout un tas de petits jouets en plastique insignifiants trouvés dans les pétards surprises. Il semblait au comble de la joie et riait encore comme un enfant quand Hanako envoya tout le monde se coucher vers minuit. Elle resta en bas pour faire la vaisselle.

Gin souhaita une bonne nuit à Sosuke et aux enfants avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Sosuke en fit autant et posa son ordinateur portable sur son bureau. Il fouilla dans la boite pour trouver le chargeur et le brancha à une prise afin avant de l'allumer.

- Génial, fit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.  
Il commença à pianoter sur le clavier, histoire d 'explorer les possibilités de son cadeau.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Gin laissa tomber le masque d'amusement et de bonne humeur qu'il avait porté toute la soirée et son inquiétude grandissante fit surface sur son visage. Avec un soupir, il se déshabilla et enfila la chemise et le short qui lui servait de pyjama. Il prépara ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain et rangea soigneusement sa dissertation d'histoire dans une pochette qu'il glissa dans sa sacoche. Il prépara également son uniforme propre et alla mettre sa chemise et son pantalon au sale. Revenu dans sa chambre, n'y tenant plus, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Minuit vingt. Plus qu'une demie heure avant que le sceau ne se brise. Son anxiété monta d'un cran.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Urahara, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Et que je m'occupe de cette shinigami de malheur.  
Il n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter la maison à ce moment, mais il devait aller voir Urahara. Il n'avait pas le choix, il espérait juste que la shinigami ne se pointe pas pendant son absence. Avec un soupir agacé, il tira ce qui ressemblait à un tube de bonbons de sa poche et en engloutit un. Aussitôt son âme shinigami fut expulsée de son corps et remplacée dans ce dernier par une âme artificielle. Son corps leva les yeux vers lui.

- Restes ici, ordonna-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre. Et ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas moi-même. Si cette fille shinigami rapplique ici, préviens moi tout de suite.

- Ok, boss, répondit son corps.  
Le shinigami passa par la fenêtre et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Sosuke était assis dans son lit, feuilletant le livre que Gin venait de lui offrir. Il entendait sa mère finir le ménage dans la cuisine et Sachiko et Seijirô chahuter dans la salle de bain pour savoir qui serait le premier à se laver les dents. Avec un petit soupir, il posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand un étrange papillon noir flotta devant ses yeux. Surpris, Sosuke le suivit des yeux en se demandant comment il était entré, la fenêtre étant fermée.

- Il est tout proche!  
La voix le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement pour faire face à la fille qu'il avait vu le matin même tuer un autre fantôme. Elle traversa sa chambre sans lui accorder le moindre regard, comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Eh! Non mais, ça ne va pas d'entrer chez les gens comme ça! S'écria-t-il en l'attrapant par l'épaule.  
Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air, menacé par le sabre que tenait la fille. Il resta un instant bouche bée avant de râler.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu es folle?  
Il se releva brutalement, la bousculant.

- Ca alors, c'est incroyable! Fit elle en le regardant d'un air ébahit. Tu peux me voir?

- Evidemment que je peux te voir, puisque je te parle!

- Tu peux aussi me toucher, continua-t-elle sans faire attention à sa remarque. Qui es-tu?  
Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel.

- Aizen Sosuke, et toi, tu es?

- Hinamori Momo, troisième siège de la troisième division du Gotei 13.  
Sosuke la regarda un instant les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai rien compris à ton charabia, la môme.

- Môme? Hé, je suis plus âgée que toi.

- Tu veux rire, tu as l'air d'avoir mon âge, et encore en étant généreux!  
La fille lui lança un regard agacé.

- Je suis une shinigami, j'ai près d'un siècle d'existence.  
Sosuke éclata de rire:

- Un dieu de la mort âgé d'un siècle ayant l'air d'être ma petite soeur. A qui tu veux faire croire ça?  
Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il le faisait fréquemment avec Seijirô.

- Aller, rentre chez toi.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf!, Momo pointa un doigt vers lui et marmonna un mot. Il se retrouva à nouveau au sol les pieds et poings liés par des entraves invisibles.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

- C'est un sort d'emprisonnement, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne crains rien.  
Sosuke commença à se débattre pour se libérer.

- Inutile, seuls les shinigami les plus puissants peuvent se libérer d'un tel sort.

- Arrêtes avec tes shinigami.  
Momo s'assit face à lui.

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis. Nous shinigami, nous veillons sur les âmes. Envoyer les âmes au Soul Society et détruire les hollow sont nos principales tâches.

- Hollow?  
Elle hocha la tête:

- Ce sont des monstres qui n'ont rien d'humains, ils se nourrissent d'âmes humaines et tuent pour se les procurer. Ils ont tous un trou dans la poitrine et un masque sur le visage.

- Un masque blanc, comme le créature que tu as tué ce matin dans les ruines du vieil hôpital?

- Tu étais là, ce matin?

- Ouais! Et c'est aussi toi qui a attaqué l'immeuble Sukari, je t'ai vu dans les décombres.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle, mais comprend moi, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de provoquer tant de dégâts mais ce hollow était coriace.  
Sosuke cligna des yeux un instant puis une horrible réalisation le frappa.

- Hé, shinigami! Si tu es ici, ça veux dire que l'un de ces hollow est dans le coin, non?

- Oui, admit-elle. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Mais je ne parviens plus à sentir sa présence depuis quelques minutes.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, à ce moment un hurlement terrifiant se fit entendre et une explosion ébranla la maison. A l'étage inférieur, Hanako poussa un cri de terreur.

- Maman!

- C'est pas vrai, jura Momo.  
Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Une vague d'énergie menaçante les enveloppa faisant reculer la shinigami.

- C'est impossible, un tel réiatsu! Comment j'ai pu le manquer.  
Venant des escaliers, ils entendirent Sachiko s'écrier:

- Maman, Seijirô vient de s'évanouir! ... Maman? ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Un hurlement terrifié suivit cette question.

- Sachiko, non! S'écria Sosuke.  
Il se redressa et essaya de se libérer, forçant sur ses liens invisible pour les briser.

- Arrêtes, ordonna Momo. Tu ne peux pas te libérer seul. Si tu insiste ton âme va ...  
A ce moment, Sosuke brisa le sort avec un cri de rage, laissant Hinamori complètement abasourdie.

- Maman? Sachiko? S'écria-t-il en se ruant hors de sa chambre armé d l'un de ses shinai d'entraînement.

- Attends, n'y vas pas! Ordonna Momo en essayant de le retenir.  
Il ne fit pas attention à elle et dégringola les escaliers à toute vitesses. Il se précipita dans la salle de séjour et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle d'horreur qu'il y découvrit. Le mur donnant sur la rue avait été défoncé et un monstre énorme se tenait dans l'encadrement du trou. Hanako, le corps ensanglanté, était au sol, immobile, et le monstre tenait Sachiko dans sa main géante.

- Sachiko! S'écria Sosuke.  
La gamine ouvrit un oeil:

-Grand frère? ... Au secours!  
Sosuke attrapa une brique dans les décombres et la lança contre le monstre.

- Et toi! Lâche ma soeur!  
La brique se brisa sur le masque de la créature sans la blesser, mais le but était atteint, il avait attiré l'attention du monstre. Celui-ci lâcha Sachiko, qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sur le parquet, et se tourna vers lui. Le monstre poussa un hurlement terrifiant avant de se jeter sur lui. Il lui envoya un coup du revers de la main que Sosuke essaya de parer à l'aide de son shinai. Le choc l'envoya rouler au milieu de la rue, l'assommant presque.

- Argh!  
Sosuke se releva difficilement, son shinai brisé à la main, et vit que le hollow s'avancer à nouveau vers lui.

- Ne restes pas là, bouges, ordonna Momo en arrivant sur place.  
Elle tendit les mains vers le monstre et marmonna quelque chose. Une boule de feu jaillit de ses paumes et fusa vers le monstre. Celui-ci, déséquilibré par le choc, fit un pas en arrière, avant de lui lacer un regard.

- Aller, viens! S'écria la shinigami.  
Elle s'élança en courant dans la direction opposée, pour l'attirer loin du jeune homme, mais sa diversion échoua. Le hollow la regarda partir et fit un pas derrière elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sosuke.

- Oh non!  
Momo revint aussitôt sur ses pas. Le monstre attaqua l'humain désarmé et se jeta sur lui gueule grande ouverte. Sans réfléchir, Momo se plaça en travers de sa route pour protéger l'humain. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre quand la mâchoire de la créature se referma sur son corps.

- Tobiume! Appela-t-elle.  
Une boule de feu explosa dans la gueule du monstre qui recula en hurlant et en secouant frénétiquement la tête.  
Libéré, le corps ensanglanté de la shinigami s'effondra sur le bitume.

- Shinigami, s'écria Sosuke en se précipitant près d'elle.

- Tu me crois, maintenant? Demanda Momo d'une voix faible.  
Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Quelle idiote, soupira-t-elle. Comment j'ai pu me faire prendre comme ça?

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Evidemment que ça ne va pas. Je ne peux plus me battre. Ce hollow va tous nous dévorer.  
Sosuke ouvrit des yeux immenses derrière ses lunettes.

- Non, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, ragea-t-il.  
Il lança un regard mauvais vers le hollow qui se débattait toujours contre la brûlure.

- Humain, il y a ... Il y a peut-être une solution, fit Momo en fermant les yeux.  
Sosuke baissa aussitôt les yeux vers elle.

- Quoi, quelle solution? Parle, je t 'écoute!

- Il y a un moyen de protéger ta famille. Mais c'est très dangereux!

- Je m'en fiche, je ferais n'importe quoi pour les sauver, même si ça me coûte la vie.  
Elle pointa son sabre vers lui.

- Prend mon zanpakutô et transperce toi la poitrine avec. J'en profiterai pour te transmettre une partie de mes force. Tu deviendras momentanément un shinigami et tu pourras éliminer ce hollow.  
Sosuke la regarda, stupéfait.

- C'est possible ça?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as une force spirituelle très supérieure à la moyenne, mais il y a un risque. Si ça rate, tu mourras.  
Sosuke prit le sabre et se redressa.

- Tant pis pour les risques.  
Il retourna le sabre contre lui et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, se transperça avec. La douleur fut fulgurante et il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, sentant son esprit vaciller. Momo posa les mains sur la tsuka de son sabre. Aussitôt une immense chaleur se répandit en lui. Il eut l'impression qu'un mur se brisait, laissant affluer une force incroyable en lui. Tout devint blanc.

--

Quand Sosuke ouvrit les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans la rue devant chez lui, mais dans un lieux étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une pièce entièrement décorée de miroirs qui renvoyaient son reflet à l'infini autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que? ...

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, fit une voix.  
Il se tourna dans cette direction et vit une sorte de brume dorée flotter vers lui.

- Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que je t'appelle et que tu ne m'entends pas. Ca devenait lassant à la longue.  
Sosuke fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant soudain la voix qu'il entendait pendant ses rêves.

- Qui es-tu? Enfin, disons plutôt qu'est-ce que tu es?

- Je suis toi, répondit le nuage de brume. Je suis la partie de toi qui veux se battre pour protéger ta famille. Je suis ton zanpakutô. Mon nom est ... !  
Sosuke secoua la tête alors qu'un bourdonnement l'empêchait d'entendre le nom de la créature.

- Je ... J'ai rien entendu!

- Oh! Fit la brume, visiblement contrariée. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre mon nom visiblement. Ce n'est pas grave, ça viendra bien tôt où tard. Pour l'instant, il te faut faire sans. Retourne là bas et prouve moi que tu es digne de ton réveil en éliminant ce hollow minable.

- Mais ...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, tout devint blanc à nouveau et il eut l'impression de tomber dans un puis sans fond.

--

Quand il reprit connaissance à nouveau, il se tenait dans la ruelle, devant chez lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut son propre corps étendu sur le sol, près d'une fille qui portait un simple yukata blanc. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la fille shinigami. Il allait lui demander où était passé ses vêtements quand elle poussa un cri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, idiot!  
Sosuke se retourna pour voir le hollow foncer sur lui. Il brandit le sabre qu'il tenait à la main et lui trancha le bras d'un simple geste.

- Sale monstre. Je vais te faire regretter de t'être attaqué à ma famille!  
Il se jeta sur le hollow.

Hinamori regardait la scène, absolument stupéfaite. Quand elle avait proposé ce plan à l'humain, elle ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'il fonctionne. Mais à cours d'autres solutions dans leur situation désespérée, elle n'avait pu trouver autre chose. Et voilà que cet humain combattait un hollow à sa place, vêtu comme un shinigami, à l'aide d'un zanpakutô qui n'était pas Tobiume.

- Je ne comprend pas, murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais lui prêter qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs mais il a tout pris. Cette drôle de sensation au moment où il s'est transpercé la poitrine, comme si une digue se brisait en libérant un flot impétueux d'énergie. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être? Et ce zanpakutô? Pourquoi il n'utilise pas Tobiume? C'est inouïe. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humains capable de voir les shinigami et les hollow, et encore moins capable de briser par leur seul volonté un kido d'emprisonnement. ... Mais qui est ce garçon?  
A quelques pas de là, Sosuke achevait le hollow en le tranchant en deux. La bête s'évapora en particule d'énergie au moment où le jeune homme, épuisé, perdait connaissance. Momo, toujours complètement abasourdie s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux, tandis qu'un flot de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

--

Sur un toi d'un immeuble voisin, Urahara libéra un Gin fou de rage de ses liens spirituel et s'éloigna, en le laissant sur place, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	3. Celui qui protège

Chapitre 3:

CELUI QUI PROTÈGE.

Sosuke se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant et le souffle court. Un instant il regarda autour de lui d'un air déboussolé avant de reconnaître les ombres familières de sa chambre. Il passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur tandis que des bribes de son cauchemar lui revenaient en tête: Hanako déchiquetée, Sachiko dévorée, Seijirô pleurant en lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour les sauver... Et cette fille, cette shinigami qui lui disait qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver. C'était horrible. Où était la fille d'ailleurs? Il était de retour dans son corps, comme si rien ne s'était passé et ...

- Maman... Sachiko! Fit-il en bondissant hors de son lit.  
Hanako et sa fille avait été blessées, elles aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait oublié. Il fallait qu'il aille voir comment elles allaient.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Gin, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent nez à nez, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- Il était temps que tu te lèves, fit Gin, le premier à se reprendre. Dépêches toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

- En retard?

- Il est sept heure et demi!

- Et merde!  
Sosuke se précipita dans la salle de bain et tomba sur sa soeur qui achevait de brosser ses cheveux.

- Sachiko! Tu vas bien, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui, très bien, fit-elle. C'est un miracle vu les dégâts.  
Un instant Sosuke se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ça n'ai réveillé personne!

- Qu'est-ce qui ne nous as pas réveillé? Demanda le jeune homme un peu perdu.  
Il ne comprenait pas à quoi sa soeur faisait allusion. Tout le monde étaient bien réveillé quand le hollow avait attaqué... Sauf Gin!

- T'as pas vu le mur en bas? Un camion l'a défoncé cette nuit et personne ne l'a entendu.

- Un camion?

- Oui, idiot. Va voir!  
Sosuke ft ce qu'elle lui disait et descendit dans le séjour. Le trou pratiqué dans le mur par ce hollow était toujours béant et Hanako était justement au téléphone avec un maçon afin de le réparer au plus vite. Elle lui raconta la même histoire de camion. Sosuke, perplexe, remonta prendre une douche et s'habiller pour sa journée. Il redescendit pour le petit déjeuner. Toute la famille parlait de l'incident. Même Gin semblait inquiet.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce genre de choses puisse se produire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, fit-il en soupirant.  
Tout le monde était en retard, ainsi le départ fut un peu précipité. Sachiko râla quand Hanako lui confia le soin de déposer Seijirô à l'école en allant au collège. Hanako appela l'école pour prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendre au travail aujourd'hui à cause de l'accident. Gin et Sosuke s'en allèrent en criant au revoir aux autres mais ils ne furent pas sûrs d'être entendu.

Sosuke ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Cette nuit, il avait rencontré une shinigami et éliminé un hollow qui menaçait sa famille. Sa mère et sa soeur avait été blessées. Mais ce matin, personne ne se souvenait de ce qui c'était produit, Hanako et Sachiko ne portaient plus une seule trace de blessure et, comble de l'étrange, tout le monde racontait une histoire d'accident avec un camion. Sosuke se demandait si c'était un coup de la shinigami. Avait-elle le pouvoir de soigner les blessures et de modifier la mémoire? D'ailleurs où était-elle? Etait-elle retournée là d'où elle venait? Probablement, sa mission était finie, après tout.

- Quelle drôle de nuit, murmura Sosuke.  
Gin ne lui répondit pas. Intrigué par son silence prolongé inhabituel, le brun tourna la tête vers son ami et vit qu'il était absorbé par ses pensées, l'air soucieux. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sosuke se demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Gin, quelque chose ne va pas?

- Hum?  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent leva la tête et regarda son ami avant de répondre:

- Non, tout va bien, So-kun!  
Il lui adressa un sourire qui sonnait faux mais Sosuke, lui même préoccupé, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Gin retourna à ses réflexions.

* * *

Gin se ruait chez Urahara en sautant de toits en toits comme il le faisait toujours quand il se déplaçait sous sa forme shinigami. Il voulait absolument savoir ce que Urahara prévoyait pour Sosuke et pour le sceau. Il ne lui restait que quelques dizaines de minutes avant que celui-ci ne se brise, libérant enfin les pouvoirs de shinigami de Sosuke. Ce qui allait se passer ensuite était un mystère pour Gin et il ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire à un moment pareil. Ca faisait deux ans qu'il attendait ce moment, depuis que lui même était devenu un shinigami.

Il s'arrêta net en pleine course, sentant l'énergie de son mentor non loin de lui. Il se précipita dans cette direction en se demandant si Urahara allait chez Sosuke. Il trouva l'ancien shinigami sur un toit non loin et l'appela. Urahara arrêta sa course et se tourna vers son élève.

- Gin-kun? Que fais-tu ici?

- J'allais chez toi. Je voulais savoir ce que tu comptais faire.  
Urahara eut un large sourire.

- Moi, rien, regarder c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à faire, tout devrait très bien se passer tout seul.  
Gin hocha la tête, à la fois soulagé et déçu de cette réponse. Il s'attendait à une démonstration quelconque signifiant que Sosuke était à présent un shinigami comme lui.

- Tu as l'intention d'amener Sosuke chez moi, Gin-kun?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme en toute franchise. Je pensais l'entraîner moi-même.  
Ca fit rire Urahara.

- Tu n'es pas encore un shinigami digne de ce nom, Gin-kun. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Veux-tu donc transmettre tes propres défauts à ton ami?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, le vieux?  
Urahara camoufla un rire moqueur derrière son éventail.

- Allons allons, Gin-kun, ne te fâches pas, fit le marchand en agitant son éventail. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Peut-être.  
Urahara posa un regard rieur sur son élève.

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas pour ...  
Il s'interrompit brusquement. Gin se retourna vivement dans la direction d'où il venait.

- Un hollow! A la maison!  
Il se précipita vers la maison en se maudissant d'être sortit à un moment aussi important. Il n'était même pas sur place pour protéger son petit monde.

Urahara et lui bondirent d'immeuble en maison en direction de la maison familiale des Aizen. Urahara était surpris pas la vitesse de son élève. Il savait Gin très rapide et très agile mais il ne l'avait jamais vu user d'un shunpô aussi rapide. Il avait véritablement l'air d'avoir le feu au fesses.

- Eh gamin, s'écria-t-il.  
Gin s'arrêta net. Surpris, Urahara faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Ce reiatsu! ... La shinigami!  
Il reprit sa course et arriva sur un toit proche de la maison au moment où Momo proposait à Sosuke de lui prêter ses pouvoirs.

- Ca se passe mal, commenta Urahara en arrivant prêt de lui.  
Gin vit Momo pointer son sabre sur Aizen.

- Je vais la tuer! Rugit-il.  
La shinigami transperça l'humain. Gin prit son élan pour sauter du toit mais à ce moment, Urahara s'interposa. Gin se retrouva au sol, entravé.

- Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, vieux schnock?

- Tais-toi et regarde, ordonna Urahara avec un air sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
Gin essaya de briser ses liens mais, si fort soit-il, il ne pouvait rien contre un sort lancé par ancien shinigami possédant l'expérience de Urahara. Il assista donc complètement impuissant à ce qui se passa par la suite. Il sentit l'explosion du reiatsu de Sosuke puis le vit en kimono de shinigami au milieu de la ruelle. Il suivit l'affrontement sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt.

- Tu es content, cette shinigami n'était pas là pour empêcher Sosuke d'accéder à ses pouvoirs. Elle l'y a même aidé. Tu devrais la remercier.

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Ce que tu peux être mal élevé, Gin-kun, fit Urahara en agitant son éventail sou son nez.  
Il libéra Gin de ses entraves et s'en fut à la rescousse de Momo et de Sosuke encore inconscient. Gin resta un long moment sur le toit à se demander pourquoi son mentor avait l'air aussi satisfait. Avait-il encore une idée farfelue et dangereuse derrière la tête?

Gin avait appris à se méfier de certains coté mystérieux de son mentor. Et il avait raison.

* * *

Rangiku attendait le début du cours en regardant par la fenêtre, son livre ouvert posé sur ses genoux. Ses pensées vagabondaient au grès de son humeur, mais quelque chose la préoccupait. Le second cours de la matinée allait commencer et ni Ichimaru ni Aizen n'étaient encore arrivés. Elle savait que Gin squattait chez son ami, ils arrivaient souvent ensemble en cours. Il leur arrivait d'être pile à l'heure mais il n'avaient encore jamais été en retard. Ils ne séchaient jamais les cours, bien que Gin n'écoutait jamais rien de ce que disaient les profs.

- Hé, Rangiku, a quoi tu penses? Demanda sa voisine en la secouant.  
Revenant à la réalité, la blonde se tourna vers Tatsuki.

- Euh! ...

- Et non, Ichimaru-kun n'est toujours pas arrivé! Fit la brune.  
Rangiku lui lança un regard qui se voulait interrogateur mais ça ne trompa pas son amie.

- Tu pensais à lui, avoue! Fit Tatsuki en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Mais, pas du tout!  
Tatsuki la regarda avec un air incrédule.

- Dis, entre nous, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? Il est distant, désinvolte, il a une drôle couleur de cheveux et son sourire fou la trouille à tout le monde.  
Rangiku rougit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle pensive. Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser. Ca me rend heureuse, j'ai l'impression que ma journée ne pourrait pas être meilleure.  
Tatsuki la regarda avec une expression étrange.

- T'es drôlement mordue, dis donc.  
Rangiku ne répondit pas.

- Ils risquent de ne pas venir aujourd'hui, fit la brune. Je suis passée devant chez eux, pour faire la route avec eux, puisque ma mère ne pouvait pas m'amener au lycée. Il avait un trou énorme dans le mur de leur salon. La mère de Aizen-kun m'a dit qu'un camion avait éventré la maison pendant la nuit.

- Quoi, mais c'est horrible! S'exclama la blonde horrifiée. Ils vont bien?

- T'en fais pas, Matsumoto-chan, personne n'a été blessé.  
La blonde se tourna vers sa gauche et vit Gin s'asseoir à son pupitre. Sosuke était avec lui.

- Bonjour, Ichimaru-kun, s'écria Rangiku, rayonnante.

- Bonjour, Matsumoto-chan. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.  
Elle hocha la tête en lui lançant un sourire.

- Torishima nous a prévenu qu'on allait avoir une nouvelle aujourd'hui. Elle est encore avec le proviseur pour le moment.

- Super! Fit Gin d'un air absent, en sortant ses affaires de son sac.  
Rangiku l'observa un instant puis se tourna vers la porte de la classe quand le professeur Ochi entra.

Sosuke ne fit pas attention à la prof, il regardait par la fenêtre ouverte en continuant à se poser des questions au sujet de ce qui c'était passé durant la nuit. Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés sur son pupitre. Il ne releva même pas la tête quand il entendit la voix de Ochi.

- Bonjours à tous, fit la prof avec bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier l'évocation du sentiment amoureux dans les oeuvres de Tanizaki. Mais avant ça, quelqu'un va se joindre à nous.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Je vous présente Hinamori, elle vient de Hokkaidô.  
Entendant ce nom, Sosuke se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise.

- Bonjour, fit une petite voix.  
C'était elle, la shinigami de la nuit précédente. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle s'inclinait devant la classe.

- Je suis Hinamori Momo, je viens de Sapporo. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
Un bourdonnement indistinct régnait dans la classe tandis que les élèves échangeaient remarques et commentaires sur la nouvelle venue. Sosuke était stupéfait, il ne quittait pas Momo des yeux. Il n'entendit même pas Gin râler à coté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre ici, celle là? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en foudroyant Momo du regard.  
Rangiku le regarda avec un air perplexe.

- Bien, Hinamori-chan, fit le professeur Ochi. Vas t'asseoir derrière Ichimaru-kun.  
Gin passa une main sur son visage, d'un geste irrité puis leva obligeamment l'autre main pour indiquer sa présence à Momo. La jeune fille remercia la prof et gagna sa nouvelle place sous les regards curieux de ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Elle ignora Gin et se pencha vers Sosuke:

- Bonjour, tu t'appelles Aizen, c'est ça? Ca te dérange de me prêter ton livre? Je n'ai pas encore les miens.  
Elle tendit une main vers lui et Sosuke put voir une inscription sur sa paume:

_"Sil te plaît, ne dis rien, c'est important."_

Il se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot et lui prêta son livre.

Ochi commença son cours sans attendre plus longtemps et Gin ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que Sosuke gardait les yeux fixés sur Momo en oubliant de prendre des notes. Agacé, Gin tira un bloc notes de son sac et fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années: il commença à prendre des notes sur le cours.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, ronchonna-t-il.  
A la fin du cours, Sosuke sembla enfin sortir de sa stupéfaction et quand le cours d'histoire commença, il recommença à prendre des notes.

Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, Gin rangea ses affaires et se leva en s'étirant avant de se tourner vers son ami:

- So-kun, on va ...  
Il eut juste le temps de voir Sosuke attraper Hinamori par le bras et l'entraîner rapidement hors de la classe, abandonnant sa dissertation d'histoire sur son pupitre pour le prof. Gin fronça les sourcils, mécontent, prit la copie de Sosuke et l'apporta au prof en même temps que la sienne. Il quitta ensuite la salle, avec son déjeuner, en maudissant la shinigami.

Sosuke entraîna rapidement Momo au travers de l'établissement tandis que les autres élèves sortaient de leurs classes en discutant, leur repas sous le bras. Momo se laissa entraîner sans protester jusque l'arrière du gymnase, où Sosuke savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangé. Il lui lâcha le bras et la plaqua au mur

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Tu me hantes ou quoi?

- Mais non, fit elle sans perdre son calme. Il se trouve qu'il y a une complication. Je ne peux plus retourner au Soul Society.

- Soul Society?  
Momo hocha la tête.

- C'est le monde où vivent les shinigami et les âmes. C'est ce que vous appelez stupidement le paradis. Seuls les shinigami peuvent en sortir et y retourner ensuite.

- Et alors, demanda Sosuke.  
Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Momo n'avoue:

- Je ne suis plus une shinigami.  
Sosuke eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre.

- Quoi? Mais comment?

- Cette nuit, quand je t'ai transmis mes pouvoirs, je ne voulais t'en prêter qu'une partie, mais tu m'as tout pris.  
Sosuke fit un pas en arrière et retira doucement ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez entre les yeux, geste traduisant en général son exaspération.

- Mais où sont-ils tes pouvoirs? Regarde-moi, je ne suis plus un shinigami, je n'ai même pas gardé le kimono.

- Idiot, fit la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas ton corps qui est devenu un shinigami mais ton âme. Mes pouvoirs sont en toi. Il ne me reste plus que la force d'utiliser le kido. Je suis même obligée d'utiliser un gigai.

- Gigai?

- C'est un corps artificiel que les shinigami utilisent quand ils sont affaiblis ou quand leur mission nécessite de devoir interagir avec des humains.  
Ca expliquait au moins une chose.

- C'est pour ça que tout le monde peut te voir!

- Tout à fait.  
Sosuke remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais dans ma classe.

- C'est vrai, approuva la jeune fille. Je suis là pour te faire une proposition.  
Sosuke haussa un sourcil.

- Tu vas m'aider à assurer ma mission.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis:

- QUOI?

- C'est logique, continuait Momo sans se laisser démonter. J'ai une mission mais plus de pouvoirs. Toi tu as mes pouvoirs et tout ton temps. Tu dois m'aider!

- Pas question. Hier j' l'ai fait parce ma famille était en danger. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour recommencer.  
Momo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement désarçonnée.

- Mais ...

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas un héros, trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais, tu ne peux pas.  
Sosuke lui tourna le dos pour retourner dans sa classe.

- C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.  
Tandis que Sosuke s'éloignait, la jeune fille tira un gant rouge de la poche de sa veste et s'élança vers lui. Elle lui donna un coup derrière la tête. Sosuke trébucha et faillit se vautrer sur le sol. Quand il se retourna pour râler, il vit son corps allongé dans l'herbe la joue dans la terre et les lunettes de travers. Il resta un instant les yeux fixés sur son corps inconscient, avant de baisser lentement les yeux vers son kimono noir.

- Comment tu as fais ça?

- Suis moi, ordonna simplement Momo.  
Aizen la regarda un instant sans bouger. A ce moment le portable de la jeune fille se mit à sonner. Elle ouvrit le clapet et regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Un hollow a été repéré, fit-elle, vite.  
Elle s'en alla en courant, en direction des grilles de l'établissement. Sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, Sosuke la suivit en soupirant. Aucun des deux ne remarqua la silhouette de Gin s'en aller d'un pas furieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au terrain de jeu du parc Yumisawa non loin du lycée. A cette heure, de nombreuses personnes étaient installées sur les bancs et les pelouses du parc afin de déjeuner tranquillement tout en profitant de la douceur de cette belle journée. Le terrain de jeu, en revanche, était désert.

- Que faisons-nous ici, demanda Sosuke.

- Le hollow a été repéré dans ce jardin, répondit Momo. Il va revenir. Il a trouvé une proie ici. As tu déjà vu des fantômes sur cette aire de jeu?

- Oui, il y en a un. Un gamin d'environ cinq ans, il vient parfois jouer ici.

- C'est un ami à toi?  
Sosuke secoua la tête.

- Non. Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une fois où deux. Pourquoi?

- C'est certainement lui la cible du hollow.

- Comment ...  
Un hurlement à glacer le sang se fit entendre, aussitôt suivit d'un cri de terreur. Sosuke bondit au dessus d'une clôture entourant l'aire de jeu et vit le fantôme du gamin courir dans sa direction, poursuivit d'un hollow aux allures d'araignée. Il fit un pas pour se ruer à son aide mais Momo l'en empêcha.

- Si tu aides ce garçon, tu t'engages à aider tout ceux qui seront, comme lui, menacé par un hollow, quel que soir le lieu ou l'heure. Tu ne dois pas te limiter à ceux que tu connais ou à ce que tu vois en danger. Être shinigami signifie aider toutes les âmes qui en ont besoin, même si pour ça, tu dois donner ta propre vie en échange.  
Sosuke fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de quelle façon, la shinigami avait été blessée à sa place en le protégeant, la veille.

A ce moment, l'enfant trébucha et tomba au sol. Le hollow se jeta sur lui gueule grande ouverte. En un clin d'oeil, Sosuke fut sur lui. Il tira son sabre de son fourreau et trancha une patte du hollow, le déséquilibrant. Le montre recula de quelque pas en lutant pour retrouver son équilibre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le shinigami.

- Sa tête, vise sa tête, cria Hinamori, derrière lui.  
Sosuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il leva son sabre et plongea sa lame dans la tête du hollow, brisant son masque. La créature s'effondra en hurlant avant de se dissiper.

- Ca va petit?  
Le gamin leva de yeux larmoyants vers lui.

- Qui êtes-vous.

- Je suis un shinigami, je suis là pour t'aider.  
Momo les rejoignit.

- Malheureusement si un hollow l'a attaqué, un autre viendra certainement achever son travail. Il n'est pas à l'abri ici. Envois le au Soul Society.

- Et comment je fais ça?

- Applique le kashira de ton zanpakutô sur son front.  
Sosuke fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Il retourna son sabre et frappa doucement le front de l'enfant. Un symbole composé de kanji entremêlés apparu sur le front du gamin qui commença à s'évanouir dans les airs. Quand il disparut, un unique papillon noir s'envola vers le ciel.

- Tu as pris ta décision.

- Non, tu l'as fait pour moi.  
Hinamori le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu savais parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas rester le bras croisés devant ce gamin qui se faisait attaquer. Je ne suis pas du genre a abandonner les autres quand ils ont besoin de moi. J'accepte de t'aider jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes pouvoirs. Malheureusement, ça ne veux pas dire que je serai efficace dans ce rôle.  
La jeune fille se contenta de lui offrir un sourire satisfait.

Lorsque ils revinrent au lycée, la pause déjeuner était presque terminée. Ils arrivèrent devant leur classe au moment où Gin y retournait après être descendu du toit. A la vu de son ami, marchant seul dans le couloir, Sosuke sentit un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparer de lui. Leur petite escapade lui avait complètement fait oublier le reste. Il s'en voulu d'avoir abandonné Gin. Il alla au devant de son ami et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan, Gin, j'avais quelque chose à faire.  
Gin se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire terrifiant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Sosuke, je comprends que tu veuilles te faire de nouveaux amis. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche c'est qu'ils parviennent à te faire oublier les anciens.  
Il lança un regard meurtrier vers Momo qui se camoufla instinctivement derrière Sosuke, puis entra dans la classe sans rien ajouter.

- Attends, Gin, tu ne vas pas bouder pour ça, quand même.  
L'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent alla s'asseoir à sa place sans faire attention. Il était fou de rage. Cette shinigami débarquée de nulle part lui piquait son rôle. C'était lui qui devait être le guide de son ami, pas cette idiote incapable de vaincre le moindre hollow. De mauvaise humeur, il cala son menton sur son poing et ignora le regard coupable que Sosuke lui lançait.

- Allons, Gin, tu ne vas pas faire la tête.  
Le boudeur se tourna vers lui:

- Tu devrais profiter du peu de temps qu'il reste avant la reprise des cours pour manger quelque chose.

- Oui, tu as raison.  
Sosuke sortit son bentô de son sac et le posa sur sa table, dénouant le torchon qui entourait la boite pour s'en servir comme nappe afin de ne pas mettre de saleté sur son pupitre.

- Tu as mangé, Momo?

- Non!

- Tu veux partager avec moi.  
Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et alla s'asseoir près d'Aizen tandis que Gin poussait un soupir dépité.

Le cours allait reprendre et les élèves revenaient dans la classe par groupe entier quand Tatsuki et Rangiku arrivèrent. La brune se dirigea directement vers Sosuke.

- Bah alors, vieux, t'étais où?

- Euh! ... J'avais quelque chose à faire, qui ne pouvait pas attendre.  
La brune fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sosuke.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit Tatsuki en lui tendant un paquet. Bon anniversaire.  
Le jeune homme prit le paquet.

- Merci, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.  
Il lui lança un sourire amical et doux dont il avait le secret et la brunette rosit légèrement.

- Ouvre le! Fit-elle pour cacher sa gêne.  
Sosuke obéit et déballa le paquet. Il découvrit le CD du dernier album de Lady Mélancolie, son groupe de J-pop préféré.

- Merci, Tatsuki, c'est génial.

- J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà.

- Non, justement, le magasin était en rupture de stock quand j'y suis allé.  
L'information rassura Tatsuki et elle alla s'asseoir à sa place avec un sourire satisfait.

Les cours reprirent normalement. Momo n'entraîna plus Sosuke à la chasse au hollow à son soulagement. Il resta toutefois inquiet car, à coté de lui, Gin semblait vraiment furieux. Il ne chahutait pas, ne dessinait pas et ne rêvassait pas en regardant par la fenêtre. Il prenait des notes en écoutant ce que disaient les profs. Son éternel sourire avait disparu et il fronçait les sourcils comme s'il était furieux. Quand la cloche sonna, Sosuke cru qu'il allait partir seul sans lui adresser la parole, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Je sais, répondit Gin. La prochaine pense à me prévenir avant de disparaître.  
Sosuke hocha la tête.

- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as disparu ainsi avec cette fille?

- Je suis désolé, Gin, c'est impossible.

- Je peux comprendre tu sais.

- Je ne pense pas. Ne m'en demande pas plus, Gin, s'il te plaît.  
Gin poussa un soupir de dépit.

- Je ne pesais pas qu'un jour tu aurais des secrets pour moi.  
Gin passa la bandoulière de sa sacoche sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Sosuke le suivit en silence. En passant la porte, il se retourna pour voir si Momo était toujours là mais elle avait disparue. Il se demanda un instant où elle pouvait habiter puisqu'elle n'était pas de ce monde. Il secoua la tête en se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires puis rejoignit Gin. Ils rentrèrent ensemble comme à leur habitude.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils virent que le mur n'avait pas été réparé mais que quelqu'un avait tiré une bâche en travers du trou pour le boucher sommairement. Un tas de briques et plusieurs sacs de ciment attendaient près du trou en prévision des travaux.

- Je me demande combien ça va coûter à ta mère, fit Gin en observant les préparatifs.

- Trop cher certainement, soupira Sosuke.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute.

La soirée se passa bien et l'incident du camion fut largement discuté par tout le monde. Des voisins étaient venus offrir leur aide. Sosuke fut content de constater que ça n'entamait pas la bonne humeur de sa mère. D'ailleurs, à son contacte même Gin oublia qu'il boudait. La soirée fut agréable pour tout le monde, même quand il fallut que Sosuke et Gin clouent des planches en travers du trou pour le boucher pour la nuit.

- Demain, c'est le dernier jour de la semaine, soupira Gin en montant se coucher. Vivement le week-end, je suis claqué. A demain, So-kun.

- A demain, Gin.  
Chacun gagna sa chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, le lendemain, Momo était déjà là, à sa place derrière Gin. Le jeune homme ne se montra pas particulièrement agacé de la voir là, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il s'assit à son pupitre et déballa ses affaires pour son cours de japonais classique. Derrière lui, Momo adressa un joli sourire à Sosuke.

- Bonjour Aizen-kun. Tu as passé une bonne nuit.

- Oui, meilleure que la nuit dernière en tout cas.  
Seuls Hinamori et, à leur insu, Gin comprirent l'allusion.

Le prof arriva dans la salle et le silence se fit. Le cours commença immédiatement. Voyant que Sosuke recommençait à prendre des notes, Gin s'en dispensa et se remit à son manga. Les deux heures suivantes furent longues et fastidieuses et la fin du cours n'eut rien pour satisfaire les élèves. Plusieurs d'entre eux lâchèrent des soupirs agacés devant la liste de devoirs que le prof leur donna.

- Avec tout ça adieu mon week-end tranquille, se lamenta Gin.

- De quoi tu te plains, tu ne fais jamais tes devoirs, rappela Sosuke.

- C'est vrai, admit Gin retrouvant son sourire.  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement jusqu'au dernier cours. Le professeur allait entrer dans la salle de classe lorsque le soul-pager de Momo se mit à sonner. Au même moment, le téléphone posé sur la table de Gin commença à vibrer. Le jeune homme fit comme si de rien n'était et regarda Sosuke se tourner vers Momo.

- Un hollow, annonça-t-elle, pas très loin d'ici. Allons-y!  
Sosuke hocha la tête et tous les deux sortirent de la classe en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend? Fit Rangiku à coté de Gin.

- Ils pourraient au moins être discret, ronchonna le jeune homme à voix basse.  
La blonde lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne fit pas attention. Il coupa son portable et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en tirer son tube de soul-candy. Tout ce que ses voisins purent voir, c'est le jeune homme avaler un bonbon et sursauter légèrement au moment où l'échange des âmes se faisait dans son corps. Gin se pencha vers son corps et lança un regard impérieux à l'âme artificielle qui l'habitait à présent:

- Si tu me fais le coup de la dernière fois, je te tue, compris?  
L'âme se contenta de hocher la tête et Gin tourna les talons sans que personne ne remarque la substitution.

Momo et Sosuke se ruèrent vers l'endroit où se tenait le hollow après avoir laissé le corps de Sosuke dans les vestiaires vides de la salle de sport. Ils entendaient les rugissements du hollow non loin devant eux. Celui-ci se baladait tranquillement au milieu du nouveau centre commercial, comme s'il faisait ses courses. Rien que cette idée donna la nausée à Sosuke.

- Eh, toi, la bestiole, regarde un peu par ici.  
Le hollow se tourna vers eux. Il avait un corps humanoïde couvert d'écailles verdâtres, une longue queue et une collerette ovale au cou comme celle des cobra. D'ailleurs son masque rappelait une tête de serpent. Ses yeux rougeoyants luisaient de malveillance.

- Ssssshiiiiinigami, siffla-t-il.  
Il se désintéressa des humains autour d'eux.

- Hum, tu me ssssssemble déliccccieux!

- Et indigeste, répliqua Sosuke en dégainant son zanpakutô.  
Le hollow émit un rire sifflant et se lança sur lui, gueule grande ouverte. Sosuke fut surpris par sa vivacité. Il n'eut que le temps de placer son sabre en travers pour bloquer l'attaque. La mâchoire du hollow claqua contre la lame et Sosuke dérapa vers l'arrière. Son dos heurta un mur.

- Ouch!  
Ca n'arrêta pas le hollow qui continua à faire pression sur le sabre. Les briques se fendillèrent en craquant sous la pression. Sosuke comprit qu'il devait se dégager de là au plus vite. Malgré ses efforts pour repousser la bête, la lame de son sabre touchait presque sa poitrine tant la pression du hollow était forte. Se souvenant soudain de ses duels non réglementaire avec Gin au club de kendo, il posa un pied sur l'abdomen du hollow et le repoussa violemment.

- Non d'un chien, il est fort!

- Whistler! C'est son nom de code, révéla Momo en tapant sur le clavier de son portable. Oh non, il est de niveau 5, seul un officier pourrait le battre. Arrête, Sosuke, tu ne peux pas le vaincre!  
Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas. Il s'élança contre le hollow. La lame de son zanpakutô brilla à la lumière avant de plonger vers le torse de la bête mais celle ci esquiva aisément. Sosuke attaqua plusieurs fois sans parvenir à le toucher. Il avait de bon réflexes et maniait très bien le sabre, mais ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait battre son adversaire.

- Sosuke, sois prudent!  
Le hollow attaqua à nouveau, fendant l'air de ses griffes. Sosuke l'esquiva de justesse et répliqua d'un coup de son sabre, mais la créature se contorsionna pour passer sous la lame et lança un coup de queue vers les jambes du jeune homme. Déséquilibré, le shinigami bascula vers l'arrière et lâcha son sabre sous le choc. Le hollow fondit sur lui et écrasa sous l'un de ses pieds griffus la main que Sosuke tendait vers son arme. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri. La mâchoire du hollow claqua à son oreille.

- Eh bien, ssssa n'aura pas duré longtemps. J'en ai connu de plus crorriaccccce!

- C'est pas encore fini, face de reptile!

- Sosuke, s'écria Momo.  
Elle tendit une main vers le hollow:

- Ô Seigneur, masque de chair et de sang, battement d'aile, vous qui portez le nom d'humain, Vérités et tempérance, murs construit de rêves purs, frappes des griffes de ta colère. Voie de la destruction 33, Sôkatsui.  
Une vague de feu bleu jaillit de sa main tendue et enveloppa le hollow. Celui-ci recula en criant tandis que les flammes bleues léchaient sa peau écailleuse. Sosuke se redressa et massa un instant sa main blessée. Il s'empara de son sabre mais se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à serrer les doigts sur la tsuka, c'était trop douloureux. Non loin de lui, le hollow se redressait, une partie de sa peau calcinée, se détachant de son corps par lambeaux. Il siffla d'un air furieux avant de se jeter sur Momo. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de crier avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la cou, serrant ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

- Je vais te brizzzer!  
Momo ne parvenait plus à respirer, sa vision s'assombrissait rapidement tandis qu'elle sentait sa conscience vaciller. Elle entendit à peine une voix cirer.

- Laisse la!  
Sosuke se jeta sur le hollow et, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de bouger, lui trancha le bras et rattrapa Momo dans son bras libre avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il s'écarta vivement et la déposa à l'abri tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

- Ssssssaleté de ssssshiiiinigami.  
Sosuke se tourna vers le hollow qui le couvait d'un regard mauvais. Sans son bras, il était diminué. Sosuke en profita pour se ruer sur lui. Le hollow ouvrit la gueule et cracha vers lui un liquide verdâtre et visqueux. Surpris Sosuke ne l'esquiva que par réflexe. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et vit avec effroi la substance corrosive dissoudre rapidement le mur sur lequel elle était étalée. Un panache de fumée s'éleva au dessus du trou.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Sosuke, cria Momo.  
Il se tourna à nouveau vers le hollow mais trop tard. La substance corrosive aspergea sa main. Aussitôt, il lâcha son sabre en poussant un cri de douleur. Le hollow ricana et approcha de Sosuke qui tenait sa main blessée avec l'autre. Il lança un coup de pied vers le jeune homme et celui-ci roula plusieurs mètres plus loin. La bête s'avança tranquillement vers lui et lui enfonça les cotes à coups de talons. Sosuke laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Arrêtes, s'écria Momo en sortant de sa cachette.  
Le hollow suspendit son geste et se tourna vers elle. Momo leva deux doigts devant son visage.

- Voie de la liaison 4, Hainawa!  
Une longue langue d'énergie dorée fusa vers le hollow comme la lanière d'un fouet. Celui-ci, un peu surpris, essaya d'esquiver mais le sort le poursuivit. Il s'enroula autour de son bras restant puis autour de son torse, à la manière d'un serpent, pour l'emprisonner. Le hollow rugit en essayant de se libérer. Momo en profita pour se ruer vers Sosuke.

- Sosuke, ça va?  
Le jeune homme se redressait péniblement en gémissant.

- Montre moi ta main, je vais la soigner.  
Elle posa doucement la main blessée sur ses genoux et murmura quelques mots. Une douce aura lumineuse entoura ses mains et Sosuke sentit la chaleur remonter le long de son bras. Il vit avec stupéfaction les brûlures les moins graves se refermer laissant sa peau nette et intacte.

- Drôlement pratique.

- Chut, concentres-toi!  
Il haussa les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Avec un rugissement de rage, le hollow se libéra du sort et fonça droit sur eux.

- Attention! Cria Sosuke.  
Il attrapa Momo par la taille et essaya d'esquiver, mais le coup de pied du hollow les faucha tous les deux et les envoya s'écraser contre un mur. Sonné, Sosuke ne parvint pas à se redresser et leva piteusement la tête vers le hollow qui approchait. Celui-ci ouvrit la gueule pour leur cracher son immonde venin au visage mais il ne pu achever son geste. Une voix l'interrompit:

- Transperce-le, Shinsô.  
Sosuke vit un éclat argenté atteindre le hollow en pleine poitrine puis le bas d'un hakama noir voltigea devant son visage. Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur et vit des cheveux argentés et un visage souriant penché sur lui.

- Gin?

- En âme et en reiatsu! Répondit l'autre avec un sourire moqueur. Tu t'es fait salement amocher, So-kun. C'est honteux!

- Gin, qu'est-ce que tu ...  
Le hollow rugit en revenant à la charge.

- Je m'occupe de celui-là et j'arrive.  
Il se retourna pour faire face. Le hollow s'apprêta à frapper mais Gin disparu en un clin d'oeil pour réapparaître derrière la bête. Celle ci se retourna d'un air furieux et frappa à nouveau. Gin esquiva avec aisance. Il disparut encore une fois pour réapparaître à plusieurs mètres du hollow.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire à cette distance, murmura Momo, stupéfaite.  
Un autre shinigami illégal dans cette ville, incroyable. Le Seireitei serait mécontent de l'apprendre.

Le hollow se tourna à nouveau vers Gin mais il pas le temps de bouger. Le jeune home pointa son wakisashi dans sa direction et ne prononça qu'un mot:

- Shinsô!  
La lame s'allongea démesurément à une vitesse hallucinante. Le hollow n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La pointe transperça son masque et lui traversa la tête. Il s'agita comme un possédé avant de disparaître en particules d'énergie.

Gin se tourna à nouveau vers Sosuke et Momo qui le regardait avec un air stupéfait un peu idiot sur le visage. Il remit son wakisashi au fourreau et les rejoignit en trottinant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se planta devant eux.

- Surprise!  
Sosuke resta un instant sans bouger, bouche bée.

- Tu ... Tu es un shinigami?

- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que je pouvais comprendre.  
Sosuke secoua la tête, toujours abasourdi.

- Mais comment?

- Tu te souviens l'accident de vélo, il y a deux ans?  
Sosuke hocha la tête.

- Oui, tu as passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital avec cette blessure au bras.  
Gin approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ce n'était pas un accident. J'ai été attaqué par un hollow. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, enfin, toujours est-il que je me suis retrouvé hors de mon corps, dans cette tenue, complètement terrifié par ce qui se passait. Je n'osais plus bouger. Là dessus un type que j'avais jamais vu débarque, élimine le monstre et m'explique que je suis un shinigami. Je t'assure sur le coup, ça m'a fait tout drôle. Ca fait deux ans qu'il m'entraîne.  
Sosuke sembla avoir avalé quelque chose d'énorme.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis, toi? Répliqua Gin. Comment comptais-tu m'expliquer tes escapades avec Miss Shinigami.  
Sosuke pâlit.

- Tu le sais?

- Evidemment, fit Gin, elle n'a pas vraiment pris la peine de cacher son reiatsu.

- Hé! Protesta-t-elle, mais Gin la fit taire d'un regard.  
Sosuke réalisa soudain quelque chose.

- Mais, si tu es un shinigami, pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu l'autre jour? Tout le monde était en danger.

- Tu demanderas ça à Urahara quand tu le croiseras. C'est lui qui m'a empêché d'intervenir.  
A ce moment une lumière se fit dans la mémoire de Hinamori.

- Eh, mais c'est toi que j'ai croisé chez Urahara, le jour de mon arrivée!

- Au moins, tu as bonne mémoire, fit Gin, à défaut d'être polie.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais capable de me voir, se défendit la brunette.

- Ah, oui, fit Gin, sarcastique. Parce que Urahara laisserait un humain normal se balader tranquillement chez lui?  
A ça, la jeune fille ne put rien répondre.

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner en cours, conseilla Gin. Ca fait plus de une demie heure que vous avez disparus.

- Et toi?  
Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Gin lorsqu'il répondit:

- Techniquement, je suis toujours en cours.  
Sosuke lui lança un regard perplexe avant d'aller ramasser son zanpakutô et de retourner vers le lycée en compagnie de Gin et de Momo qui se lançaient des regards furieux. Il soupira en se disant que les prochains jours risquaient d'être très longs et épuisants.


	4. Son coeur, mon coeur

Chapitre 4:

SON COEUR, MON COEUR.

Sosuke grimaça quand il s'assit sur sa chaise dans la classe. Même un week-end de repos n'avait pas atténué sa douleur au coté. Il se souvenait encore de son retour dans son corps, après le combat contre le hollow du centre commercial. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son corps subissent les mêmes blessures que son âme. Il revoyait la tête de Hinamori quand elle l'avait informé que toutes les blessures subie par son âme seraient transférées à son corps dès qu'il retournerait dans celui-ci. Elle avait dit ça d'un air naturel comme si c'était d'une logique absolue. Sosuke avait éprouvé une furieuse envie de l'étrangler à ce moment. Pendant le week-end, il avait fait tout ce qui lui était possible pour camoufler ses blessures à son entourage, laissant Gin faire ses bandages. Il avait deux où trois cotes cassées et d'impressionnantes ecchymoses sur les cotés et sur le torse. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille voit ça. Encore heureux que les règles strictes de Hanako avaient appris à ses enfants à ne pas entrer dans la salle de bain quand elle était occupée et a frapper aux portes avant d'entrer dans les chambres.

Son week-end avait été tranquille. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule alerte, le dimanche soir, et Gin s'en occupa seul, lui permettant de se reposer. Cependant, rester assis sans bouger pendant des heures sur une chaise raide et inconfortable lui semblait insurmontable. Le bandage serré qu'il portait autour du torse l'empêchait de respirer correctement et il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que donnerait la séance de kendo du soir.

Il soupira avant de grimacer à nouveau et de porter instinctivement une main à son coté le plus douloureux. A coté de lui, Gin lui lança un coup d'oeil inquiet avant de se pencher vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille:

- Tout à l'heure, tu demanderas à ta shinigami de te soigner, je ne suis pas très doué en kido curatif.  
Sosuke fronça les sourcils:

- Kido?

- Les arts occultes spirituels, la nécromancie.  
Voyant que Sosuke ne comprenait toujours pas, Gin soupira:

- La magie quoi! Elle t'a vraiment rien appris ta copine d'outre tombe?

- Ne parle pas si fort, Gin!  
Mais il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter, le pupitre voisin de Gin était vide.

- Je me demande où est Matsumoto, fit Gin en se tournant vers la place de la blonde.

- Elle va arriver.  
Mais Rangiku ne se montra pas de la matinée. Momo fut la dernière à entrer dans la classe, juste avant le prof et le cours débuta aussitôt. Aizen ne tarda pas à remarquer que l'absence de la blonde semblait inquiéter Gin qui ne cessait de lancer des regards en direction de la place voisine, désespérément vide.

A la pause déjeuner, Sosuke songea qu'il allait profiter d'un moment tranquille pour interroger Momo au sujet du kido, mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro débarquèrent en se chamaillant, à la grande irritation de Gin.

- Hello la compagnie, on peut se joindre à vous? Lança Keigo avec son entrain habituel.  
Il s'arrêta net en voyant Momo avec eux.

- Oh, mais vous êtes avec la nouvelle.  
Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Salut, je suis Asano Keigo. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Euh... Enchantée, Asano-kun, répondit la shinigami, l'air timide.  
Asano se tourna ensuite vers Sosuke:

- J'en reviens pas, mec, elle est là depuis trois jours et elle craque déjà pour toi. Comment tu fais? Donne-moi ton secret.

- Je n'ai pas de secret, et elle ne craque pas pour moi, je suis son guide, c'est tout.

- Oh ouais à d'autres ...  
Gin se détourna d'eux pour aviser Tatsuki.

- Tu sais pourquoi Matsumoto n'est pas venue aujourd'hui, Arisawa-chan?  
La brunette lui lança un regard perçant.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle?

- Je suis juste curieux, se défendit Gin en détournant le regard pour camoufler son trouble.  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Elle a eu un accident, hier.

- Un accident? S'écria Gin en se tournant brusquement vers elle.  
Tatsuki hocha la tête.

- Elle n'a rien de grave, ne fais pas cette tête là! C'est juste une entorse. Elle devrait revenir demain.  
Gin ne se rendit pas compte que Sosuke et Asano avaient fini de se chipoter et écoutaient ce qui se disait. Mizuiro, lui, tapait sur le claviers de son agenda électronique d'un air indifférent.

- Elle n'a pas de chance depuis quelques jours, continua Tatsuki. Hier elle est tombée dans les escaliers du parc Tsubakidai en se promenant avec sa famille. Samedi un pot de fleur a faillit lui tomber dessus dans la rue et le soir la voiture de sa mère est sortie de la route alors qu'elles revenaient de leurs courses.  
Gin fronça les sourcils, son instinct de shinigami soupçonnant l'implication d'un hollow.

- Matsumoto est un peu tête en l'air, fit remarquer Keigo. C'est bien son genre d'avoir ce type d'accidents, non?  
Gin se demanda comment il fit pour ne pas l'étriper sur le champ.

- Tais-toi, crétin, ordonna Tatsuki en lui donnant un coup sur la tête. On ne s'amuse pas du malheur de ses camarades.  
Gin se tourna vers Sosuke et Hinamori et comprit qu'ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose que lui. Il soupira et eut du mal à avaler le reste de son repas.

- Ca ne peut pas être un hollow, Ichimaru-kun, fit Momo tandis qu'ils retournaient en classe.  
Ils avaient laissé les autres partir devant afin de discuter.

- Soul Society l'aurait repéré et m'aurait envoyer une alerte.

- Tes amis sont infaillibles? Demanda Gin avec scepticisme en rentrant dans la salle.  
Il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle sans rien rajouter.

Gin eut encore plus de mal à focaliser son attention sur les cours suivants. En biologie, il faillit envoyer des entrailles de poisson au plafond et creva involontairement un oeil au maquereau qu'il disséquait tandis que Sosuke prenait des notes et Momo faisait des croquis. Même le prof se rendit compte qu'il était anormalement tête en l'air ce jour là. A la fin des cours, alors que tout le monde sortait du lycée, Gin se tourna vers Sosuke et lança.

- Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de hollow qui tournerait autour de Matsumoto-chan.

- Mais, et le kendo?  
Gin tira son tube de soul-candy de sa poche et avala la pilule. Aizen regarda avec des yeux ronds l'âme de shinigami de Gin être expulser de son corps. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir que son corps ne tombait pas raide et immobile sur le sol comme le sien.

- Évites de me ridiculiser, ordonna Gin au soul candy.

- Comptez sur moi, boss!  
Sosuke ouvrit des yeux stupéfait, regardant tour à tour Gin et son corps.

- Eh, comment tu fais?

- Demande donc à Miss shinigami!  
Avec ça, Gin disparut littéralement de sa vue. Sosuke se tourna vers Momo d'un air interrogatif et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle allait devoir lui donner des explications.

Gin ne se montra pas au au cours kendo. Il ne revint qu'au moment du dîner, en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre comme il en avait l'habitude. Sosuke, mal à l'aise avec le soul candy qui habitait le corps de son ami, accueillit son retour avec soulagement.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien vu qui ressemble à un hollow mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
Sosuke hocha la tête:

- Momo a dit qu'elle allait surveiller l'activité spirituelle du coté de chez Matsumoto-chan.

- Où est-elle?  
Sosuke haussa les épaules.

- Retournée chez elle, où que ce soit.  
Gin n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, Hanako appela toute sa troupe pour le dîner. Gin regagna son corps et les deux adolescents descendirent manger sans se rendre compte que la porte du placard de la chambre de Sosuke s'ouvrait doucement derrière eux.

Gin eut un peu de mal à dormir cette nuit là. Il se retourna longuement dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il résista à l'envie de sortir faire une patrouille mais cala son soul-pager sous son oreiller pour être sûr qu'il le réveille en cas d'alerte. Il n'y en eut aucune, mais à un moment, Gin eut l'impression de sentir le reiatsu de Hinamori dans la maison. Il se leva et fit un tour des lieux, mais, bien évidemment, il ne trouva personne. Il sombra finalement au milieu de la nuit, et dormit d'un sommeil agité.

Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain et il fallut que Sosuke le secoue pour le réveiller. Même une douche ne parvint pas à le tirer totalement de sa torpeur. Quand il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Hanako se rendit tout de suite compte que Gin n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Gin-kun?  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

- Non tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette! Tu couves peut-être quelque chose.  
Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

- Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre.

- J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.  
Hanako sembla surprise, Gin avait rarement de problèmes de sommeil, et pour cause: ses chasses au hollow le laissaient épuisé la plupart du temps.

- Une de ses amie a eu un accident, révéla Sosuke.  
Ca lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami.

- Rien de grave, j'espère? Demanda Hanako, inquiète.

- Non, une simple entorse, elle doit revenir en cours aujourd'hui.

- Tant mieux. Embrasses la pour moi!  
Hanako se détourna pour retourner à ses fourneaux, ratant le fard que piqua Gin à l'idée d'embrasser Matsumoto, même de la part de Hanako. En revanche, ça n'échappa pas à Seijirô.

- Il est tout rouge, ricana le gamin. Gin est amoureux!

- Veux-tu te taire, morveux! Siffla l'objet des moqueries du gamin.  
Seijirô éclata de rire et commença à courir autour de la table en criant "Gin est amoureux!" tandis que l'amoureux en question se demandait si épingler le morveux au mur lui vaudrait de se retrouver à la rue.

- Ca suffit, intervint Hanako. Gin peut-être amoureux, ça n'a rien de honteux, Seiji-kun, tu verras quand ce sera ton tour. Maintenant assieds toi et mange en silence où tu seras privé de dessert pendant quinze jours.  
Le gamin, épouvanté par cette idée, regagna sa chaise sous le regard noir de Gin.

- Quand à toi, Gin-kun, j'aimerais que tu n'utilises plus de mot comme "morveux" dans cette maison, suis-je claire?

- Oui, Hanako-san, très claire. Excusez-moi.  
Elle hocha la tête et servit un bol de soupe miso à tout le monde.

- Au fait, les enfants, fit elle en s'installant à table avec eux, j'aimerais aussi que vous arrêtiez de venir grignoter pendant la nuit.

- C'est pas moi, fit aussitôt Seijirô.

- Moi non plus, se défendit Sachiko.  
Hanako se tourna vers Sosuke et Gin.

- A moins que je sois somnambule, ce n'est pas moi non plus.

- J'ai mal dormi, mais je suis certain de ne pas avoir quitté ma chambre, cette nuit.  
Hanako les fixa tous avec un regard suspicieux.

- Pourtant quelqu'un est venu finir les restes de poisson grillé et de gyudon que j'avais rangé dans le frigo. Enfin, que le voleur sache que si je lui met la main dessus il aura à faire à moi.  
Son regard se posa sur Seijirô et sur Sachiko.

- Mais, ce n'est pas moi! S'écrièrent-ils en coeur.  
Hanako poussa un soupir et but une gorgée de soupe.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde quitta la maison. Hanako emmena Seijirô à l'école tandis que Sosuke et Gin faisaient une partie de la route avec Sachiko. Ils se quittèrent au coin de la rue Himejicho et les garçons continuèrent en direction du lycée. Ils traversèrent une partie du parc Fureai pour gagner du temps. Ils arrivèrent au lycée avec un peu d'avance.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Sosuke en entrant dans la classe avec son sourire habituel.  
Personne ne lui répondit. Tout le monde semblait triste et soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à Tatsuki en gagnant sa place.

- Tu n'es pas au courant? Toute la famille de Ishikawa a été assassinée ce week-end.  
Sosuke s'assit sur son siège comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête.

- Non, tu te fiches de moi?

- Pas du tout. Un voisin les a retrouvé hier soir, tous mort chez eux, mutilés. Et le plus étrange c'est que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient fermées.  
Sosuke fronça les sourcils en posant son sac sur sa table.

- Ca ne fait même pas un an que Ishikawa est mort et maintenant toute sa famille aussi.  
Tatsuki hocha la tête.

- Il parait que ses deux soeurs ont été retrouvées dans leurs lits, sa mère dans la cuisine et son père dans le garage, près de sa voiture, comme s'il essayait de fuir quelque chose.  
Aizen resta songeur un moment, mais Tatsuki continua en se tournant vers Rangiku qui avait repris sa place à la droite de Gin.

- Tu étais sortie avec Ishikawa, toi, Rangiku?  
La blonde secoua la tête.

- Non, jamais. Il me l'avait bien proposé mais j'ai refusé, je ... Je visais quelqu'un d'autre.  
Disant ça, elle évita soigneusement de regarder en direction de Gin.

- Je sais qu'il a été très déçu continua-t-elle, je crois même qu'il m'en a voulu.  
Gin se redressa et se tourna vers elle.

- Il te l'a dit?  
Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, mais je le voyais à sa façon de me regarder.  
Gin fronça les sourcils.

- C'était combien de temps avant sa mort.

- Je ne sais plus, deux où trois mois.  
Gin aurait parié Shinsô qu'il avait mis la main sur le hollow qu'il cherchait.

Le professeur entra dans la classe et le cours commença rapidement. Aucun incident ne vint émailler cette journée, hormis Asano faisant tomber Rangiku en se prenant les pieds dans l'une des béquilles de la blonde. Gin parvint à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler sur le champ; mais Tatsuki ne se priva pas de l'assommer à coups de livre. Il n'y eu pas la moindre alerte, pas le plus petit hollow pour sortir les trois shinigami de la monotonie d'une journée de cours. A la sortie, cependant, Momo attrapa Sosuke par le bras et l'entraîna derrière elle.

- Il est temps de commencer ton entraînement, annonça-t-elle.

- Entraînement?

- Oui, viens, tout est déjà prêt, Urahara a accepté de me prêter une de ses machines.  
Sosuke fronça les sourcils en préférant ne pas imaginer à quel instrument de torture elle pouvait faire allusion. Amusé, Gin les suivit, jusqu'à un des terrains de sport déserts non loin du lycée.

- Quoi, c'est ça?  
Sosuke lança un regard dubitatif à la machine à lancer des balles que Momo lui montrait.

- Oui, fit-elle.  
Elle prit une batte de base-ball gracieusement fournie avec la machine et la tendit à Sosuke.

- Tu dois frapper les balles blanches et éviter les noires.

- Je te demande pardon?

- J'y ai eu le droit aussi à celui-là, fit Gin en observant la machine. C'est horrible ce truc. J'étais couvert d'ecchymoses pendant des semaines!  
Sosuke lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu vas voir, avec ça tu vas apprendre à esquiver et à frapper en même temps. Ca a l'air ridicule, et tu te sens vraiment ridicule en le faisant, mais c'est efficace.  
Se sentant déjà parfaitement ridicule, Sosuke prit la batte que lui tendait Momo et se mit en position. Momo activa la machine. Sosuke frappa la première balle blanche, puis la seconde, et la troisième. Après environ trente secondes la machine commença à envoyer des balles noires parmi les blanches. Sosuke esquiva les premières sans véritables difficultés, mais le rythme ne tarda pas à accélérer. Une balle noire l'atteignit à l'épaule.

- Gyaaahhhh!  
Il interrompit l'exercice et se tourna vers Momo en se frottant l'épaule.

- C'est quoi ça? ... Cette balle m'a électrocuté.

- Je sais, fit Momo, elles sont chargées avec un kido mineur. Chaque balle qui te touchera te transmettra une petite décharge électrique.

- Tu te fiches de moi?  
La jeune fille secoua la tête d'un air innocent.

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'avais des bleus partout? Demanda Gin d'un air sarcastique.

- Vous me paierez ça, tous les deux, siffla Sosuke entre ses dents.  
Il reprit l'entraînement en pestant à voix basse.

Gin observait son ami se débattre pour frapper et esquiver en même temps, assit sur le muret entourant le terrain de sport. Il devait avouer que Sosuke se débrouillait vraiment bien. Il avait toujours été doué en kendo et leurs petites joutes amicales devaient aussi l'aider. Gin était satisfait et, visiblement, Momo l'était également. Soupirant, Gin se résolu à laisser son ami entre les mains de la shinigami pour aller faire sa patrouille du coté de chez Matsumoto. Il se levait pour se rendre chez Rangiku quand celle-ci se présenta d'elle même à lui.

- Ichimaru-kun! S'écria-t-elle en arrivant derrière lui.  
Il bondit littéralement sur ses pieds, le coeur battant, et faillit lâcher son tube de soul-candy. Il était tellement absorbé par son observation de Sosuke et par ses préoccupations qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

- Matsumoto! Fit-il en se retournant une main sur le coeur. Tu veux me faire mourir?  
La blonde le regarda avec un petit sourire innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

- Je t'ai vu de loin, se justifia Rangiku. Oh?  
Elle se pencha pour regarder sur le coté ce qui se passait derrière Gin.

- Aizen-kun joue au base-ball? Avec la nouvelle?

- Euh! ...  
Avant que Gin ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Rangiku dévala la petite pente avec une rapidité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui se déplaçait avec des béquilles, et s'approchait de Sosuke.

- Eh attends!  
Gin bondit à sa suite.

- Hello, vous deux! Lança la blonde avec son enthousiasme habituel.  
Sosuke se tourna vers elle, surpris et se prit une balle blanche en plein visage. Il poussa un petit cri et recula de quelques pas sous le choc.

- Oh! Je suis désolée, Aizen-kun.  
Momo se précipita pour éteindre la machine avant que la blonde ne prenne une balle ensorcelée. Ca amènerait beaucoup trop de questions gênantes.

- Tu t'entraînes pour faire partie de l'équipe de base-ball, Aizen-kun?  
Aizen leva les yeux au ciel mais ne prit pas la peine de démentir.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda Momo en dévisageant Rangiku.

- T'es une buse, toi alors, intervint Gin en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Matsumoto, elle est dans notre classe, tu te souviens?  
Momo sembla réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'éclaira:

- Ah oui, tu es la voisine de Ichimaru-kun. Excuses-moi mais je ne suis pas très physionomiste, je ne reconnais pas encore tout le monde dans la classe.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hinamori-chan.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, Matsumoto-chan, remarqua Sosuke en jetant un coup d'oeil au bandage de la blonde.

- Oh, ça va, merci. En fait je voulais demander à Ichimaru-kun s'il voulait bien me raccompagner chez moi.  
Gin fut un peu surpris par la demande.

- Euh oui, allons-y.  
Il prit le cartable de Rangiku afin qu'elle puisse manoeuvrer ses béquilles plus aisément.

- Oh, merci tu es un ange, fit-elle avec un radieux sourire.  
Elle lui aurait probablement sauté au cou si elle n'avait pas eu de béquilles.

- Au revoir Aizen-kun. Au revoir Hinamori-chan. Entraînez-vous bien.

- Je te retrouve à la maison, indiqua Gin à Sosuke.  
Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête. Gin s'en alla en compagnie de Rangiku.

- Ichimaru-kun avait raison, fit Hinamori en les regardant s'éloigner. La blessure sur la jambe de cette fille puait le hollow.

- Il vaut peut-être mieux les accompagner, non?  
Momo secoua la tête.

- Non, pas la peine. Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, Ichimaru est plus avancé que toi dans son entraînement. Il saura s'en sortir seul. Concentre toi sur ton exercice.  
Sur ces mots, elle remit la machine en route et Sosuke frappa la première balle d'un mouvement réflexe.

**

* * *

**

Gin et Rangiku marchaient tranquillement sur le trottoir. Il avait calqué son pas, sur celui, plus lent de la jeune fille et surveillait du coin de l'oeil les passants qui les croisaient afin d'éviter qu'ils la bousculent. Rangiku ne disait rien mais elle semblait soucieuse. Gin savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, ou à demander, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il attendait qu'elle se décide. Il se demandait si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les accidents à répétitions qu'elle avait subi ces derniers jours ou si elle voulait simplement profiter de sa compagnie un moment.

La blonde, cependant, avait l'air soucieux. Le joli sourire qu'elle arborait habituellement avait disparut et un pli était visible entre ses sourcils froncés. Gin ne l'avait pas vu souvent comme ça. Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler si elle ne le voulait pas. Mais Rangiku était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle faillit se faire renverser en traversant la rue. Gin la rattrapa par le bras, in-extrémis, et l'attira en arrière.

- Attention!  
La voiture passa en klaxonnant faisant sursauter Rangiku. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

- Merci, Ichimaru-kun. Sans toi, je me retrouvais encore à l'hôpital.

- Ce n'est rien.  
Il attendirent que le feu passe au rouge pour traverser.

- C'est à cause de ce qui se passe en ce moment, avoua la blonde. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner. Une fois, tu m'as dit que tu croyais aux phénomènes occultes.  
Sa voix était hésitante comme si elle tâtait un terrain dangereux. Gin hocha la tête à la fois pour confirmer et pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Est-ce que tu crois aussi aux fantômes?  
Le jeune homme fut tellement surpris par cette demande qu'il en resta un instant muet.

- Aux fantômes? Répéta-t-il, juste pour dire quelque chose.  
Rangiku rosit légèrement.

- Oui, fit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle craignait d'être entendu par les passants. Je sais que c'est digue mais je suis certaine que je suis harcelée par un fantôme. J'ai l'impression d'être épiée, je sens une présence près de moi. Dimanche, j'ai nettement sentit quelqu'un me pousser dans les escaliers du parc, mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi, j'en suis certaine. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Est-ce que je deviens folle?

- Non, rassures-toi, je ne pense pas que tu deviennes folle. Je crois en l'existence des fantômes, il y a bien un "autre chose" autour de nous que nous ne pouvons pas voir mais qui existe quand même. J'en suis convaincu.  
Rangiku sembla songeuse un instant.

- Mais si je suis vraiment harcelée par un fantôme, comment je vais m'en débarrasser?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Gin. Il partira certainement de lui même.

- Tu crois?

- Il a le monde d'après à trouver, il devra bien se mettre à sa recherche.  
Rangiku lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Merci d'essayer de me rassurer.

- Je n'essaie pas. Tu verras que j'ai raison.  
Hollow ou non, il se chargerai de cet esprit dès cette nuit.

Gin ramena Rangiku chez elle sans encombre et la déposa sur le pas de la porte. Il lui rendit sa sacoche et s'apprêtait à se détourner quand elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Ichimaru-kun. A demain.

- Euh ... A demain Matsumoto-chan.  
Elle lui lança un petit sourire avant de rentrer chez elle. Gin soupira et frotta un instant sa joue du bout des doigts avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez les Aizen.

* * *

Sosuke arriva chez lui peu de temps après Gin. Il était fourbu et perclus de douleurs et d'énormes bleus se formaient sur toutes les parties de son corps. Il maudissait Hinamori et son entraînement tout en ouvrant la porte. Hanako, l'accueillit, tandis qu'elle passait dans le couloir de l'entrée chargée d'une pile de linge fraîchement repassé.

- Bonsoir, Sosuke, tu rentres tard!

- Je sais, je suis désolé.  
Hanako se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Vas prendre une douche, tu es couvert de poussières.  
Il hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. En chemin il fit un arrêt par la chambre de Gin et le trouva occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de son soul-pager, d'un air furieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Matsumoto est menacée par un hollow et cette saloperie ne parvient pas à le localiser.  
Un instant, Sosuke cru qu'il allait lancer le portable par la fenêtre mais il se contenta de le jeter sur son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur celui-ci.

- Je déteste me sentir impuissant.

- Je sais, mais ce hollow finira bien par se montrer et à ce moment là, tu seras là.  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Comment c'est passé ton entraînement?

- Horrible. Je te raconterai ce soir, là, je vais prendre une bonne douche. Je colle de partout, j'ai de la poussière jusque dans mes chaussette et je pus.  
Gin hocha simplement la tête et Sosuke se rendit dans sa chambre pour déposer son sac de cours et prendre ses affaires de toilettes. Il passa un long moment sous la douche à se détendre et à se nettoyer de la poussière et de la crasse récoltée durant son entraînement. Quand il eut fini, il passa un peu de crème contre les coups sur ses ecchymoses les plus douloureuses. Il sortait à peine de la salle de bain quand Hanako appela toute sa troupe pour le dîner. Il enfila rapidement un pyjama avant de descendre. Sachiko et Seijirô étaient déjà à table. Hanako installait le cuiseur sur la table afin de garder le riz au chaud. Gin arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à sa place en posant son soul-pager sur la table.

- Gin-kun, j'ai déjà dit: pas de téléphone à table.

- Je sais, Hanako-san, mais j'attends un appel important de mon patron, mentit-il.  
Hanako laissa passer pour cette fois.

- C'est quand que je pourrai en avoir un, de portable? Demanda Sachiko, relançant un sujet déjà maint fois débattu.

- Quand j'estimerai que le mérite, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais toutes mes copines en ont, insista la gamine. Et Sosuke en a bien un.

- Sosuke a seize ans, toi seulement treize, rappela sa mère. Il est capable de prendre soin de ses affaires et de payer la facture en temps et en heure.  
Sachiko soupira d'un air boudeur mais n'insista pas. Hanako servit tout son petit monde.

- Bon appétit, lancèrent-ils tous en coeur.  
Ils commencèrent à manger. Du coin de l'oeil Sosuke voyait Gin lancer de fréquents regards vers son soul-pager, attendant certainement que le hollow qui harcelait Matsumoto se montre enfin.

- Au fait, maman, fit soudain Sachiko en se tournant vers sa mère. Je cherche mon pyjama rose partout, tu ne l'as pas vu?

- Non, pas depuis un moment.

- C'est bizarre, fit l'adolescente. Je ne le retrouve nul part. Et ma robe jaune aussi a disparue.

- Si tu rangeais tes affaires, tu n'aurais pas besoin de les chercher, sermonna Hanako.

- Mouais, mouais! Bougonna Sachiko, boudeuse.  
Seijirô ouvrait la bouche pour se moquer d'elle mais Hanako le fit taire d'un regard.

A la fin du repas, Sachiko et Seijirô furent charger des tâches ménagères, puisque c'était leur tour, tandis que Sosuke et Gin remontaient dans leurs chambres. Sosuke s'assit à son bureau et s'attela à ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore pu faire à cause de l'entraînement. Il entendit des rires et des cris provenant de l'étage inférieur, pendant que Seijirô et Sachiko se livraient une furieuse bataille de balai, puis les cris de Hanako qui mettait un terme à leur manège. Il secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir d'économie. Il attaquait le dernier exercice quand une sonnerie le fit sursauter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son portable mais celui-ci était éteint.

- Qu'est-ce qu ... ?  
La porte du placard mural derrière lui s'ouvrir brusquement.

- Sosuke, s'écria Momo en en sortant comme un diable à ressort.  
Le jeune homme, saisit de surprise, poussa un cri et tomba de sa chaise.

- Mais ... Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans? Et pourquoi tu portes le pyjama de ma soeur?

- Plus tard les questions interrompit-elle, un hollow va arriver, ici, tout de suite.

- Quoi?  
Un bruit assourdissant leur parvint de la chambre voisine.

- Gin?  
Sosuke se précipita dans la chambre de son ami.

Gin ne se sentait pas tranquille, il marchait de long en large dans sa chambre sans parvenir à calmer ce pressentiment qui montait en lui, celui de danger imminent. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ça commençait à l'agacer. Il n'arrêtait pas de vérifier son soul-pager et se surpris même deux ou trois fois à tâter sa poche à la recherche de son tube de soul-candy. Il regardait par la fenêtre sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange derrière lui, comme une pression qui aspirait tout reiatsu autour d'elle. Il se retourna pour voir une fente obscure s'ouvrir au dessus de son lit. Un bras en jaillit pour l'attaquer. Gin esquiva et roula sur le coté tandis que la main traversait la fenêtre en provoquant un raffut incroyable. Le hollow s'extirpa du Garganta et tomba dans la chambre en ébranlant le parquet. Il se tourna vers Gin pour le voir avaler un soul-candy. Le shinigami bondit hors du corps charnel et lança un regard vers le hollow.

- Tu es gonflé pour t'attaquer à moi chez moi!

- Gin, s'écria une voix.  
Sosuke ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea sur le seuil en voyant le hollow. Des cris provenaient de l'étage inférieur.

- Un hollow.  
La bête avait un buste humanoïde soudé à une queue de serpent en guise de jambes. Une touffe de cheveux noir tombait sur un masque d'une blancheur morbide. Il se tourna vers Gin et attaqua. Gin esquiva et atterrit sur le bureau, envoyant voler dans les coins les dernières planches encore inachevées de son manga.

- Shinsô, appela-t-il.  
La lame fusa vers l'avant et frappa le masque du hollow qui se brisa sous le choc, celui-ci se débattit en rugissant avant de s'engouffrer si vite dans un autre Garganta que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. La faille se referma rapidement derrière lui.

- Espèce de ...! grogna Gin en se ruant par la fenêtre. Si tu la touches ...  
Il disparut dans la nuit.

- Vite, fit Momo en se précipitant vers la fenêtre. Rattrapons le.

- Attend, fit Sosuke d'une voix brusque.  
La jeune fille, surprise, se tourna vers lui, il avait l'air particulièrement sombre et furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... Ce hollow, c'était Ishikawa!

- Je t'expliquerai en route,fit Momo d'une voix autoritaire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.  
Elle enfila son gant rouge et extirpa l'âme de Sosuke de son corps, qui tomba raide sur le parquet.

- Allons-y, vite.  
Sosuke soupira puis la saisit sous son bras et sauta par la fenêtre.

- Hé, mais ...

- Explique moi pourquoi ce hollow ressemblait à Ishikawa, ordonna Sosuke en sautant sur le toit voisin.  
Momo soupira, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette partie de la vérité vienne si rapidement.

- Les hollow, sont des âmes qui ont un jour appartenu à des êtres humains normaux.  
Sous le choc, Sosuke faillit tomber du toit.

- Comment? C'est quoi ce délire? Des gens normaux? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit avant. Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient des monstres qu'on devait éliminer à tous prix.

- Parce que c'est le cas. Autrefois, ils étaient humains, aujourd'hui ce ne sont plus que des monstres. Tu as entendu cette histoire à propos de la famille de cet Ishikawa. Tous massacrés dimanche dernier? C'est lui qui l'a fait.

- Quoi?

- Les hollow commencent toujours par attaquer et dévorer leur propre famille.  
Sosuke tourna la tête vers elle.

- Pourquoi? Il ne devraient pas attaquer sans distinction toutes personnes croisant leur route s'ils ont si faim?

- Les hollow qui agissent ainsi sont ceux qui ont déjà dévoré les membres de leur famille. Et ils ne mangent pas les âmes parce qu'ils ont faim, mais pour apaiser leurs souffrances. Les hollow sont des âmes perdue qui n'ont pu être guidées jusqu'au Soul Society, qui se sont perdues en chemin ou qui n'ont pas été protégées d'un autre hollow. Ils perdent leur coeur et leur conscience et pour remplacer ce coeur qu'ils ont perdu, ils dévorent ceux qu'ils aimaient quand ils étaient encore vivants, comme cet Ishikawa l'a fait.

- Ishikawa était amoureux de Matsumoto-chan mais elle lui a toujours préféré Gin.  
Momo hocha la tête:

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est attaqué à elle et à Ichimaru-kun. Matsumoto est sa prochaine cible.

- Merde!  
Sosuke accéléra l'allure, espérant arriver à temps pour prêter main forte à Gin.

* * *

- Non, c'est pas vrai! S'écria Tatsuki Et il ne s'est rien passé?  
Rangiku hocha la tête avant de préciser.

- Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue et je suis rentrée.

- Mais t'es vraiment nulle, cria la brune.  
Rangiku cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre un air boudeur.

- Non, je ne suis pas nulle! C'est méchant de dire ça, Tatsuki.  
La brunette semblait particulièrement agacée.

- Mais si tu l'es. Laisser passer une occasion pareille.  
Rangiku soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du dire à son amie qu'elle avait demandé à Gin de la raccompagner. Mais quand Tatsuki était arrivée pour la soirée, la blonde était encore sur un petit nuage et n'avait pas songé aux conséquences quand elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait demandé à Gin de la ramener chez elle.

- Dans ce genre de situation, il faut sauter sur l'occasion, continuait Tatsuki en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre. Tu prétextes avoir mal à la jambe pour t'accrocher à son bras et quand vous passez dans un endroit désert, hop! Tu lui sautes dessus!  
Rangiku faillit recracher son jus d'orange.

- Quoi? fit-elle en s'essuyant le menton avec un mouchoir.

- Oui! En plus avec la poitrine que tu as, tu n'as qu'a simplement guider sa main vers elle et c'est lui qui te sauteras dessus. Comme ça c'est lui le responsable!  
Rangiku baissa un instant les yeux vers sa poitrine. C'est vrai qu'elle était avantagée par rapport aux autres filles de son âge.

- Ichimaru-kun n'est pas comme ça, fit elle, soucieuse de défendre Gin.

- Pffft! C'est un garçon. Tous les garçons ne pensent qu'à ça.  
La blonde allait répliquer quand un grincement strident se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.

- C'était quoi, ça? Fit Tatsuki, sur la défensive.  
Rangiku secoua la tête.

- Tes parents? Suggéra la brune.

- Impossible, ils sont tous partis au cinéma.  
Un ours en peluche tomba d'une étagère.

- Oh! Fit Rangiku. Regardes-ça. Gin est tombé!  
Elle se précipita pour ramasser la peluche en forme de renard.

- Gin? Tu lui as même donné le prénom de Ichimaru! Fit Tatsuki l'air un peu moqueur.

- Bah oui! C'est lui qui me l'a offert!

- Dis plutôt que tu te l'ai fait offrir!  
L'été précédent, toute leur petite bande s'était rendue au festival de la ville voisine et Rangiku avait réussi à persuader Gin d'essayer de gagner pour elle une peluche sur un stand de jeu.

- Oh, non! Fit la blonde en découvrant une grande entaille sur la tête de la peluche. Il est tout déchiré! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Le tissus était peut-être abîmé, suggéra Tatsuki en se penchant sur la peluche par dessus l'épaule de la blonde.

- Mais, non ...  
A ce moment, une main géante jaillit de la peluche et traversa le corps de Rangiku. Tatsuki vit soudain son amie basculer en arrière comme une masse, les yeux exorbités, le regard vide.

- Rangiku? Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
Elle allait secouer son amie pour la réveiller quand un choc violent la projeta contre un mur de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Pourquoi je saigne? ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Le parquet trembla, comme si quelque chose d'énorme était tombé dans la chambre, mais Tatsuki ne voyait rien pouvant expliquer ce qui se passait. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier quelque chose l'attrapa par la gorge et serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le souffle coupé.

Recroquevillée contre un mur, Rangiku observait ce qui se passait sans rien comprendre. Un monstre énorme attaquait sa meilleure amie, une fille qui lui ressemblait comme une jumelle était étendue dans un coin, une chaîne la reliant à elle, et une douleur écrasante se répandait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait plus ni où se mettre, ni quoi faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre? ... Et ça la bas, c'est ... c'est mon corps? ... Est-ce que je suis morte? Et ça là!  
Elle se saisit de la chaîne qui était accrochée à sa poitrine et tira dessus.

- C'est quoi cette chaîne? Elle me fait mal!  
A ce moment, Tatsuki lâcha un cri étranglé, arrachant Rangiku a ses lamentations.

- Tatsuki!  
Il fallait qu'elle aide son amie, ou ce monstre allait la tuer. Elle fit un effort pour se relever, malgré la tête qui lui tournait, sa respiration difficile et la sensation d'être écrasée par un poids immense. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle se précipita sur le monstre et donna un coup d'épaule dans le bras de la créature, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Tatsuki tomba sur le paquet en luttant pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Tatsuki! S'écria la blonde en se penchant sur son amie. Tatsuki? Ca va?  
Mais la brunette resta sur le sol, luttant pour respirer, ne semblant visiblement pas l'entendre.

- Tatsuki? Pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas?

- Inutile, Matsumoto! fit une voix dans un grognement.  
Rangiku se tourna vers le monstre.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?  
La créature la fixa un instant de ses yeux phosphorescents.

- Tu m'as même oublié? Je suis si triste, Matsumoto.  
Sur ces mot, la bête lança vers la jeune fille un coup de ses griffes. Rangiku poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle se cacha instinctivement le visage derrière ses bras et attendit le coup. A ce moment, un raffut de verre brisé retentit et la créature poussa un cri. Rangiku osa baisser les mains pour voir ce qui se passait. Le bas d'un hakama noir voltigea devant ses yeux tandis qu'un homme se tenait entre elle et le monstre, bloquant les griffe de son arme... Un homme avec les cheveux argentés.

- I ... Ichimaru-kun!  
L'entendant prononcer son nom Gin tourna à demi la tête vers elle.

- T'inquiètes pas Matsumoto-chan, je lui règle son compte et après je m'occupe de toi.  
A ce moment, la pression appliquée contre Shinsô disparue brusquement, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. La queue du reptile se détendit comme un ressort et frappa à la manière d'un fouet. Rangiku cria. Gin para à l'aide de Shinsô mais la lame ne provoqua pas la moindre égratignure à l'armure d'écaille du hollow.

- T'as la peau dure, remarqua le jeune shinigami.  
Le hollow émit un sifflement menaçant.

- Et toi, tu es lent!  
Le hollow frappa à nouveau. Gin para, mais la force du coup le projeta contre le mur et la fenêtre qu'il avait brisé pour entrer. La paroi céda dans son dos et il fut propulsé dans la rue. Il parvint à se rétablir d'un coup de rein et freina des deux pieds avant de se redresser. Déjà le hollow lançait sur lui un nouveau coup. Cette fois, Gin l'esquiva, mais il ne vit pas le monstre ouvrir la gueule pour cracher vers lui un long jet d'acide. La substance corrosive toucha la main droite du shinigami, le brûlant cruellement et l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. A ce moment la queue du Hollow le frappa une nouvelle fois, le projetant en contrebas, dans la rue. Rangiku cria et essaya de se ruer vers le trou du mur pour s'assurer que Gin n'avait rien mais le Hollow l'attrapa avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre.

- Ichimaru-kun! ... Lâche moi, sale monstre.  
Elle se débattit pour essayer de se libérer et mordit même la créature. En vain.

- Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute Matsumoto, gronda la créature. Si tu ne m'avais pas rejeté, je ne serais pas devenu la créature que tu vois.

- Co ... Comment?  
Le hollow releva la mèche de cheveux qui camouflait son masque brisé et dévoila son visage. Une exclamation d'horreur s'échappa de la bouche de Rangiku qui plaqua ses mains contre son visage.

- Ishikawa.

- Ouais, gronda la bête. Ishikawa qui était fou amoureux de toi mais que tu n'as jamais regardé ... Et maintenant tu vas payer pour ça. Je vais d'abord tuer Ichimaru, celui pour qui bat ton coeur, et après je te tuerai toi.

- Non, Gin ...  
Un ricanement strident s'éleva à ces mots. Le Hollow se dirigea vers le trou dans le mur et se pencha pour regarder ce qui se passait dans la rue. Gin gisait sur le bitume, assommé par sa chute.

- Gin!  
Le cri attira l'attention du hollow et de sa proie.

- Aizen-kun?  
Sosuke s'arrêta aux cotés de son ami et posa Hinamori.

- Debout, s'écria-t-elle en le secouant.

- Momo, arrête, s'écria Sosuke. Il est peut-être blessé!

- Mais non, cet idiot s'est juste assommé en tombant.  
Sosuke, tira son sabre de son fourreau.

- Soigne Gin, je me charge de ce hollow.  
A ce moment, il sentit quelque chose tirer sur le bas de son hakama.

- Non ... Il est à moi!  
Sosuke baissa les yeux pour voir Gin se redresser. Le dos de sa main droite comportait une horrible brûlure, les chairs à vif saignaient et il ne pouvait plus bouger les doigts, mais à part ça, il semblait en assez bonne forme.

- Tu n'es pas en état, protesta Sosuke.  
Mais Gin ne l'écouta pas, il ramassa Shinsô de la main gauche et se rua vers le hollow sans réfléchir. Le fouet de la queue du serpent claqua une nouvelle, projetant Gin contre un mur. Le jeune homme laissa échapper une plainte étranglée.

- Gin! S'écrièrent Sosuke et Rangiku en même temps.  
La blonde se mit à s'agiter et à frapper le hollow à coups de pieds.

- Lâche moi, sale monstre.

- Monstre? Mais tu ne comprends pas Matsumoto, c'est à cause de toi que je suis un monstre. Tu m'a toujours préféré ce décoloré. J'étais jaloux, et c'est cette jalousie qui a fait de moi ce que je suis. C'est de votre faute à tous les deux.

- A d'autres, répliqua la blonde furieuse. T'as toujours été un taré, Ishikawa, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas approcher de toi.  
Le hollow lâcha un grondement furieux et serra le poing pour écraser Rangiku entre ses doigts. La blonde cria. Furieux, Gin se releva et se rua sur le hollow en brandissant son wakisashi. Le hollow hurla. Rangiku senti la pression sur sa cage thoracique disparaître en même temps qu'elle se sentit tomber. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Elle se retrouva fermement saisie par la taille et plaquée contre un corps solide.

- Ca va, Matsumoto?  
Ouvrant les yeux, son regard plongea dans les yeux d'un bleu limpide de Gin qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était plaquée contre son torse par son bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle sentit aussitôt ses joues s'embraser.

- Mets toi à l'abri, ordonna Gin en poussant la jeune fille derrière lui.  
Rangiku put alors voir le hollow mutilé se relever pour faire face à Gin. En quelques coups, le shinigami lui avait tranché les mains et une bonne partie de la queue.

- Toi, fit Gin en pointant vers lui son zanpakutô, tu t'es attaqué à Matsumoto-chan, je ne suis pas prêt de te le pardonner.  
Le hollow lâcha un cri de rage et se lança vers Gin gueule grande ouverte. La mâchoire se referma sur le jeune homme d'un coup sec. Rangiku cria. Au même moment Sosuke fit irruption dans la chambre, en passant par le trou du mur.

- Gin!  
Le jeune homme resta figé un instant par ce qu'il vit. La mâchoire du hollow enserrait le buste de Gin, ses dents pointues plongeant profondément dans sa chair. Un instant Sosuke sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines, mais il remarqua soudain un éclat d'argent au dessus de la masse de cheveux du hollow. La pointe ensanglantée d'un sabre.

- Gin?  
A ce moment, la scène se remit en route comme un film, devant ses yeux. La lame de Shinsô trancha la tête du hollow, libérant Gin dans une douche de sang. La bête poussa un dernier hurlement avant de disparaître en particule d'énergie. Gin recula de quelques pas pour s'adosser contre un mur. Il était essoufflé et les dents du hollow avaient provoqué de profondes blessures dans son dos et sur son torse. Il semblait mal en point. Sosuke et Rangiku se ruèrent vers lui.

- Gin!

- Ichimaru-kun!  
Le jeune homme se laissa tomber le long du mur et s'assit sur le parquet. Sosuke se précipita vers le trou dans le mur.

- Momo, amène toi vite, on a besoin de toi.  
La shinigami leva les yeux vers lui.

- Et comment je monte?  
Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel et alla la chercher. Il la déposa près de Gin que Rangiku avait allongé par terre. La shinigami ne perdit pas de temps et commença ses soins. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle officia, un air d'extrême concentration sur le visage. Après un moment, la lueur palpitant entre ses mains s'estompa lentement.

- C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, déclara la shinigami, je n'ai pas assez de force pour faire plus.  
Les plaies de son dos et de son torse étaient refermées mais la brûlure sur sa main était encore à vif et il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger les doigts.

- J'irai chercher ce qu'il faut pour soigner ça chez Urahara, annonça Momo.

- Ichimaru-kun?  
A ce moment Momo et Sosuke se tournèrent vers Rangiku qui attendait toujours à genoux près de Gin. Elle serra sa main indemne entre les siennes. La shinigami fourra une main dans la veste de son pyjama rose qu'elle portait toujours et en tira un objet argenté semblable à un briquet. Sosuke haussa un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'enflammer avec ça.

- Non, grogna Gin, le regard rivé sur Momo.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la procédure dans ce genre de situation, répondit la shinigami à mi-voix.  
Gin laissa échapper un grognement furieux:

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça!

- Je regrette, il le faut.  
Gin lui lança un regard assassin.

- Matsumoto-san, appela Momo sans le voir.  
La blonde releva la tête et posa sur la shinigami un regard embué de larmes. A ce moment, Momo activa l'instrument. Une tête de lapin jaillit au bout d'un ressort dans une détonation de pétard. Sosuke sursauta et tendit instinctivement le bras pour rattraper Rangiku qui venait de s'évanouir.

- Qu'est-ce que ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Substitution de mémoire, répondit simplement la shinigami. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une humaine se souvenir de l'existence des shinigami.  
Sosuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Et pourquoi ça? Je le sais bien moi!

- Toi c'est différent, tu es ...  
Gin se leva d'un seul coup, l'interrompant. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le mur, serrant son bras indemne contre son torse encore douloureux.

- Attends Gin! S'écria Sosuke. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!  
Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas. Sans un regard en arrière, il sauta par le trou et disparut en utilisant le shunpô.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Momo, étonnée par le comportement de l'autre shinigami.

- Aucune idée, mentit Sosuke, un pli soucieux au front.  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis Momo jeta un regard vers Rangiku que Sosuke tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- On a pas encore fini avec elle, annonça-t-elle, ni avec son amie.  
Sosuke ne répondit pas. Il resta un moment le regard fixé sur le trou par lequel venait de disparaître son ami.  
**

* * *

**

- Si, je vous jure, ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça, insista Rangiku devant l'incrédulité de ses camarades. Deux catcheurs ont défoncé mon mur à coups de masse et se sont battus dans ma chambre.  
Les autres filles la fixèrent un instant en silence, toujours aussi incrédules.

- Demandez à Tatsuki, elle était là, fit la blonde d'un air boudeur.

- C'est vrai, confirma son amie avec un certaine réticence. Tout c'est passé comme Rangiku vous l'a dit.  
Mais les fille ne semblaient pas d'avantage décidées à les croire.

Sosuke se détourna des filles qui discutaient à quelques tables de lui et se tourna vers Momo qui s'installait pour manger sa moitié de bentô sur son pupitre.

- C'est ça la substitution de mémoire? Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus crédible

- J'y suis pour rien, se défendit la brunette. La machine choisit les souvenirs au hasard. Parfois ça ne colle pas vraiment.  
Sosuke resta muet un instant, le regard fixé sur Gin qui essayait de manier ses baguettes de la main gauche sans vraiment y arriver.

- C'est ce que tu as fait à ma famille, réalisa soudain le brun.

- Oui, avoua Momo à mi-voix.

- Je me disais aussi ...  
A ce moment Gin claqua ses baguettes sur son pupitre, s'attirant les regards de ses camarades de classe, et se leva sans rien dire. Des regards stupéfaits le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la classe, un tube de médicaments à la main. Sosuke, comprenant ce qui se passait, se leva à son tour et le suivit.

- Gin, appela-t-il en franchissant la porte.  
Il eut juste le temps de le voir entrer dans les toilettes des garçons. Il le suivit et le trouva devant les lavabos en train d'avaler deux pilules tirées du tube posé devant lui sur l'un des lavabos. Sosuke ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait, il savait juste que Gin les avait ramené de chez Urahara, cet homme étrange qui était le "patron" de son ami et chez qui Momo trouvait les machines d'entraînement avec lesquelles elle le torturait chaque soir. Ça n'incitait pas vraiment le brun à faire confiance à cet homme et à ce qu'il vendait dans son magasin bizarre.

- C'est quoi ce truc que tu prends? Demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux.

- Des cachets spéciaux, répondit son ami sans le regarder. Ils atténuent la douleur et accélèrent la guérison de mon âme et par là, celle de mon corps.  
Sosuke le regarda fermer le tube et ouvrir le robinet de la main gauche. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de tirer du distributeur mural une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer. Sa main droite, soigneusement pansée était toujours inutilisable.

- Gin pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Momo soigner ta blessure?  
Gin se tourna vers Sosuke et lui lança un regard glacial de sous ses paupières à demie closes.

- Trop tard, toute la classe l'a vu, ce serait suspect que le pansement disparaisse en deux jours et qu'il ne reste pas la moindre cicatrice sur ma main, pas vrai! Ca m'étonne que ta copine d'outre tombe t'ai pas expliqué ça, elle qui est si à cheval sur la discrétion.  
Sosuke soupira. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait: Gin leur en voulait d'avoir effacé la mémoire de Matsumoto. Il soupira d'un air résigné.

- Gin tu souffres ça se voit. Momo est inquiète pour toi elle aussi, laisse la te soigner, elle l'a bien fait pour moi.

- Justement, c'est ton amie pas la mienne, siffla Gin entre ses dents serrées.  
Sur ces mots, il quitta les toilettes. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il tomba nez à nez avec Momo qui attendait dans le couloir. A son air déconfit et stupéfait, il comprit qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Sosuke. Indifférent, il passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard et regagna la classe, laissant à Sosuke le soin de consoler celle qu'il considérait comme ni plus ni moins qu'un parasite.

Gin revint dans la classe et s'assit à son pupitre, l'air sombre. Il repoussa son bentô encore plein et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Il n'arrivait pas à manier les baguettes de la main gauche. A ce moment une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

- Ichimaru-kun?  
C'était Matsumoto.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'arrivais pas à manger avec ta main, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Hein?  
La blonde s'empara alors du bentô de Gin et de ses baguettes. Prenant un sushi, elle le tendit à Gin pour qu'il le mange.

- Dis "ha"!  
Gin eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Mais, Matsumoto, enfin ...  
La blonde profita de l'occasion pour lui fourrer le sushi dans la bouche. Surpris, Gin faillit le cracher.

- Aller, mâche bien, Ichimaru-kun.  
Gin se sentit rougir et lança un regard assassin vers les autres élèves qui se moquaient de lui. Ceux-ci eurent tôt fait de se taire et de faire semblant de s'occuper d'autre chose.

- Matsumoto, je ...  
Rangiku ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui présenta un autre sushi avec un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Gin hésita un instant avant de finalement prendre le sushi qu'elle lui tendait.

- C'est bien, fit la jeune fille tout sourire.  
Comment voulez-vous résister à ça, songea Gin en la regardant.

A la fin de la pause repas, tous les élèves se changèrent pour le cours de sport avant de se rendre sur le terrain près du gymnase. Tandis que les filles et les garçons se séparaient en deux groupes, Rangiku et Gin s'assirent dans l'herbe à l'écart. La blonde était dispensée de sport en raison de son entorse et Gin avait obtenu de Urahara un faux certificat médical qui lui permettait de ne pas participer aux activités sportives jusqu'à la guérison de sa main.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'es arrivé, Ichimaru-kun? Demanda Rangiku les yeux fixés sur la main bandée de l'adolescent.  
Gin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, las. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui pause cette question? Il lança un regard noir vers Momo qui courrait derrière un ballon de foot en compagnie de Tatsuki et de deux autres filles de leur classe. Sans elle, Gin n'aurait pas à répondre à ça, ni à mentir à la blonde.

- Je me suis blessé au boulot, répondit Gin en frottant sa main blessée avec l'autre. J'ai renversé une bouteille d'acide.

- Ca doit te faire mal, s'écria la blonde.

- Ca va, fit simplement Gin. J'ai un traitement qui atténue la douleur.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là hier, alors!

- Mouais!  
Un instant, il regardèrent le professeur Kagine hurler sur deux garçons qui se battaient à coups de javelot au lieu de le lancer.

Tandis qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur la séance de sport qui se déroulait devant eux, Gin ne se rendit pas compte du regard inquiet que Matsumoto lui lançait. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle passa inconsciemment la main le long de sa jambe bandée repliée sous elle. Elle soupira tandis que ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec un brin d'herbe.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne me caches rien, Ichimaru-kun?  
Surpris par cette question, Gin se tourna vers elle.

- Absolument rien, Matsumoto-chan.  
Il se força à lui sourire et elle se força à le lui rendre. Il se détourna sans voir son sourire laisser sa place à un air déterminé.

_"Je saurai ce que tout cela signifie, Gin, je le promets!"_


	5. L'ombre du père

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.  
Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. ^^  
J'espère que vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, parce qu'il est long. je me suis un peu laissé emporter. ^^'

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5:

L'OMBRE DU PÈRE.

- Les garçons, le petit déjeuner va être servi, dépêchez vous de descendre! Cria Hanako dans l'escalier.  
Les matinées dans la petite maison des Aizen se ressemblaient toutes, comme si la famille avait besoin de cette apaisante routine pour se rassurer. Environ une heure avant que les réveils de ses enfants ne sonnent, Hanako se levait, prenait une douche et s'habillait, avant de descendre à ses fourneaux préparer le petit déjeuner et les bentô de sa petite tribu. Ainsi, quand les enfants se levaient, une délicieuse odeur de cuisine planait déjà dans la maison. Tandis qu'à l'étage, Sosuke, Gin, Sachiko et Seijirô prenaient tour à tour possession de la salle de bain, suivant une routine bien établie, Hanako dressait la table pour le petit déjeuner et préparait les bentô pour le déjeuner. Quand les premiers prêts descendaient pour déjeuner, tout était déjà prêt. Quand sa tribu se faisait attendre Hanako n'hésitait pas donner de la voix pour rappeler son petit monde à l'ordre. Une mécanique rodée qui satisfaisait tout le monde.

Gin sortit de la salle de bain, essorant ses cheveux de sa main libre. Sa blessure guérissait bien et il commençait à pouvoir se servir de ses doigts mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour manier des baguettes ou pour tenir son zanpakutô. Depuis une dizaine de jours, Sosuke se chargeait seul des hollow qui se montraient en ville, en compagnie de Hinamori qui avait, visiblement, élu domicile dans le placard de la chambre du brun. Gin en voulait toujours à la shinigami, mais tout deux faisaient comme si de rien n'était et s'efforçaient de conserver envers l'autre une indifférence polie. Sosuke semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser entre eux. Il avait constamment l'impression d'être le tampon qui les empêchait de se prendre à la gorge. Il savait que Gin avait un caractère étrange et qu'il n'était pas facile à comprendre, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami en voulait autant à Momo. Ca ne pouvait pas seulement être à cause de Matsumoto.

Entendant la porte de la salle de bain se refermer derrière Gin, Sosuke sortit de sa chambre, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, il vit Gin regagner la sienne. Le brun boutonna le col de sa chemise en suivant son ami et referma la porte derrière lui afin que personne ne les entende. Il avait l'air préoccupé et Gin lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis qu'il laissait tomber sur ses épaules nues, la serviette avec laquelle il essuyait ses cheveux.

- Un problème, So-kun?

- Tu sais où est Momo? Demanda le brun, inquiet. Elle n'était pas dans le placard quand je me suis levé. C'est bizarre qu'elle disparaisse comme ça.  
Il vit aussitôt l'expression de son ami s'assombrir. Gin se tourna vers son valet et enfila la chemise de son uniforme avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sosuke.

- Elle est partie tôt ce matin, répondit-il d'une voix acerbe. J'ai senti son réiatsu s'éloigner de la maison environ une heure avant que ta mère se lève.  
Sosuke sembla surpris. Habituellement Momo lui disait quand elle devait s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi elle est partie?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, répliqua Gin agacé. Je suis pas son babysiter!  
Un instant, Sosuke regarda son ami se débattre avec sa chemise pour en boutonner les petits boutons de la main gauche. Il lui aurait volontiers proposé son aide mais Gin était d'une telle mauvaise humeur depuis l'incident avec Matsumoto, que Sosuke préféra le laisser se débrouiller.

- Merci, murmura-t-il simplement.  
Le brun sortit de la chambre pour laisser son ami finir de s'habiller tranquillement et alla chercher sa sacoche dans sa chambre avant de descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Sachiko et Seijirô étaient déjà à table, attendant que Hanako les serve. Sosuke poussa un imperceptible soupir en repensant à ses deux amis qui ne pouvaient visiblement pas se voir.

La majeur partie du temps, Gin et Momo se contentaient de s'ignorer mutuellement. L'attitude froide et distante de l'adolescent semblait peiner la shinigami. Elle avait toujours réussi à se faire des amis facilement et avait l'habitude que sa gentillesse lui ouvre le coeur des autres. Mais Gin y semblait totalement imperméable. Quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse, l'adolescent se contentait de l'ignorer, ou de lui lancer ce petit sourire moqueur qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il n'était pas réellement méchant, bien entendu, mais son attitude ne laissait pas de doute: il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Au début, elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il lui suffirait de proposer à Gin de partager l'entraînement de Sosuke pour s'en faire apprécier, mais l'adolescent prit très mal la proposition. Il savait très bien se servir de ses capacités de shinigami, merci pour lui. Momo s'était d'ailleurs rendu compte que Gin avait un excellent niveau et qu'il serait certainement capable de tenir tête à des officiers du Gotei s'il le fallait. Cette pensée la démoralisa. Même pour ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle se demanda quel genre d'entraînement Urahara avait bien pu lui faire subir pour en arriver à un tel niveau. Et dire que le Seireitei ignorait son existence.

Momo ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de Gin envers elle. Certes, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le type à avoir des tas d'amis autour de lui, mais de là à la traiter de la sorte. Elle se demandait si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Sosuke, ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, visiblement. Était-il possible que Gin prenne mal l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec le brun? Bon, il était vrai qu'elle accaparait le temps de Sosuke mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'entraîne, non? Elle avait aussi repensé à la fille blonde de leur classe à laquelle il semblait beaucoup tenir. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir d'avoir effacé sa mémoire? Elle ne comprenait pas. Et pour tout dire, Sosuke non plus.

La voix de sa mère tira Sosuke de ses réflexions. Secouant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il était resté debout à la porte de la cuisine pendant de longues minutes, attendant que Gin descende l'escalier. Il devait lui parler de Momo et mettre les choses au clair entre eux, cette ambiance pesante commençait à le fatiguer plus sûrement que les entraînements de la shinigami. Il entra dans la cuisine et salua sa famille.

- Bonjour, Sosuke, assieds-toi vite, fit Hanako en repliant l'omelette qu'elle faisait cuir à l'aide de ses baguettes. Où est Gin?

- Il finit de s'habiller, il arrive.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, des pas se firent entendre à l'étage et Gin ne tarda pas à dévaler l'escalier. Il posa son cartable près de celui de Sosuke, à la porte de la cuisine, et vint rejoindre tout le monde à table.

- Bonjour, bonjour, fit-il en entrant.  
Il s'assit à sa place.

- Juste à temps Gin-kun, fit Hanako avec un sourire.  
Elle plaça des morceaux d'omelette dans des assiettes et servit la tablée.

- Ne vous brûlez pas c'est chaud. Gin, je referai ton bandage après le repas.

- D'accord.  
Gin lança un regard dépité vers la fourchette que Hanako avait placé à coté de son assiette en remplacement temporaires des baguettes avant, de commencer à manger.

- Et je te reboutonnerai ta chemise aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire maternel.  
Gin baissa les yeux sur la chemise blanche de son uniforme et poussa un grognement en constatant qu'elle était boutonnée de travers. Il maudit sa blessure une nouvelle fois. Hanako lui adressa un petit sourire apaisant et Gin soupira bruyamment.

Le petite déjeuner débuta dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Après avoir été puni trois fois ces derniers jours, Seijirô avait finalement renoncé à se moquer des la maladresse temporaire de Gin. Il fallait dire que se retrouver coincé dans les toilettes pendant trois heures, Gin seul savait comment, avait quelque peu refroidit le gamin. Seijirô n'avait rien osé dire à sa mère, trop honteux de s'être fait avoir si facilement. Du reste la vengeance de Gin s'arrêta là. Pendant que Hanako resservait sa petite troupes en beignets de légumes tout frais, Sachiko et Seijirô se disputaient le dernier onigiri au thon dans un furieux mais amical combat de baguettes.

- Du calme, tous les deux, incita leur mère en posant les beignets au centre de la table.  
Elle se rassit à sa place et lança un coup d'oeil ravi à sa tablée.

- Les garçons, commença Hanako à l'adresse de Sosuke et de Gin. Ce soir, je compte sur vous pour aller chercher Sachiko et Seijirô à l'école. Je dois faire des courses pour le pique nique d'après-demain.  
Entendant ça, Seijirô leva les bras au ciel en criant de joie et Sachiko se mit à danser sur sa chaise, abandonnant le dernier onigiri à Gin.

- Encore ce truc? Fit Sosuke d'un air sombre. Je croyais qu'on arrêtait avec cette bêtise.  
Hanako se tourna vers son fils aîné:

- Allons, ne dis pas ça, Sosuke. Ce pique-nique, c'est notre fête familiale.

- Ouais, si tu veux, grogna le jeune homme.  
Sur ses mots il se leva et s'en alla. Les autres restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque derrière Sosuke. Pendant un instant, personne ne pipa mot, pas même Seijirô. Hanako soupira avant de passer une main sur son front.

- Je suis désolée, Gin-kun.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hanako-san, j'ai l'habitude.  
Le petit déjeuner se termina dans un silence morose. Hanako chargea Sachiko et Seijirô de débarrasser la table tandis qu'elle changeait le pansement de Gin.

- Sosuke est toujours en colère contre son père, murmura Hanako en étalant une pommade sur la brûlure de Gin. Je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps.  
Gin ne répondit pas, un peu gêné.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il voit à nouveau cette journée comme une fête. Ca l'est pour moi alors pourquoi s'entête-t-il a remâcher sa colère?

- Je suppose que c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi qui est le plus douloureux, pour lui.

- Tu dois avoir raison Gin-kun.  
Elle continua un instant sa tâche en silence.

- J'aimerai que cette année il s'amuse, chuchota Hanako comme pour elle même.  
Elle commença à enrober la main de Gin dans un bandage propre.

- Tiens, et si tu invitais cette jeune fille dont tu m'as parlé?  
Gin la regarda avec surprise et espéra qu'il ne rougissait pas.

- Matsumoto-chan?

- Oui. Invite là, ça mettra un peu de bonne humeur. Et dit à Sosuke qu'il peut aussi inviter une amie. Ca l'incitera peut-être à s'amuser.

- Je lui dirai.  
Hanako lui adressa un sourire et fixa le pansement avec une attache, après quoi elle reboutonna sa chemise correctement.

- Voilà, tu peux y aller et ne mets pas d'encre sur ton pansement cette fois.  
Gin se leva et remercia Hanako avant de s'éloigner en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Quand Gin quitta la maison pour se rendre au lycée, il trouva Sosuke assit sur le muret entourant la maison, en train de l'attendre. Il le rejoignit. Sosuke se leva sans un mot et tous les deux se mirent en route. Le silence pesa entre eux pendant une bonne partie du chemin. Sosuke était visiblement plongé dans ses idées noires et Gin ne voulait pas le déranger. Il savait que cette époque de l'année était sensible pour lui.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé en vue du lycée que Gin se décida à faire part à son ami de la nouvelle idée de sa mère pour lui faire apprécier le pique-nique familiale.

- Ta mère m'a demandé d'inviter Matsumoto-chan au pique-nique.  
Sosuke haussa les épaules sans rien dire, l'air indifférent.

- Tu devrais inviter quelqu'un, toi aussi.  
Ils franchirent le portail du lycée en silence. Dans le hall, ils changèrent de chaussures contre celles fournis par l'école et montèrent dans leur salle de classe.

- Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Tatsuki, demanda Gin. Vous vous entendez bien et c'est l'amie de Rangiku.  
Encore une fois, Sosuke ne répondit pas. Gin décida de laisser tomber avec un soupir dépité. Ils gagnèrent leurs places en silence. Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune homme vit Sosuke se tourner en tous sens pour chercher Momo. Agacé, il plongea dans son sac pour sortir son bloc à dessins et ses stylos. Il se redressait à peine quand un sac fut posé sur le bureau voisin.

- Bonjour Ichimaru-kun, s'écria Rangiku avec enthousiasme.

- Bonjour Matsumoto-chan.  
La jeune fille s'assit à sa place et ouvrit le petit sac de toile rose qu'elle avait posé près de sa sacoche.

- Regarde, fit-elle en sortant une boite à bentô enveloppée d'une serviette tout aussi rose. Aujourd'hui je t'amène des makis tout frais de chez Mochima. J'ai été les acheter ce matin.  
Gin haussa un sourcils en observant la boite laquée, provenant du meilleur bar à sushis de la ville.

- Euh, merci, Matsumoto-chan.  
Depuis ce fameux jour où elle lui avait donné la becquée, la jeune fille semblait décidée à le nourrir. Tous les jours, elle lui ramenait un plat différent. Gin ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à ça. Il était gêné que la jeune fille s'occupe ainsi de lui et il ne supportait pas de voir les regards hilares et moqueurs des autres élèves mais le sourire de Rangiku était si lumineux et si chaleureux qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de l'envoyer balader. Quand il voyait ce sourire, il sentait son coeur se réchauffer et le monde lui paraissait soudain plus beau.

- On pourrait faire un pique nique pendant la pause, continuait Rangiku, toujours aussi enthousiaste.  
A ce moment, Momo entra dans la classe et se dirigea directement vers Sosuke.

- Bonjour Aizen-kun, bonjour Ichimaru-kun, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Salut Hinamori, répondit simplement Gin.

- Où étais-tu? Demanda aussitôt Sosuke, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes.  
La shinigami s'installa à sa place derrière Gin et ouvrit son cartable de cuir.

- J'avais quelques courses à faire.  
Elle tira de son sac un petit paquet qu'elle tendit à Sosuke.

- Tiens c'est pour toi, je suis aller le chercher chez Urahara.  
Le brun prit le paquet avec un regard interrogateur. L'ouvrant, il découvrit ce qui ressemblait à un tube de bonbons surmonté d'une tête de lapin en plastique. Ca ressemblait drôlement à ce que Gin utilisait pour quitter son corps. Momo regarda un instant autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Les autres étant occupés à se raconter leur soirée sans leur prêter attention, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sosuke qui faisait tourner le tube entre ses doigts.

- Ce sont des pilules d'âme artificielle, expliqua Momo, confirmant ses soupçons. Tu sais comment ça marche, tu as déjà vu Ichimaru-kun les utiliser.  
Sosuke hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Comme ça, si nous sommes séparés, tu pourras quand même sortir de ton corps et utiliser tes pouvoirs de shinigami.

- Merci, Momo.  
Gin poussa un soupir agacé et colla son menton sur son poing d'un air boudeur. Il ne s'aperçut pas que Rangiku l'observait à la dérobée, les sourcils froncés. Elle tira de la poche de son uniforme un petit carnet qu'elle ouvrit devant elle. Elle y griffonna rapidement quelques mots:

_"Urahara? → patron de Gin?  
Pilule d'âme artificielle?  
Shinigami?"_

Elle entoura ce dernier mot plusieurs fois et se passa une main sur le front, inquiète. Dans quoi Gin s'était-il fourré?

Le professeur entra dans la classe et tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore assis gagnèrent leurs places. La matinée se déroula tranquillement, aucun hollow ne se montra et les cours furent d'une monotonie ennuyeuse. Gin fut soulagé d'entendre sonner la cloche annonçant la pause de midi. Il rangea les dernière planches de son manga dans son sac avant de se tourner vers Sosuke.

- On va sur le toit, So-kun?

- Oh! Fit une voix boudeuse derrière lui. Moi qui pensais qu'on allait faire un pique nique dans la cour!  
Gin se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Matsumoto qui avait vraiment l'air déçu.

- Euh ...

- Quelle bonne idée, Matsumoto-chan, fit Sosuke avec un sourire chaleureux. Allons-y!  
Rangiku lui rendit son sourire. Gin se demanda un instant s'il devait remercier son ami ou au contraire lui taper dessus. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la classe en compagnie de la blonde. Sosuke se tourna vers Hinamori.

- Tu te joins à nous, Momo-chan?

- C'est que ... je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit ce matin ...

- T'as qu'à prendre mon bentô, fit Gin en s'éloignant.  
La brunette fixa la nuque de l'adolescent qui lui tournait le dos avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois que Gin se montrait aimable avec elle.

Si Rangiku fut déçue de ne pas se retrouver seule avec Gin, elle n'en montra rien et se comporta avec son enthousiasme habituel. Tous les quatre avaient trouvé une place ombragée sous un arbre dans un carré de pelouse près du gymnase. Rangiku tira de son sac rose une nappe qu'elle installa sur le sol afin qu'ils ne salissent pas leurs uniformes en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. La voyant faire, Gin se demanda depuis combien de temps elle préparait ça.

- Tiens, pour toi, Ichimaru-kun, fit-elle en tendant son bentô à Gin.

- Merci, Matsumoto-chan.  
La blonde lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il ai vu et il se sentit rougir. Il fut reconnaissant à Sosuke et à Momo de faire comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. Chacun ouvrit sa boite à repas et le déjeuner commença au son de joyeuses exclamations.

- Hum, c'est délicieux, fit Gin après la première bouchée.  
Rangiku sembla rayonner de joie à ce compliment.

- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, Ichimaru-kun, fit-elle avec un radieux sourire.  
Assis en face d'eux, Momo les observait tour à tour en silence, l'air perplexe. Elle avait bien remarqué que Gin ne se comportait pas avec Matsumoto comme il se comportait avec leurs autres camarades de classe. Avec elle il était plus amical, plus doux. La brunette se demandait ce qui se passait entre ces deux là. Ils avaient l'air de s'apprécier mutuellement, pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment amis. Gin semblait vouloir maintenir une certaine distance avec la blonde. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être timide. Était-ce parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs de shinigami? Elle ne comprenait pas. Les shinigami du Seireitei ne perdaient pas leur temps de la sorte.

Elle soupira en se demandant ce que ses amis faisaient et si sa disparition avait alarmé quelqu'un. Kira avait l'air tellement furieux après elle, lorsqu'elle était partie. Il ne l'avait même pas accompagné au senkaimon. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Soudain déprimée, elle lâcha un soupir dépité qui attira l'attention des trois autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hinamori-chan? Demanda Rangiku. Tu as l'air toute triste d'un coup.  
La shinigami releva la tête et vit les autres la regarder avec curiosité.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, fit-elle en se forçant à sourire. C'est juste que ... mes amis me manquent.  
Après tout c'était la vérité, que la blonde pense qu'elle parle de sa supposée vie à Hokkaido n'avait pas d'importance pour la shinigami.

- Oh, t'en fais pas ma chérie, ça va passer, fit la blonde en prenant Momo dans ses bras pour la réconforter. On est là nous, et puis tu peux appeler tes amis quand tu veux, ou leur envoyer un mail. Si tu veux, je te prête mon I-phone.

- Euh, non, merci, Matsumoto-chan, ça ne sera pas la peine.  
Hinamori ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un mail, mais elle avait compris, en écoutant Sosuke discuter avec Gin, depuis le placard de la chambre du brun, que ça servait aux humains à communiquer entre eux à distance. Cependant, cette méthode, ne lui permettrait jamais d'entrer en contact avec ses amis au Seireitei.

- Eh, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas faire du shoping avec moi demain, proposa Rangiku toujours aussi enthousiaste. On fini à deux heure, ça nous laisse du temps pour piller le centre commerciale.  
Momo regarda la blonde avec des yeux ronds, surprise par sa spontanéité et sa sincérité.

- Matsumoto-chan, Hinamori a peut-être autre chose de prévu, intervint Gin.

- Mais une bonne séance de shoping, voilà de quoi lui remonter moral, protesta la blonde. Tu connais autre chose qui pourrait lui rendre sa bonne humeur?  
Gin ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant mine d réfléchir.

- Je vous en pries, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, fit-elle avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

- A mon avis, Matsumoto-chan a surtout besoin d'une excuse pour aller faire les magasins, marmonna Gin ses baguettes dans le bec.

- Tu es méchant avec moi, Ichimaru-kun, gémit la blonde.  
Sosuke baissa les yeux vers son bentô tandis que ses baguettes jouaient avec un calamar grillé. Lui non plus n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'amuser. Une profonde envie de hurler et de casser tout ce qui l'entourait montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait au pique-nique que sa mère préparait avec une bonne humeur répugnante. Il détestait cette fête. Il détestait cette période de l'année. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa mère cesse de lui imposer ce pique nique débile. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi faire la fête.

Un instant, Sosuke regarda Gin et Rangiku chahuter amicalement puis son regard croisa celui de Momo. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire mais pour une fois, Sosuke ne parvint pas à lui répondre. Tout ce que ses lèvres parvinrent à exécuter ce fut une grimace. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte et se rapprocha de lui tandis que Rangiku essayait de frapper Gin avec sa serviette.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sosuke?  
Le brun soupira, posant son bentô sur ses genoux.

- C'est ma mère, fit-il à mi-voix. Elle organise encore ce fichu pique nique.  
Momo le regarda sans comprendre.

- Un pique nique, s'écria Rangiku.  
Sosuke et Momo se tournèrent vers elle et ouvrirent tous deux de grands yeux ronds comme des billes. La blonde avait réussi à repousser Gin contre le sol et était à présent à cheval sur son torse, sans se rendre compte de l'ambiguïté de sa posture.

- Oui, un pique-nique, confirma Sosuke. D'ailleurs Gin voulait t'y inviter.

- C'est vrai? S'écria la blonde ravie.  
Gin lança un regard meurtrier vers son ami qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

- Euh oui! Avoua le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, un peu gêné.  
Rangiku se redressa aussitôt et s'assit sur ses tallons en battant des mains comme une petite fille. Elle se mit aussitôt à faire la liste de tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire pendant le pique-nique.

- Un pique nique, fit Momo, rêveuse. Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fais.  
La dernière fois remontait à Hanami, l'année précédente. Elle était allée voir les cerisiers en fleur avec ses amis Kira, Kuchiki et Hisagi. Les capitaines Shimura et Kurosaki s'étaient même joints à eux. Ces deux là avaient un don pour oublier leur grade et le protocole qui allait avec quand ils laissaient leurs uniformes au placard. Ca avait été un excellente journée pour tout le monde. Malheureusement, il y en avait peu comme celle là au Seireitei.

- Tu veux venir?  
Momo se tourna vers Aizen, un air surpris sur le visage. Gin se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir agacé.

- Vous pourrez broyer du noir ensemble, comme ça, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
Momo ne quittait pas Sosuke du regard.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Bien voyons, murmura Gin, avec mauvaise humeur. C'est pas toi qui vit dans son placard?  
Si Sosuke et Momo entendirent ces mots, ils firent comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais, tu ne nous dérangeras pas, Momo, fit Sosuke avec un faible sourire.  
Gin leva les yeux au ciel et préféra tourner son attention vers son repas.

- Oh, je sais, je sais, intervint soudain Rangiku en sautillant sur place. On va aller faire du shoping demain pour le pique-nique, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau chapeau.

- Qui ça, "on", fit Gin suspicieux.

- Mais nous quatre voyons! Répondit la jeune fille avec un immense sourire. Ce sera chouette, vous verrez. Et on pourra même prendre un verre au Club Eight. Quoique le salon de thé du centre commercial fait de super glaces, aussi.  
Gin pensa qu'elle était rapide pour entraîner les autres contre leur grès.

- Aller, aller, dites "oui"! Supplia la blonde.  
Elle n'abandonna la partie que quand les trois autres, un peu forcés, eurent accepté de l'accompagner dans son après midi au centre commercial. Gin grommela qu'il ne porterait certainement pas ses paquets mais un sourire charmeur de la jeune fille le fit taire. Ils passèrent le reste de leur pause à écouter Rangiku tirer des plans pour le lendemain.

**** Le Miroir de la Lune ****

Dès que la cloche sonna la fin du cours, le lendemain, Rangiku remballa ses affaires et sauta sur Gin pour le prendre par le bras, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'enfuir. Bien entendu, le jeune homme ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il pouvait échapper aux plans que Rangiku avait fait pour eux, mais il ne pouvait pas la suivre sans faire semblant de protester un peu, histoire de garder intacte son image d'ado effrayant. Sosuke et Momo le suivirent hors de la classe. Si l'humeur de la jeune fille semblait s'être améliorée, celle de Sosuke en revanche, semblait plus morose que jamais. L'approche du pique-nique semblait vraiment l'irriter et il devait faire de gros efforts afin de ne pas laisser cette irritation rejaillir sur ses amis.

Après avoir changé de chaussure dans le hall du lycée, le quatuor quitta l'établissement pour se rendre au centre commercial. Ils descendirent l'avenue Sakurada jusqu'au quartier de Moshiba. Rangiku ne lâchait pas le bras de Gin, comme si elle craignait qu'ils s'enfuit en courant.

- A nous les boutiques, fit la blonde lorsqu'ils franchirent les grilles du centre commercial.  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle lâcha Gin et se précipita dans le premier magasin de vêtements venu, entraînant les trois autres avec elle. Cinq minutes suffirent à la jeune fille pour dévaliser tous les rayons. La voyant passer devant lui avec un impressionnant tas de vêtements dans les bras, Sosuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Matsumoto-chan, tu ne vas pas essayer tout ça?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit la jeune fille.  
Et elle courut illico s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage. Pendant que Gin jouait au critique de mode avec la blonde, Sosuke suivit Momo qui regardait les vêtements présentés sur les mannequins sans oser les toucher.

- Si tu trouves quelque chose qui te plaît tu peux l'essayer toi aussi, Momo, fit-il avec un sourire. Il semblerait que ce soit un jeu très amusant.  
Sur ces mots, il se tourna dans la direction des cabines d'essayage devant lesquelles, Rangiku défilait pour montrer à Gin la robe bleu qu'elle portait. Momo observa Rangiku un instant avant de se remettre à errer dans le magasin, Sosuke sur ses talons. Elle regarda quelques vêtements sans grand enthousiasme et il fallut que Sosuke insiste pour qu'elle décide de se joindre à Rangiku dans sa séance d'essayage.

Devant les cabines, Rangiku s'amusait toujours à défiler devant Gin qui semblait partager entre l'ennui que lui inspirait cette activité et la satisfaction de voir Rangiku s'amuser autant. Quand Sosuke et Momo arrivèrent pour les rejoindre, Gin lança à son ami un regard qui semblait signifier "bienvenue en Enfer". Momo rentra dans la première cabine libre tandis que Rangiku montrait à présent à Gin un pantacourt blanc et un petit haut bleu clair. La première tenue que Momo montra aux garçons, avec quelques réticences, était une petite robe mauve à froufrou qui lui donnait un air de petite fille. Sosuke se contenta de dire gentiment à Momo qu'elle devrait essayer autre chose tandis que Gin retenait tant que mal le fou-rire qui le secouait.

Les filles passèrent ainsi un long moment à essayer différentes tenues et à retourner en chercher dans les rayons quand elles en manquaient. Momo finit par se laisser prendre au jeu et bientôt elle sembla s'amuser autant que Rangiku. La shinigami ne s'était jamais adonnée à ce genre d'amusement jusque là, ce n'était certainement pas au Seireitei qu'on pouvait dévaliser les rayons des boutiques juste pour essayer des vêtements. Ses uniformes lui étaient fournis par le Gotei et les kimono civils étaient si précieux et coûtaient si cher, qu'on ne les tripotaient pas dans les boutiques. Cependant, la bonne humeur de Momo ne dura pas plus longtemps. Elle se sentit soudain très stupide quand Rangiku déclara:

- Je vais prendre cette robe. Et toi, Hinamori-chan, qu'est-ce que tu prends?  
La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de murmurer d'une voix timide:

- Euh, rien!  
Rangiku la regarda un instant avec surprise avant de donner à la vendeuse le tas de vêtement qu'elle ne voulait pas acheter. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse, Sosuke se tourna vers la brunette:

- Pourquoi tu ne prends rien? Ce que tu as trouvé ne plaît pas?

- Au contraire, fit la jeune fille. C'est juste que ... je n'ai pas d'argent.  
Sosuke la regarda un instant sans comprendre.

- Comment tu fais tes achats dans le magasin de cet Urahara alors?

- Je le paie grâce aux primes que valent les hollow que nous abattons tous les deux.

- Oh! fut tout ce que Sosuke trouva à répondre.  
Ils attendirent devant l'entrée du magasin que Rangiku passe en caisse.

- Mais, tu as des vêtements au moins? Demanda soudain le brun. Tu ne peux pas venir au pique nique demain avec ton uniforme scolaire.  
Momo secoua doucement la tête:

- J'ai une robe jaune que j'ai "emprunté" à tas soeur.  
Sosuke haussa les sourcils en comprenant que tous les vêtements égarés par Sachiko au cours des derniers jours étaient en fait chipés par la shinigami.

- Tu ne peux pas porter cette robe demain, soupira-t-il. Ma soeur la reconnaîtrait aussitôt et ça amènerait trop de questions gênantes. Il faut que tu en trouves une autre.

- Tu veux que je la vole? Demanda la shinigami l'air outrée. C'est quelque chose d'emprunter des vêtements à ta soeur et c'en est une autre de les voler dans un magasin. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille.  
Sosuke laissa échapper un soupir en se grattant pensivement le front.

- Alors, c'est moi qui vais te la payer.

- Hors de question, je ne peux pas permettre ça.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu viennes au pique-nique en sous-vêtements.  
La jeune fille piqua un fard et commença à bredouiller des mots incompréhensibles d'une voix gênée. Ça fit rire Sosuke.

- Tu vois, fit-il avec un air amusé, j'arrive toujours où je veux en venir.

- Non, c'est hors de question, protesta Momo.

- Raah, arrêtez de vous prendre le choux pour rien, râla Gin, intervenant dans la conversation. Tiens, utilise ça.  
Il tendit une carte de crédit à Sosuke. Celui-ci fixa le rectangle de plastique en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as déjà pas beaucoup d'argent. Et je pensais que tu faisais des économies pour changer d'ordinateur. Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.  
Son ami lui lança un sourire rusé:

- Qui te dis que c'est la mienne?  
Les lèvres de Sosuke formèrent un O bien rond.

- C'est celle du magasin, révéla Gin, Urahara me l'a confié il y a quelque jours pour faire des achats pour lui. Avec ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours j'ai complètement oublié de la lui rendre.

- Gin, c'est ton patron, tu ne peux pas utiliser sa carte de crédit comme ça.  
Gin observa un instant la carte:

- C'est celle du magasin, j'ai dit. Il ne se rendra même pas compte qu'il manque quelques milliers de yens pour l'achat d'une robe d'été. Et puis, ça lui apprendra à me sous-payer. J'ai toujours dit que Urahara était trop pingre.  
A quelques kilomètres de là, dans le quartier voisin, un certain blond laissa échapper un éternuement assourdissant, faisant sursauter Jinta et Ururu.

- Quelqu'un doit dire du mal de moi, fit Urahara en regardant en l'air d'un air pensif. Je me demande qui!  
Les deux gamins le regardèrent retourner dans l'arrière boutique sans rien dire tandis qu'il éternuait une seconde fois. Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'ombre qui se dressait silencieusement à l'entrée du magasin.

Une fois que Rangiku eu payé sa robe et rejoint ses amis, le quatuor reprit son exploration des boutiques du centre commercial. A force d'insister, Sosuke parvint à convaincre Momo de s'acheter une robe sur le compte de Urahara, bien qu'il ne soient visiblement pas très à l'aise avec cette idée. La jeune fille porta son choix sur une robe toute simple, sans manche qui lui tombait sous le genou, en coton mauve décorée d'un imprimé de petites fleur noires. Matsumoto rajouta deux robes, un pantalon et quatre petits hauts à ses acquisitions. Gin, qui portait ses sacs, malgré ce qu'il avait dit la veille, ressemblait de plus en plus à un petit bourricot.

- Et si on faisait une pause, proposa la blonde en sortant de le sixième boutique de vêtements qu'ils pillaient. J'ai une de ces soif.  
Les trois autres accueillirent la proposition avec soulagement. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un salon de thé, non loin de la fontaine qui coulait tranquillement au milieu du centre commercial. Rangiku se commanda un verre de thé glacé et une glace à la fraise et à la vanille. Momo prit une glace à la pèche et les garçons se contentèrent d'un café. Ils se reposèrent un moment en discutant de tout et de rien. Momo faisait des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses déficiences en ce qui concernait la vie dans le monde des humains. Après sa glace, Rangiku commanda un éclair au chocolat et un pain au raisin à la surprise des trois autres.

- Matsumoto-chan, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avait faim, fit remarquer Gin.

- Mais j'ai pas faim, fit-elle, c'est de la gourmandise.  
Gin en resta comme deux ronds de flanc tandis que Sosuke essayait de retenir un petit rire moqueur devant la réaction de son ami.

Lorsque Matsumoto eut fini sa collation, le groupe quitta le salon de thé pour continuer son exploration des boutiques du centre commercial. Ils abandonnèrent les magasins de vêtement au profit d'une salle d'arcade où ils passèrent un long moment à s'amuser. Ils s'affrontèrent dans divers jeux vidéos. Gin et Rangiku remportèrent la majorité des affrontement face à un Sosuke handicapé par une Hinamori qui n'avait jamais vu un joystick de sa vie. Le brun, cependant, prenait les choses à la rigolade et essayait de rassurer Momo qui se répandait en excuse à chaque défaite. Pour lui le principal n'était pas de gagner mais de s'amuser. Et ça fonctionna puisqu'il ne pensa pas une seule fois au pique nique du lendemain pendant qu'ils jouaient dans la salle d'arcade.

Ils quittèrent le centre commercial vers six heures. Ils firent une partie de la route ensemble, Matsumoto habitant le quartier de Sakurabashi, non loin de celui où vivaient les Aizen. La blonde fut surprise de voir Momo les accompagner.

- Oh, Hinamori-chan, tu vis près de chez Aizen-kun, toi aussi?

- Oh, non, répondit naïvement la brune. En fait je vis chez lu...

- Elle habite à deux pas de la gare, coupa précipitamment Sosuke, s'attirant un regard confus de la blonde.  
Momo lui lança un coup d'oeil interrogateur et sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine quand elle croisa le regard impérieux du brun.

- N'est-ce pas Hinamori-chan?  
La shinigami sentit sa respiration se figer dans ses poumons quand Sosuke lui adressa un sourire qui semblait lui ordonner de confirmer ses dires.

- Euh, oui, dans une petite rue près de la gare, confirma-telle en se frottant la nuque, d'un air gênée.  
Le regard de Rangiku passa de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'une expression perplexe se peignait sur son visage. Gin marchait silencieusement à coté d'elle, décidé à ne pas s'en mêler.

- Tous les jours, elle passe devant chez nous pour aller au lycée, repris Sosuke avec le sourire chaleureux du bon ami qu'il arborait souvent. Quand j'ai appris ça, je l'ai invité à faire la route avec nous, puisqu'elle ne connais pas encore bien la ville et qu'elle n'a pas encore d'autres camarades.  
Gin fut stupéfait de l'aplomb avec lequel son ami mentait à la blonde. Celle-ci d'ailleurs se laissa prendre au piège et lança à Sosuke un sourire radieux.

- Je comprends. J'ignorais que tu habitais dans le coin, Hinamori-chan. Tu pourrais venir chez moi, un jour.

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Momo un peu gênée.  
La conversation continua avec Matsumoto qui commençait déjà à planifier ce qu'elles pourraient faire quand Momo se rendrait chez elle. Les trois autres restèrent muet. Sosuke et Momo échangèrent un regard et continuèrent leur route en silence.

Rangiku n'eut pas à insister longtemps pour que Gin accepte de la raccompagner chez elle, portant ses paquets. Ils se séparèrent à un coin de rue et chaque couple continua de son coté. Pendant un moment, Momo et Sosuke marchèrent en silence. Le jeune homme semblait de nouveau plongé dans ses sombres pensées et la shinigami craignait de le mettre en colère si elle le dérangeait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir faillit faire une bêtise avec Matsumoto et craignait que Sosuke ne fut en colère contre elle. Il n'en était rien cependant, le jeune homme replongeait tout simplement dans son humeur maussade des derniers jours.

- Je ... je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle timidement, craignant de provoquer la colère du jeune homme.  
Tiré de ses pensées, Sosuke releva la tête pour poser sur elle un regard doux.

- Pardon?

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil:

- Pourquoi?

- Pour tout à l'heure, avec Matsumoto.

- Oh ça! Ce n'est rien, répondit Sosuke avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Fait juste attention à ce que tu dis à Matsumoto. C'est la plus grande commère du lycée, avec elle un secret ne le reste pas longtemps si elle le découvre. Non qu'elle cherche à faire du mal aux autres, c'est juste qu'elle adore les ragots. Si elle pouvait ignorer encore un moment que tu vis dans le placard de ma chambre ce serait bien.  
Momo se contenta de hocher la tête, rassurée de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Quand Sosuke rentra chez lui, il vérifia d'abord que personne n'était là pour l'accueillir avant de faire signe à Momo d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. La voie étant libre, la jeune fille se hâta de rejoindre sa cachette sans faire de bruit.

- C'est moi, cria Sosuke dans l'entrée une fois que Momo eut disparue dans l'escalier. Je suis rentré.  
Hanako ne tarda pas à apparaître à la porte du salon.

- Bonsoir mon chéri. Ta journée s'est bien passée? Tiens! Mais où est Gin-kun?

- Il raccompagne Matsumoto-chan chez elle, répondit le jeune homme en retirant ses chaussures.

- Vraiment? C'est trop mignon. Notre petit Gin est vraiment amoureux de cette jeune fille. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.  
Sosuke enfila ses chausson et se redressa, lançant un regard perplexe à sa mère.

- Je ne pense pas que Gin apprécie que tu dises ce genre de chose, fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

- Quoi que j'aimerai rencontrer sa petite amie?

- Non, qu'il est amoureux.  
Il gravit les première marches avant de préciser:

- Je vais me changer.

- D'accord!  
Sosuke se rendit dans sa chambre où il trouva Momo assise sur son lit.

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il. Si tu veux, tu prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque.  
La shinigami répondit d'un hochement de tête. Sosuke tira un pyjama propre d'un tiroir de sa commode avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au moment où il franchissait la porte, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il fit un pas en arrière avant de fixer Momo du regard.

- Dis moi, juste comme ça, ton corps artificiel, là, il transpire?  
La jeune fille ne put pas être plus surprise par la question.

- Oui, il fait tout comme un vrai.

- Et, où est-ce que tu vas te doucher?

- Ici dans votre salle de bain.  
Ce fut au tour de Sosuke de paraître surpris.

- Et si quelqu'un te surprenait?

- Oh non, je prends toujours mon bain en pleine nuit quand tout le monde dort et en plus je place un sort sur la porte pour que personne n'entende les bruits d'eau.

- Je vois.  
Là dessus, Sosuke sortit de la chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Sosuke descendit pour le dîner quand il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il entra dans la cuisine au moment où sa mère décrochait. Il alla prendre un jus d'orange dans le frigo écoutant distraitement ce que disait Hanako.

- Bonsoir, Aizen Hanako à l'appareil ... Oh Gin-kun! ... Comment ... Oh, quel dommage, j'avais justement fait des raviolis à la vapeur ... Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiète pas ... C'est d'accord, mais rentre avant dix heures ... d'accord, amuse-toi bien.  
Hanako raccrocha et Sosuke l'interrogea du regard.

- Gin a été invité à dîner chez les Matsumoto. Il ne rentrera que vers dix heures.

- Si elles ne le bouffent pas avant.  
Hanako haussa un sourcils.

- Matsumoto-chan à deux soeur, toutes aussi blondes et enjouée qu'elle.  
Il laissa passer un moment avant d'ajouter pensivement:

- Quoique, il paraît que sa soeur aînée est une personne très ennuyeuse. Ce qui venant de Matsumoto-chan veut certainement dire qu'elle préfère lire un livre que sortir avec des amies.  
Hanako ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Je suis contente que Gin-kun ait d'autres amis, je m'inquiétais pour lui, il est toujours si secret et solitaire.  
Elle se dirigea vers sa cuisinière pour vérifier la cuisson de ses plats.

- Tiens, puisque tu es là, tu peux mettre la table, s'il te paît.  
Sosuke obtempéra sans se faire prier.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, après le repas, tandis que Sachiko et Seijirô faisaient la vaisselle et que Hanako étendait la lessive dans le petit jardin familiale, Sosuke monta discrètement son repas à Momo qui attendait dans sa chambre plongée dans un livre, comme il le lui avait conseillé. Il profita qu'elle mangeait pour faire ses devoirs en retard. Des rires et des cris ne tardèrent pas à leur parvenir tandis que Seijirô et Sachiko se mettait à courir dans tous les sens.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Momo, intriguée.

- Ma mère prépare certainement son fichu pique nique avec mon frère et ma soeur, répondit Sosuke sans relever la tête de son devoir d'anglais.  
Momo le regarda un instant sans bouger puis elle posa doucement ses baguettes sur le bord de son assiette et essuya lentement ses lèvres avant de demander en pesant soigneusement ses mots.

- Sosuke, j'ai remarqué que l'évocation de ce pique-nique te mettait en colère. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi? Normalement, les pique-nique sont sensé être une fête entre amis, non?  
L'adolescent poussa un soupir et resta muet un moment. La shinigami pensa qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, mais il fini par prendre la parole d'une voix lente et basse.

- Demain c'est ... C'est sensé être l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, révéla-t-il. Avant, maman organisait ce pique-niques pour que nous passions une journée en famille, à rire et à nous amuser. Gamin, j'adorais ce jour, parce que c'était une journée où mon père n'était là que pour nous et pour personne d'autre. Il jouait avec nous à la balle, au frisbee, nous aidait à faire voler nos cerfs-volants où les maquettes d'avion qu'on construisait rien que pour ce jour là. C'était le plus beau jour de l'année, en quelque sorte.  
Il se tut et retira ses lunettes pour se masser l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Momo d'une voix timide.  
Sosuke poussa un soupir agacé avant de se renverser sur sa chaise pour appuyer son dos contre le dossier et de fixer le plafond d'un regard vague.

- Mon père s'est barré.  
Momo plaça une main devant sa bouche, stupéfaite non par l'annonce, mais par le ton acerbe du jeune homme.

- Un jour, il est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Il nous a laissé comme si on avait jamais existé, ma mère, Sachiko, Seijirô et moi. Sans un mot, sans une excuse, rien. On a jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Et on a jamais eu non plus de nouvelles de lui. Il est sorti de nos vie sans se retourner. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

- Sosuke, murmura Momo, peinée.

- Ma mère ... Elle est incapable de lui en vouloir. Elle l'aime encore. Elle a beau dire que son départ ne l'affecte pas, je vois bien qu'elle ment. Je vois bien ses regards perdus dans le vague, ses airs mélancoliques, sa tristesse. Elle n'a jamais voulu s'intéresser à un autre homme et a continué à nous élevé tous les trois, toute seule, en faisant comme s'il allait revenir, comme si un soir il allait rentrer après une journée de boulot. Mais il ne reviendra jamais, et ça elle ne veut pas le comprendre. Et elle continue à organiser ce stupide pique-nique tous les ans, le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Et moi, ça me fait gerber.  
Il se redressa d'un coup et frappa son bureau du poing, faisant sursauter Momo et faisant sauter lunettes, stylos et livres se trouvant sur le meuble. La photo de famille posé sur un coin de la table tomba au sol où son verre se brisa.

- Je la déteste pour ça, grogna Sosuke. Je la déteste de gâcher ainsi sa vie à cause de ce minable. De ne pas pouvoir cesser de l'aimer, de nous jouer cette comédie du bonheur alors qu'elle est certainement la plus malheureuse de nous quatre. Et je le hais de nous avoir infligé ça.  
Le ressentiment dans sa voix fit montrer des larmes aux yeux de Momo, qui n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle posa son assiette sur la table de nuit et se leva doucement. Elle se glissa derrière Sosuke et glissa doucement ses bras autour de lui pour presser son corps contre celui de l'adolescent. Elle posa son front contre l'épaule du brun et murmura d'une voix douce:

- Ta mère a certainement besoin de ça pour maintenir un équilibre dans sa vie. Tu sais ce ne doit pas être difficile de se retrouver seule avec trois enfants.  
Sosuke ne sut que répondre à ça.

- Quel âge avais-tu quand ton père est parti?

- Onze ans. Sachiko avait huit ans et Seijirô quatre. Il se souvient à peine de papa. C'est certainement mieux comme ça.  
Momo resserra son étreinte et fourra son visage dans le creux du coup de Sosuke.

- Tu as plus de chance que moi, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai grandi sans père ni mère.  
Sosuke fut frappé par ces propos.

- Comment ça?

- Quand un humain meurt, son âme est envoyée au Soul Society par un shinigami. Elle arrive dans ce qu'on appelle Rukongai, la Ville des Âmes Errantes, où résident tout ceux qui ne sont pas des shinigami. Mais elle y arrive seule sans aucun moyen de retrouver ceux de sa famille qui sont morts avant elle. C'est pour cette raison que de nouvelles familles se forment au Rukongai, des couples se forment et adoptent des enfants, dans le meilleur des cas, où forment des bandes plus où moins délinquante, comme on dit chez vous. Moi j'ai eu la chance d'arriver à Jurinam, un quartier très calme. J'ai été adopté par une vielle femme qui m'a élevé comme sa petite fille. Mais je n'avais ni père, ni mère. Juste un frère adoptif, Shiro-chan. Si grand mère n'avait pas été là ...  
Sa voix s'étrangla. Sosuke sentit des larmes couler le long de son cou.

- Ca va, Momo, ne pleure pas.  
Ils restèrent un moment ainsi: lui assis sur sa chaise et elle serrée contre son dos. La douce chaleur que la jeune fille lui communiquait apaisait doucement la colère de Sosuke et il se sentait plus calme et plus serein.

- Merci, Momo.

- Merci à toi, Sosuke.  
A l'étage inférieur, les rire continuait de raisonner. Sosuke se sentait le coeur plus léger, prêt à affronter ce que le lendemain lui imposerait.

**** Le Miroir de la Lune ****

Hanako avait réveillé toute sa petite troupe à l'aurore pour qu'ils soient tous prêt à prendre le petit déjeuner avant de partir. A dix heures, Hanako plaçait devant la porte d'entrée les deux lourds paniers qu'elle avait préparé et appela toute sa troupe. Tout le monde se pressa devant elle, prêt à partir. Y compris Sosuke qui semblait plus calme que la veille.

- Parfait, fit Hanako en souriant. Il ne manque plus que vos amies et nous pourrons partir.  
Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sosuke savait qu'il s'agissait de Momo qu'il venait de faire sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Hanako ouvrit à la petite shinigami vêtue de sa nouvelle robe mauve qui lui allait merveilleusement bien, et coiffée de son habituel chignon.

- Bonjour, fit-elle d'une voix timide. Vous devez être Aizen-san. Je me nomme Hinamori Momo, Sosuke et moi sommes camarades de classe.

- Bonjour Momo, je t'en prie, entre, invita Hanako. Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non, merci. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité à votre sortie.

- C'est Sosuke qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui t'as invité.  
Momo se tourna vers Sosuke avec un sourire mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Hanako ouvrit pour faire entrer Rangiku, vêtu d'une élégante robe bleu, qui tombait sur ses belles jambes en plis ambles. Elle portait un chapeau de paille blanc sur ses cheveux nouées en une natte lâche terminée par un ruban du même bleu que sa robe. La blonde salua tout le monde, à commencer par Gin, puis tendit un saladier noué dans un torchon blanc à Hanako.

- Tenez, j'ai préparé une salade de fruits.

- Quelle délicieuse idée, Rangiku-chan, fit la femme avec un sourire ravi.  
Momo se sentit soudain stupide.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien amené.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Momo-chan, ce n'est pas grave, fit Hanako en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Momo n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de remarquer avant à quel point le sourire de Sosuke pouvait ressembler à celui de sa mère.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes tous, là, allons-y! Lança Hanako avec bonne humeur.  
Et la petite troupe se mit en route pour le parc Fureai. Sosuke et Gin portaient les lourds paniers de victuailles tandis que Hanako, qui portait la salade de fruits, discutait joyeusement avec Momo et Rangiku. Sachiko et Seijirô chahutaient en courant devant le groupe.

- Eh, faites attention aux voitures, vous deux, interpella Sosuke.  
Mais les deux gamins continuèrent à courir le long des trottoirs. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Gin se débrouiller pour ouvrir son soul-pager de sa main bandée et y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- On aura une journée tranquille, tu crois, soupira le brun.

- Ce serait étonnant.  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

- Mais j'aimerai autant qu'il ne se passe rien. Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient en danger.  
Sosuke approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que Gin refermait maladroitement son téléphone de sa main blessée et le glissait dans la poche de sa chemise.

- Tu as pris tes soul-candy? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- Oui, ils sont dans ma poche

- Parfait. On est jamais trop prudent, pas vrai.  
Sosuke approuva d'un signe de tête et plongea machinalement la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour vérifier la présence du tube de pilules. Il le serra un instant entre ses doigts en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au parc, Hanako se dirigea directement vers le plus gros des arbres, un chêne plusieurs fois centenaire au pied duquel, elle installait toujours son pique-nique. Gin et Sosuke posèrent les paniers sur l'herbe et regardèrent Hanako et Sachiko étendre une grande nappe sur le sol. Hanako ouvrit l'un des paniers et commença à distribuer assiettes et baguettes à tout le monde. Sachiko fit le tour du groupe avec des verres et une bouteille de jus de fuit. Tout le monde s'installa sur la nappe.

- Vous êtes drôlement bien organisée, remarqua Rangiku en posant sur chapeau près d'elle. En plus le temps est idéal, ça va être une super journée.  
Plusieurs plats froids furent posés sur la nappe et Hanako commença à servir sa petite troupe.

- Hum, ça à l'air délicieux, remarqua Momo en humant son assiette.

- Bon appétit! S'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.  
Hanako s'était surpassée, tous les plats étaient un vrai régal tant pour les papilles que pour les yeux. Les compliments fusèrent de toutes parts. Les joues de Hanako avaient pris une jolie teinte rose. Le repas fut très agréable tout le monde s'amusa, riant et parlant de tout et de rien. Sosuke semblait avoir abandonné sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours et même Gin ne semblait plus aussi aussi intimidant. Momo ne parvenait à détacher son regard du sourire sincère qu'il adressait à Matsumoto, assise à coté de lui. Sachiko s'attachait à goûter à tous les plats qui passaient à sa portée et même Seijirô ne pensa pas à faire l'imbécile. Tout le monde semblait de joyeuse humeur.

A la fin du repas, Hanako et Sachiko rassemblèrent les assiettes et les restes tandis que Sosuke servait à chacun une part de gâteau au chocolat maison et un bol de salade de fruit. Tout le monde se régala. Seijirô s'attira les foudres de sa mère quand il se mit à lancer des raisins sur sa soeur. Hanako lui confisqua aussitôt sa cuillère.

- Continue comme ça et tu seras privé de dessert pour les trois prochain mois, menaça-t-elle.  
Le gamin prit un air innocent pour jurer qu'il arrêtait et récupéra sa cuillère.

Après le repas, une sentiment de contentement et de langueur passa sur les convives. C'était l'heure où chacun se reposait, avant le début des jeux de l'après midi. Assis en tailleurs sur la nappe, Sosuke lisait un livre qu'il avait emporté tandis que Momo aidait Hanako à ranger ce qui traînait. Non loin d'eux, Gin était allongé sur l'herbe, les bras derrière la nuque et Rangiku, allongée près de lui, avait posé la tête sur son torse. Sachiko et Seijirô s'affrontaient sur un jeu vidéo, leurs console de jeu en main.

- Du calme les enfant, fit Hanako alors que Sachiko râlait après avoir été battue par son frère.  
Hanako elle même se laissa aller à rêvasser en regardant danser des papillons dans la ramure majestueuse du chêne au dessus d'eux. Le parc était calme quelques enfants criaient en jouant de l'autre coté du plan d'eau et un chien aboyait, mais personne n'était là pour les déranger comme l'année précédente quand Sosuke et Gin avait dû se débarrasser de trois morveux qui jouaient au foot devant eux et dont le ballon avait fini dans le gâteau de Hanako.

Après un moment de calme et de quiétude pendant lequel tout le monde somnola tranquillement, Hanako se redressa et s'étira avec un soupir de bien-être. Se tournant vers ses paniers, elle se mit à fouiller dans l'un d'eux pour en sortir un thermos qu'elle déboucha.

- Qui veut du thé? Il est encore chaud!  
Les autres s'assirent sur la nappes, certain en bâillant, comme Gin. Hanako servit des tasses de thé à tout le monde et les fit passer dans le groupe. Sachiko et Seijirô commencèrent à s'agiter car après le thé, venait l'heure des jeux. Sachiko tira un frisbee de l'un des paniers et se dirigea vers Gin:

- Tu viens jouer avec moi, Gin-kun?  
Le jeune homme prit le temps de finir sa tasse de thé et, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, se leva. Sosuke en fit autant et tous les trois s'éloignèrent de la nappe suivit par Seijirô. Rangiku les regarda un instant avant de se lever à son tour:

- Et, je peux me joindre à vous?

- Bien sûr, Matsumoto-chan, répondit Sosuke en retirant ses lunettes pour ne pas les casser.  
Il ne remarqua pas la grimace dégoûtée de Sachiko.

- Toi aussi, Momo si tu veux.

- D'accord! Fit la petite shinigami avant de les rejoindre, un air joyeux sur le visage.  
Quand elle passa devant lui, Gin l'attrapa par le poignet et le pencha vers elle:

- Ce ne sont que des humains, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Évite de les mettre sur orbite.

- Je suis coincée dans un gigai dont les capacités sont semblables à celles des humains, répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés à ce souvenir.

- Bien.  
Il la lâcha et la laissa rejoindre Sosuke. Ils formèrent deux équipes: Sosuke jouerait avec Momo et Seijirô et Gin avec Rangiku et Sachiko. Sachiko lança le frisbee la première et le jeu commença. Assise sur la nappe avec sa tasse de thé, Hanako riait en regardant les "enfants" se renvoyer le disque de plastique pour essayer de marquer de points. Ils courraient dans tous les sens en riant, essayant de faire le plus grand nombre possible de passes à leurs équipiers sans que l'équipe adverse ne s'empare du disque.

L'équipe de Sosuke avait l'avantage avec douze passes sans interruption quand il lança le frisbee trop fort dans la direction de Seijirô. Le gamin eut beau sauter pour attraper le disque, celui-ci passa largement au dessus de sa tête et alla se perdre dans un bosquet touffu de l'autre coté de l'étendu de gazon.

- J'y vais, lança Sachiko en s'élançant dans cette direction.

- Non, moi, râla Seijirô en courant derrière elle.  
Les quatre autres profitèrent de la pause pour souffler un peu et aller boire quelque chose.

- Vous vous êtes bien démenés, fit Hanako en les voyant arriver.  
Elle leur donna à chacun une petite bouteille d'eau et une serviette de papier pour essuyer leurs visages humides.

Sachiko écarta d'elle les branchages d'un buisson qui lui coupait la route et s'aventura dans le bosquet, son frères sur ses tallons. Il allait être difficile de retrouver le frisbee dans cet enchevêtrement de branches et de ronces s'accrochant à leurs vêtements et égratignant leurs jambes.

- Rah, c'est quoi cette jungle, siffla la fillette agacée. Ils font quoi les jardiniers de la ville, il pioncent?

- Tu râles tout le temps, fit son frère. C'est la présence de Matsumoto-chan qui te gêne?

- Rah, tais-toi minus, s'écria Sachiko avec l'air de vouloir le bouffer.

- Faut dire qu'elle a de sacrés arguments, continuait le gamin d'un air moqueur en mimant la poitrine de Rangiku. Je suis certain que Gin trouve ça vaaaachement intéressant.

- Silence! Gronda la gamine, furieuse.  
Seijirô s'éloigna en ricanant et Sachiko le suivit d'un regard furieux pendant un instant.

- Sale morveux, fit-elle à mi-voix.  
Elle se détourna pour se remettre à la recherche du frisbee quand la voix de son frère lui parvint à nouveau:

- je l'ai!  
Elle se retourna pour le voir se précipiter vers quelque chose dans un tas de ronce.

- Laisse le moi, ordonna-t-elle en se ruant vers lui.

- Le premier qui le trouve le garde, répliqua le gamin.

- Tu vas voir!  
Seijirô s'empara du frisbee et s'enfuit à toute jambes poursuivit par sa soeur. Il arrivait à la limite du bosquet quand Sachiko l'attrapa par la peau du dos.

- Rend moi ça, grogna-t-elle.

- Pas question, je l'ai, je le garde.

- Espèce de ...  
Elle s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, fixant une fillette solitaire qui se tenait au bord du plus grand bassin du parc.

- Elle fait quoi là, celle là?  
Seijirô regarda dans la même direction qu'elle mais ne vit rien.

- De quoi tu parle?

- Tu ne peux pas la voir?  
Il secoua la tête.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a un fantôme? Demanda-t-il, soudain moins arrogant.

- Ouais! reste là, j'y vais.  
Sachiko s'extirpa du bosquet et approcha la gamine aux cheveux noir qui regardait l'eau avec l'air de vouloir s'y jeter.

- Et toi! Fit-elle en s'approchant.  
Le fantôme se tourna vers elle:

- Tu peux me voir?

- Bah ouais, sinon je ne te parlerai pas.

- Et tu peux m'entendre aussi?

- Ouais, je te vois et je t'entends, surprenant non? Soupira Sachiko.  
Le fantôme se tourna vers elle.

- Mais c'est fantastique ... Et en plus tu m'a l'air délicieuse.  
Une aura menaçante se fit sentir tandis que quelque chose de monstrueux apparaissait derrière la fille. Sachiko hoqueta avant de reculer précipitamment. Seijirô arriva derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Ne t'approche, pas. C'est pas un fantôme normal.

- Quoi?  
A ce moment, la créature accompagnant le fantôme fit un geste, lançant Sachiko au sol.

- Grande soeur, s'écria Seijirô.  
Il fit un pas en avant.

- Non, n'approche pas ... Euuuuarrrrh!  
Une patte gigantesque s'abattit sur elle, la plaquant au sol.

- Grande soeur!  
Seijirô se jeta au sol près d'elle:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe.  
Il voyait vaguement une forme floue presser sa soeur contre le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
Il frappa la patte qu'il voyait à peine. La bête grogna et un long tentacule surgit de son corps pour s'enrouler autour du cou du gamin et le soulever du sol, l'étranglant lentement.

- Hum, je sens que je vais me régaler.  
Ce fut la dernière chose que Sachiko entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

En attendant que les enfants reviennent avec le frisbee, Sosuke Gin, Rangiku et Momo s'étaient installés sur la nappe pour partager une autre tasse de thé avec Hanako. Ils avaient repris leur souffle et étaient prêt à reprendre le jeu dès le retour des deux plus jeunes. Sosuke regardait une petite fille courir derrière un chien gris quand il sursauta. Une aura malfaisante venait d'apparaître aussi soudainement qu'un coup de tonner dans un ciel bleu. A ce moment le soul pager de Momo se mit à sonner et celui de gin vibra dans sa poche. Aussitôt, il se tourna vers Gin et Momo et compris qu'il l'avaient ressentit eux aussi. Un hollow! Tous les trois se redressèrent en même temps s'attirèrent un regard surprit de la part de Hanako et Rangiku.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hanako, vaguement inquiète.

- Je vais chercher Sachiko et Seijirô, répondit Sosuke en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Bonne idée, je t'accompagne, fit Gin en le suivant. Attend nous ici ici, Matsumoto-chan, on revient vite.

- Mais ...  
La blonde le regarda s'éloigner les yeux ronds.

- Je crois que je vais aller les aider, fit Momo d'une voix plus ferme qu'à l'habitude. Restez ici au cas où les enfants reviendraient sans nous.  
Hanako et Rangiku la regardèrent partir, les yeux ronds.

- Euh ...

- Encore un peu de thé, Matsumoto-chan? Demanda Hanako comme si tout était tout à fait normal.  
Pendant un instant, la blonde le regarda la femme lui sourire en se demandant ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette famille puis elle décida de faire, elle aussi, comme si tout était normal.

- Volontiers, Aizen-san.  
Hanako lui servit une autre tasse de thé et toutes deux commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. L'inquiétude, cependant, faisait son chemin dans le coeur de la blonde.

Tout en courant dans la direction du bosquet dans lequel Sachiko et Seijirô avaient disparu, Sosuke vit Gin sortir son tube de soul candy de sa poche. Il en fit autant et n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'avaler l'une des pilules. La seconde suivante il se retrouva face contre terre, ce qui lui valu un regard moqueur de la part de Gin qui s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers lui.

- Dépêche toi, So-kun.  
Le jeune homme se releva et repris sa course.

- Restez avec nous pour le moment, ordonna Gin à leurs corps.  
Sosuke ne trouva pas de mot pour décrire l'étrange sensation qu'il eu en voyant son corps continuer à courir derrière eux ... sans lui.

La bête ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en regardant la vie quitter lentement le corps du morveux qu'elle avait attrapé. L'autre était déjà dans les vapes, le privant du plaisir d'entendre ses cris apeurés. Ca ennuyait un peu le hollow qui aimait entendre ses victimes le supplier de les épargner mais la perspective du repas qu'il allait pouvoir faire le consolait quelque peu de cette petite déception. L'asticot qu'il serrait dans ses tentacules, se débattait toujours, mais de plus en plus faiblement. Le regard glacial de la créature se fixa sur lui.

- Arrête de gigoter, sale morveux.

- Au sec ... ours ... gra ... frère ...  
Un ricanement grinçant accueillit ses paroles.

- Pleure autant que tu veux, personne ne va venir te sauver, morveux.

- On parie?  
La bête n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un éclat lumineux l'aveugla presque et une douleur se répandit dans son corps quand une lame trancha le tentacule qui étranglait Seijirô.

- Quoi?  
Un shinigami attrapa le gamin dans ses bras et s'écarta prestement de lui.

- J'ai le petit, So-kun, lança-t-il.  
Un autre shinigami apparu devant le hollow. Il tira son sabre de son fourreau et frappa si vite que la bête n'eut pas le temps de bouger. La patte qui plaquait Sachiko au sol fut tranchée net, libérant la gamine. L'intrus ramassa le petit corps et rejoignit son compagnon à quelques mères.

- Des shinigami! Siffla la bête en passa sa langue sur la mâchoire de son masque. C'est mon jour de chance!

- A ta place j'en serait moins sûr, répondit Sosuke d'un air sombre. Je vais te faire payer cher de t'être attaquer à ma famille.  
Il posa sa soeur sur le sol et lança un regard à Gin:

- Occupes toi d'eux, je me charge de cet monstre.

- Tu n'as pas le niveau ...  
Mais Sosuke ne l'écouta pas. Il se lança sur le hollow et frappa de son sable la partie de la bête ayant une forme de gamine. Le hollow recula en glapissant, surpris par la force de ce coups puis darda sur le brun un regard haineux.

- Félicitations, tu as réussi à me toucher. Malheureusement, un coup aussi faible peut me vaincre.  
Avec un rire moqueur le hollow rétracta son leurre. La "peau" de la fillette se fendit en deux, suivant la blessure que le zanpakutô avait provoqué dans son crâne et se retourna à la manière d'un gant, libérant un flots de fluide visqueux. Derrière lui, Sosuke entendit Gin pousser une exclamation de dégoût. Sosuke prit une longue inspiration pour faire passer la vague de nausée qui montait en lui. Le leur alla se fixer sur le crane d'un hollow aux allures de rat.

- C'est répugnant, commenta Gin.

- Saleté, jura Sosuke.

- Gran Fisher, fit une voix derrière eux. C'est son nom de code.  
Sosuke jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et vit Momo approcher en compagnie de leurs corps.

- Il y a un dossier sur lui au Soul Society, continua la petite shinigami en pianotant sur le clavier de son soul pager. Il cache sa véritable forme et utilise ce leurre qui prend l'apparence d'un fantôme humain. Quand il trouve des humains capable de voir ce leurre, c'est à dire des humains possédant un peu d'énergie spirituelle, il les attaque et les dévore pour augmenter son propre pouvoir. Il échappe aux shinigami depuis cinquante quatre ans.  
Gin émit un sifflement moqueur.

- Vous êtes vachement efficaces, fit-il, sarcastique.  
Momo ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de s'agenouiller près de Sachiko et Seijirô.

- Ils vont bien, fit-elle. Je m'occupe d'eux.  
Cette affirmation ne soulagea pas une once de la colère furieuse qui brûlait dans le ceour de Sosuke. Sans réfléchir, il se rua une nouvelle fois sur le hollow, n'entendant pas les cris de Momo et de Gin derrière lui. Il bondit littéralement à la face de Gran Fisher et lança un coup de sabre vers son masque. La bête prit son élan et esquiva san mal le coup.

- Tu es lent, morveux, ricana-t-elle.  
Le hollow bondit au dessus de lui, concentrant son énergie.

- Attention, Sosuke, s'écria Momo.  
Le brun serra les doigts sur la tsuka de son arme et s'apprêta à répliquer. La fourrure du hollow se hérissa et dansa un instant au niveau de sa patte amputée quant que celle ci ne repousse comme par enchantement, prenant le shinigami par surprise.

- C'est quoi ça?  
La patte fusa vers lui en s'allongeant à la manière de Shinsô. Sosuke la bloque de sa lame mais la force du choc l'envoya rouler des mètres plus loin. Momo cria, mais il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, pour voir le hollow se jeter sur lui, sa fourrure se hérissant autour de lui, en long tentacules grisâtres. Sosuke trancha les premiers qui se présentèrent à lui, mais ceux-ci repoussèrent aussitôt. Le hollow parvint à le saisir et bientôt le jeune homme se retrouva prisonnier, la fourrure formant comme une gangue autour de lui, l'étouffant lentement.

- Sosuke! S'écria Gin en s'élançant vers le hollow.  
La lame de son wakisashi trancha les tentacules de fourrure, libérant Sosuke qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Momo se précipita pour l'aider tandis que Gin maintenait le hollow à l'écart.

- Éloignez, vous, gronda le jeune homme, repoussant les mains que la shinigami tendait vers lui. C'est mon combat.  
Momo le fixa d'un regard stupéfait tandis que Gin se contentait de lui lancer un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tenta de protester Momo. Il est trop fort pour toi. Il écha ...

- Je m'en fiche, grogna Sosuke, il a attaqué Sachiko et Seijirô, je vais lui faire payer.  
Son regard haineux et déterminé cloua Momo sur place.

- Emmène les loin d'ici et soigne les, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
La jeune fille hésita un instant avant de céder devant l'intensité de ce regard déterminé.

- D'accord.  
Elle se releva et se détourna de Sosuke avant d'ordonner aux mod-soul d'emporter les petits loin de là. Avant de les suivre, elle resta un instant sur place, tournant le dos aux deux autres shinigami.

- Sosuke, murmura-t-elle, s'il te plaît, reste en vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas me laisser avoir si facilement, répondit-il d'une voix radoucie.  
Il ne regarda pas la jeune fille s'en aller en courant et ne vit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la petite shinigami.

- Gin, commença Sosuke.

- Je reste! interrompit son ami d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sosuke quand il pensa qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur Gin pour le soutenir.

- Alors ne t'en mêles pas, ordonna-t-il en se relevant.

- J'peux rien promettre.  
Gin laissa à son ami sa place face au hollow et recula de quelques pas pour admirer le spectacle, tout en restant prêt à intervenir à la première alerte.

Sosuke serra les doigts sur la tsuka de son sabre et échangea un regard lourd de menaces avec le hollow. Comme par un commun accord, tous les deux se volatilisèrent un instant pour réapparaître plus loin. Gin les suivit du regard, se demandant à quel moment Sosuke avait appris à maîtriser le shunpô. La bête attaqua la première. Sosuke esquiva le coup en s'écartant avant de revenir à la charge sa lame trancha quelques touffes de poils de la créature qui se hérissèrent sur son corps comme une armure, mais ne provoqua aucune blessure. Le jeune homme lâcha un juron entre ses dents et s'écarta à nouveau de la bête. Celle-ci lâcha un ricanement avant de lancer à sa poursuite un tentacule formé de ses poils. Sosuke recula pour esquiver mais le tentacule, flexible, se courba pour lui couper la route.

- Mer ...  
Sosuke se contorsionna violemment pour éviter le choc mais ne parvint pas à bouger assez rapidement. L'appendice le faucha en plein vol et le projeta au sol, creusant un cratère dans le gazon parfaitement tondu.

- Merde! Jura Sosuke en se redressant.  
Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe droite et il était couvert de terre et d'herbe arrachée. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds qu'un claquement de fouet retenti à ses oreilles. Le tentacule de fourrure siffla sinistrement avant de s'abattre sur lui. Par réflexe, Sosuke leva le bras gauche pour se protéger. Une douleur fulgurante lui remonta le long du bras quand l'appendice s'abattit sur son poignet, y laissant une vilaine marque rouge. Le jeune shinigami serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Gin s'approcher. La douleur de son poignet était presque insupportable et il ne pouvait plus le bouger. Il était certainement fracturé. Toutefois, Sosuke fit comme si de rien n'était afin que Gin ne l'oblige pas à arrêter ce combat. Il se redressa et se tourna vers le hollow avant de disparaître d'un shunpô et de réapparaître devant la créature. De sa seule main droite, il porta un coup de sabre vers le masque du hollow. Sa lame ne frappa que le vie, la bête avait déjà disparu.

- Je t'ai dis que tu étais lent, fit une voix derrière lui.  
Sosuke tourna la tête pour voir la bête lancer vers lui un autre de ses tentacules. Il roula sur lui même pour l'esquiver. A ce moment, l'appendice se hérissa de petites pointes, elles aussi constituées de la fourrure rugueuse du hollow. Sosuke sentit les pointes contre sa peau au moment où il esquivait. Quelques unes lacérèrent son épaule gauche et il sentit le sang couler le long de son bras blessé. Le jeune shinigami atterrit tant bien que mal dans l'herbe à plusieurs mètres du hollow. Essoufflé, épuisé, Sosuke tomba à genou dans l'herbe, s'appuyant sur son sabre.

- Sosuke! S'écria une voix.  
Momo se tenait non loin de là en compagnie de Gin. Elle semblait inquiète. Sosuke se força à se redresser pour faire face à son adversaire.

- Ca va, assura-t-il à la jeune fille.  
Le hollow ricana. Sosuke le regarda un instant avant de se ruer sur lui en shunpô. En réponse, le tentacule fusa vers lui. Sosuke se décala brusquement d'un pas, esquivant l'appendice et abatant sa lame vers lui, le trancha net. Se redressant dans sa course, il plongea sur Gran Fischer et parvint à frapper son masque de sa lame. Le hollow surpris se déroba d'une ruade et s'écarta du shinigami. A ce moment, il poussa un petit cri et sursauta tandis que Sosuke revenait à la charge. Visiblement surprise, la bête ne put bouger avant que le sabre du shinigami ne s'enfonce dans son masque, le bisant. La bête poussa un hurlement de rage et s'agita en tous sens avant de s'effondrer sur le coté. Il commença à disparaître en particule d'énergie.

- Sosuke! S'écria Momo.  
Elle se précipita vers lui, alors qu'il s'effondrait dans l'herbe. Gin la suivit après avoir discrètement essuyé, sur son uniforme, son wakisashi couvert de sang.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-il en arrivant près de Momo.

- Il est inconscient, je vais soigner ses blessures.  
Gin hocha la tête tandis que la petite shinigami se mettait à l'oeuvre.

- Merci, fit-elle.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Gin en haussant un sourcil.

- Si tu n'avais pas frappé ce hollow dans le dos, il aurait certainement tué Sosuke.

- Oh, tu m'as vu? Habituellement on ne me voit pas quand je frappe à cette vitesse.  
Momo se contenta de hocher la tête, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Ne pleure pas, va, fit Gin en détournant le regard, il va bien. Évite simplement de lui dire que je l'ai aidé.

- D'accord.  
Tout deux se tournèrent vers Sosuke, sans remarquer la silhouette de Rangiku qui quittait les lieux du combat.

**** Le Miroir de la Lune ****

- Alors? Demanda Urahara en s'approchant. Tu en penses quoi?

- Qu'il a encore pas mal de progrès à faire.  
Le commerçant déploya son éventail d'un coup sec avant de cacher son sourire derrière.

- C'est tout!

- Je suis fier de lui.

- Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, fit Urahara, redevenant sérieux. Mais l'essentiel est qu'il ait pu obtenir ses pouvoirs.  
Le shinigami qui l'accompagnait se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je suis triste pour cette petite, avoua-t-il les yeux fixé sur Momo qui s'occupait toujours de soigner Sosuke. Elle va certainement pâtir de tout ça. Elle est là par hasard après tout.  
Il se détourna et s'éloigna à pas silencieux.

- Tu n'y vas pas, interrogea Urahara surpris.  
L'autre s'arrêta avant de lui lancer un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

- Non, me montrer maintenant ne servirait à rien hormis à attirer le danger plus vite. Mieux vaut que Sosuke continue à ignorer qui je suis encore un peu, il apprendra la vérité bien assez tôt.  
Urahara hocha la tête:

- Je compte sur toi pour continuer à veiller sur lui et sur Gin.

- T'en fais pas, je m'en occupe.  
Le shinigami hocha brièvement la tête avant de reprendre sa marche. Urahara déploya à nouveau son éventail devant son visage pour se cacher derrière.

- Tu sais, Sosuke-kun a fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques semaines. Il a un grand potentiel, il sera certainement très fort. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Après tout comme on dit "tel père, tel fils"!  
L'autre shinigami s'arrêta à nouveau, mais cette fois, il ne se retourna pas.

- Oui, "tel père, tel fils"!  
Sur ses mots, il disparu d'un shunpô.

- Quelle histoire passionnante, fit Urahara d'une voix amusée.


End file.
